Resurgence of the Senju Clan
by Blandusername
Summary: Hashirama Senju was the greatest shinobi to ever live, unsurpassed even decades after his death. In the wake of a mishap a young boy has awaken the tools necessary to surpass the legendary Shodaime Hokage and bring about the return of a once legendary clan. Mokuton!Naruto Good!Sasuke. Not Yaoi.
1. Enter: Naruto Senju!

**AN** : Welcome to Resurgence of the Senju Clan, this is my adaptation of how cannon should have been. Naruto and Sasuke are the next generation of Hashirama and Madara, Sasuke has the Sharingan so Naruto has the Mokuton! Edited: 8/6/16

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **Enter: Naruto Senju!**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the longest running Hokage Konoha has ever had. He was trained by the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's to take the mantle of Hokage after them. In his prime he was hailed as the _Kami no Shinobi_ for his mastery of every shinobi discipline. His mere presence on the battle field could cause opposing forces to retreat.

The Sandaime was looking through the window behind his desk to over look the village he loves so much and all the people he swore he would die to protect. Throughout his life he has had many regrets- not killing Orochimaru, not being able to stop Tsunade from leaving the village and not being able to help his Successor with the Kyuubi. To many failures for someone hailed with unrivaled abilities.

Hiruzen's thoughts drifted to the little blond haired boy- Naruto, the Fourth Hokage's son and Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi. The kid didn't have a negative emotion in him, he was a little ball of happiness. Deciding that visiting Naruto would be a fun way to get out of paper work he got up and left the office. After all, anything that could get him out of the stuffy office would be worth it.

xXx

(Naruto's Apartment)

Naruto was impatiently waiting for his ramen to finish cooking, it was one of the hardest things the blond has ever had to do on a consistent bases. Young Naruto was given his own apartment last month right after his sixth birthday. He did mostly everything on his own but ANBU would occasionally come by to check on him and drop off groceries when he wasn't home.

Naruto heard a knock on his door and perked up slightly. Surprised that someone would want to visit him he opened the door, "Old Man!" The Sandaime was the closest thing to a grandfather he has and one of the only people who was nice to the him.

The Sandaime let out a chuckle, "Good to see you Naruto-kun. How have you been?"

Naruto frowned, "Well this is the third cup of ramen I have tried to cook today, so I would say pretty bad." He was quite upset that his precious ramen keeps dying, if only he could resurrect the cups of ramen but his abilities don't cover miracles.

Hiruzen let out a bark of laughter, leave it to Naruto to only feel sad that his ramen kept burning. "How about I take you to a ramen stand that is one of my favorites." Naruto's face shot up in genuine happiness, the old man would take him out for ramen this could possibly be the best day of his life.

The old man spotted something to his right, the plant in the window started to look healthier all of a sudden more vibrant even.

xXx

(Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke Uchiha was eating a tomato with a smile on his face. His brother was going to start showing him shurikenjutsu today and he couldn't wait, with all of the ANBU work his brother had been doing recently they haven't had much time to do things together. It was hard on Sasuke as their father's expectations were based on his brothers accomplishments and Sasuke didn't think he could live up to his genius older brother.

Itachi walked into the compound with a purpose. He was given the invite into ANBU a few months ago and was now being looked at for a captan position. It was an incredible honor to be invited into ANBU at the young age he was but to be looked at for a captan position already, he was the talk of the village. Getting to his home his mother was apparently out getting food and his father is still at the Military Police Headquarters working so it was just his brother waiting patiently.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, I'm really hungry how about we get some lunch before we train." Itachi had been training for several hours today and really wanted some food, and it just so happened that Shisui showed him this really good ramen place last week.

"Sure let's go!" Shouted Sasuke, he didn't really care, he was spending time with his brother.

xXx

(Ichiraku Ramen)

The Hokage and Naruto arrived to the ramen stand and quickly ordered some food. The owner is a nice old man named Teuchi and his daughter Ayame was his assistant cook. They were really nice and invited Naruto to come back whenever he wanted to much to the blond's joy.

Two people entered the stand and sat next to them, they were both Uchiha if the symbol on their shirts were anything to go by.

Itachi immediately bowed to the Hokage, "Good to see you Hokage-sama, this is my little brother Sasuke." Sasuke bowed respectfully like his mother taught him to. He was slightly intimidated by being in front of the village leader and strongest shinobi but with his brother here he was slightly more calm.

The Hokage nodded in greeting. "Hello Itachi-kun and hello Sasuke-kun this is my little friend Naruto-kun." The little bond waved his hand with ramen coming out of his mouth. Not caring in the slightest about manners with Ramen this good in his mouth.

Naruto finished his bowl and looked at Sasuke, "So are you going to be joining the academy this year?"

Sasuke glanced at the blond in surprise, "Yes how did you know?" He's never seen this kid in his life how'd he know he was going to the academy?

Naruto shrugged, "We look the same age and your brother has a headband."

Sasuke then decided to boast about his brother, "Yeah my ni-san's the best, he's already an ANBU and he's going to show me shurikenjutsu today." Itachi just shook his head, his brother loves to brag.

"Really! That is so cool." Naruto really wanted an older brother to show him stuff, but he tried to hide his sadness at his loneliness. The Sandaime looked at Naruto sadly, knowing what Naruto was thinking. It was apparent that the blond was incredibly lonely, unfortunately he did all he could to help him with the time he had.

Itachi- thinking the same thing, "Why don't you come along Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun could use a training partner." Suggested Itachi. He remembered the Red headed lady that was pregnant and was best friends with his mother. He knew who Naruto's parents were, so he thought that the Kushina-san would like it if he helped Naruto out.

Sasuke eyes shot to his brother, "Ni-san are you sure?" He didn't want to share his brother, especially with someone he just met.

Itachi just nodded, "Yes, training by yourself is fine but everyone needs a partner. Naruto looks like he will be a good training partner." Assured Itachi with a smile.

Naruto's face lit up again just like before, the Hokage noticed that and looked outside across the road at a tree that looked like it was shaking.

"Really Itachi that would be awesome, I won't slow you two down I promise." Shouted Naruto with a salute, this was his chance to make a friend.

The Hokage took his eyes off the tree to look at Itachi seriously, "Thank you for helping him Itachi-kun."

Itachi bowed his head and paid for his and Sasuke's meal then waved for Naruto to follow him. Naruto hugged the old man before following the two Uchiha out of the ramen stand. He could barely contain the excitement at the opportunity, both for training and for potential friendship.

When they were gone the Hokage looked down in thought, ' _I'm not sure, but if it is what I think it is then Naruto has something the village hasn't seen in nearly sixty years. I will need to contact Tenzo to see if Naruto is compatible. The question is how...'_

xXx

(Uchiha Training Ground)

The Uchiha training grounds were quite large, mostly open fields with the Naka river running through each of them. Itachi was bringing Sasuke and Naruto to learn some basic shurikenjutsu and maybe activate their Chakras, he didn't know where the day will go.

Naruto and Sasuke were talking the whole way about how they would be better than each other. Sasuke was sure he would activate his Chakra first and Naruto said that he would first, Sasuke knew he would be better at shurikenjutsu and Naruto said that he's better than Sasuke at everything.

Both were arguing and Itachi decided to clear his throat to get their attention. "Okay you two, we'll be practicing your accuracy and we might open your Chakra towards the end." Instructed Itachi, he was amused at their attentiveness.

Both of the future academy students look quite focused. Itachi went through the basic motions of tossing shuriken, how they should stand and how their wrists should move, everything. Itachi gave both of them some shuriken to try themselves and directed them to a tree to aim at.

Naruto and Sasuke let all of their shuriken go at the tree at the same time. Both of them were terrible as expected, none of the shuriken stayed in the tree and most of them missed. Naruto and Sasuke dropped their heads in disappointment, they didn't think that they would be that bad, it was embarrassing after all that boasting.

If Itachi was a lesser man he would be laughing, but he's Itachi Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha didn't laugh, but the twitch of his lips is a sign of his struggle. "That was expected of your first try. Don't stop, keep practicing."

That's how the afternoon went for the most part. Both Naruto and Sasuke would continue trying to hit the tree with shuriken. Itachi later decided that accessing their Chakra would be a good way to end the day. He interrupted both of them causing all the shuriken to miss making them glare at him.

"Well it's getting late, I think we should end the day with accessing both of your Chakras." Both Naruto and Sasuke got determined fire in their eyes.

Both look to each other with determination. "I bet I can beat you and open mine first Sasuke!"

Sasuke, not one to be beaten challenged right back. "No way! I'm going to be first!"

Naruto and Sasuke start arguing back and forth. Then both of them started to beat on their stomachs and yell release over and over again.

Itachi blinked a few times then sweat dropped. Clearing his throat getting their attention. "How is it you two think you access you Chakra?" Question Itachi.

Both of the six year olds looked at him confused, "I thought you had to beat it out." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded with Naruto's idea.

Itachi just face palmed. "No… no. You need to use the ram sign and concentrate deep inside and find your Chakra then pull it out." Itachi went on to further explain the process and the two listened with extremely focused expressions.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, they sit on the ground and use the hand-seal Itachi showed them then concentrated. Sasuke seemed to find it first, Itachi was surprised at the amount, it's close to Genin in size already. That was unheard of for a six year old.

Naruto was concentrating as hard as he can. He found the pull but when he grabbed it to pulled it out, pain erupted in his skull. He could feel everything around him and he couldn't take it so suddenly. The trees were pulsing and he could feel the wind flow through the forests, the chakra presence of everyone in the village was well within his sensing range.

Itachi and Sasuke were watching with wide eyes full of worry. Naruto was grabbing his head in pain and his Chakra was fluctuating wildly. Naruto was trying to make the pain stop but it wouldn't, it was getting worse with the more Chakra that came out.

After a few moments several ANBU and the Sandaime Hokage arrive after feeling the Chakra all the way from the Hokage's office. Hiruzen rushed over to Naruto to see if he was okay, "Itachi what happened?" Barked Hiruzen. Heads were going to role if this was done maliciously.

Itachi froze, he couldn't move but managed to point to the ground around Naruto. Nobody noticed it until Itachi pointed it out- surrounding Naruto were several small sprouts of little trees. The ANBU around Naruto were severely shocked, the ANBU with the Inu mask and gravity defying silver hair walked up to the little trees. Touching one of them he felt the chakra running through it, they were pulsing with chakra and he felt like they were living entities with how much chakra was flowing through them.

Naruto finally passed out from the pain and chakra exhaustion, Hiruzen looked around and made sure to eye everyone seriously. "Not a word of this, any of you! Till I find out for sure what this is for sure." Nobody did anything other than node, they wanted no part of the Sandaime's wrath if they could help it.

Sasuke was worried for his new friend, one second he was fine the next he was screaming in pain.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sasuke asked shyly, the Hokage looked really serious and he was kinda scared. The Hokage's eye's softened at the scared little kid who's friend was just writhing in pain after something that should have been fun.

"I'm sure he will be alright Sasuke-kun. We have to get him to the hospital to run some tests, but I believe I know what it is." Hiruzen didn't want to say until he is absolutely sure about it. But he was 99 percent sure that the village just got it's second _Mokuton_ user.

xXx

(Konoha Hospital)

The Hokage didn't go to the front desk and demand a doctor no, he ran to the second floor and went to his most trusted doctor. She is the only person he trusted with Naruto's healthcare.

Rei Hanako was a Med Nin who served in the Third shinobi war as a Chūnin until she dedicated all of her time to healing. She was enjoying her afternoon tea when her door burst open and her Hokage came in with an unconscious blond in his arms.

Fearing the worst, she ran over with glowing palms and checked the little blond over, after a minute of searching she looked up with a flown, "Hokage-sama he only has Chakra exhaustion, nothing too serious, he should be fine in a few days." Muttered Rei wondering why the Hokage would over react over something that he should know about.

It was good to hear Naruto would be fine, but he already knew that, "I know that, but I want you to run some tests on Naruto-kun, as well as his mother." Rei's eyes widened, what the hell was going on?

"What kind of tests do you need me to run Hokage-sama?" She was certainly confused, she knew Kushina and knew that Naruto was her son, hell he was like a clone of Minato.

Hiruzen's face became serious, "Compare their blood to Hashirama Senju, Naruto-kun here activated his Chakra today, something happened and I want to confirm if it is just a mutation or a Kekkei Genkai. " Rei understood what he was talking about and looked at Naruto with wonder. He might have the Shodaime Hokage's Kekkei Genkai?

"Okay Hokage-sama, I will set up a room and perform the necessary tests for Naruto-kun and contact you when I'm done." The Hokage nodded while setting Naruto down on the couch in the office and left to go to his own Office. He needed to contact Jiraiya, maybe even _her_.

xXx

(Somewhere in Hi no Kuni)

For the past six years since his student's death, Jiraiya has thrown himself into his work. He wanted to get the thought of his student out of his head and the self hatred for not being there to help him. He promised Minato that he would look after Naruto but he could bring himself to stay in the village after what happened. What was worse was the man he considered a son had his face carved into the mountain and to Jiraiya it was like he was being judged the whole time he was there.

A small toad popped next to him with a scroll in its' hand, Jiraiya took it and with a bow the toad left. Reading through the scroll before his eyes went wide and he choked in shock, ' _I need to go back to the village. Sensei might need help dealing with this.'_ The political struggle between the elders and Danzo to get Naruto under their thumb will be a lot for the old man to handle alone.

Gathering himself before taking off in a speed that only an S-rank ninja could even hope to have towards the village to see his godson. Maybe this was his chance to make up for lost time...

xXx

(Somewhere else in Hi no Kuni)

Tsunade and Shizune were walking toward the next town for them to stay at and for Tsunade to gamble and get drunk. Tsunade has been drinking her sorrows away for years since Dan and Nawaki died, since that day she has been haunted by their deaths.

Tsunade was about to tell Shizune they should pick up the pace when a Slug popped up in front of her, surprised that her summons would contact her she bent down and saw a scroll. Rolling her eyes that someone from that hell hole was contacting her, she opened the scroll and started froze at what the scroll said, she has someone left. She has a piece of her family that was still alive.

She looked over to a Shizune, "Shizune we're going to Konoha, there is someone there that we need to meet."

Shizune couldn't believe what she was hearing, her master wanted to go _back home on her own volition!_ Taking the scroll from Tsunade and reading it over she began to understand, there was a piece of her family that has emerged and Tsunade wasn't going to let them die like the others. Nodding to her Master they ran off toward the village at high speeds.

xXx

(Two Days Later: Konoha Hospital: Rei's Office)

For the past two days Rei has been running tests on Naruto's blood and testing it on some of the DNA Hashirama left behind in their records. All ninja since the Shodaime Hokage established the hospital were required to have some blood on file so they can identify someone by their DNA if the body was to far gone. It made it so families would have closure and would know for sure that their loved one was truly gone rather than wondering.

Rei found that Kushina had in fact been a descendant of Hashirama Senju, somehow. That shocked Rei, her friend was related to one of if not the most powerful Shinobi in history. Naruto's blood however was a match for Hashirama but there was something in both of their DNA that was similar to each other. This allowed them to unlock their Kekkei Genkai. It was like the two of them were connected in a way different from just being family almost to the level of the soul perhaps.

She left to go notify the Hokage.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Hiruzen was hoping that Jiraiya would make it back before the test were done on Naruto. He was a sad that Tsunade didn't even send a message back to him, he was hoping that a real family member would make Tsunade get out of her self-imposed exile. But she never even replied so maybe she was truly too far gone.

Rei knocked on the Hokage's office door and entered when the Hokage called out to her. She bowed before the Hokage respectfully, "Hokage-sama the test are done and-" The window behind the Hokage opened and the Toad Sage let himself in with an easy grin on his face.

"Sorry for interrupting, but someone is on her way and we should get ready." Jiraiya's face became serious, he felt Tsunade coming to the village and hoped that something bad hasn't happened for her to need to rush home.

Hiruzen's eyes widened for a second, so she didn't reply because she was coming herself. "She is? Well that would be because I sent her the same message that I sent to you, hoping that she would come home to the last remnants of her family." Said the Sandaime before taking out his pipe to begin to sooth his nerves.

Jiraiya's face became hopeful, he has been trying to get Tsunade to come home for years, "Well she should be here any minute." Feeling the Chakra of a certain Senju they waited for her to enter the office.

Tsunade was surprised that she wasn't stopped more on the way to the Hokage's office, she guessed that everyone either knew who she was or that they didn't want to get in her way. She didn't exactly have the most inviting aura right now.

Entering the office to see a doctor, her teammate and sensei looking at her and a huffing Shizune behind her. Tsunade was going at a very fast pace since she received the message and Shizune wasn't at the same stamina level of her master so her lungs were currently lecturing her about her cardio neglect.

"Okay what is this I hear about Naruto Uzumaki being related to Oji-san and awakening his Kekkei Genkai. And where is he?" Asked Tsunade. She wasn't going to be placated until she was answered so her expression stayed serious as she glared at the occupants of the office.

"Yes, well thank you for coming Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan. I was about to hear from Rei here the results of the tests she has been running for the past few days that Naruto has been unconscious." Said Hiruzen. He took several puffs of his pipe as he looked over his office and the waves of nostalgia hit him hard. How many years had it been since so many members of Team Hiruzen were in the same room?

Tsunade was thinking that nobody else would be doing tests on Naruto while she was here. Who knows what they were really doing. Likely trying to harvest his genes to build some super wood using army. It wouldn't be the first time she thought humorlessly. That was another reason she stayed away from the village, after learning of the tests they were doing on Senju DNA like it wasn't from a person but a test subject.

"Well what are the results." Asked Tsunade almost fearing the results.

Rei cleared her throat, "I tested the blood of his mother Kushina Uzumaki and his own with Hashirama Senju. It appears that Kushina was a direct descendent of Hashirama-sama and Mito-sama. Naruto shares something with Hashirama-sama other than blood, being that they both have awakened the Kekkei Genkai _Mokuton_." She didn't bother telling them about the other connection since she couldn't really tell what it was and they had enough facts on their plates than some crack pot theory that would only complicate things further.

Tsunade was completely shocked, she has just found out that she had a nephew that has awakened her grandfathers Kekkei Genkai. She looked to her sensei with pleading eyes.

"Where is he." She all but demanded.

"He's in the hospital, I think awakening his Kekkei Genkai was too much for the little guy to handle and exhausted all of his Chakra when he activated it for the first time." Rei reported.

Hiruzen nodded, "How about we go and visit him then? Tsunade what do you plan on doing with him while you're here?" He was curious of his students intensions with his surrogate grandson.

Tsunade looked back from the doorway at her sensei, "I will make sure that I won't lose another one. I'll make sure this time. Lets go Shizune." She and Shizune left to head towards the Hospital with purpose. They were going to add one more to their little family.

The Hokage got up from his seat to go to Naruto's room, "This certainly is an interesting development, I hope she will stay because Naruto can't leave the village." Jiraiya just nodded and followed his sensei out. He too hoped for that, that way he knew that Naruto would be taken care of and he could rest easier while on his missions.

xXx

(Naruto's Hospital Room)

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, he had a killer headache and was confused about where he was. The last thing he remembered was training with Sasuke and Itachi then trying to activate his Chakra. Looking around the room he was about to get up and leave when the door opened.

Tsunade took a breath and entered the room expecting to see an unconscious little blond boy. Only to see big curious blue eyes staring at her curiously. She had to fight off the urge to squeal at how cute he looked, she walked over to him calmly and sat down in a chair by the bed.

"Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Tsunade Senju." Naruto's eyes widened comically. Jiji has told him about his team, she's one of the old man's students!

"You're one of the old man's students!" Naruto exclaimed in childish awe, she was someone from the stories the old man would tell him, it was like meeting a super hero.

Tsunade started chuckling at the little bond, "Yes I am Naruto-kun, I am also someone close to you." Naruto's eyes widened once again. She has blond hair like him she could be his mother! But he didn't say anything that would wake him up from the dream he was no doubt having.

"You are my nephew and a Senju like me. I have been wanting to meet you." Naruto was slightly upset that she wasn't his mother but was still happy that he has someone that is really his family. Not to mention that he was apparently a member of one of the most powerful and renowned clans in the Elemental Nations. The old man told him plenty about the Senju, and about his legendary sensei's.

Suddenly the door opened again breaking Naruto from his thoughts- in walked the old man and another old man with long spiky white hair that was like a lions mane.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun? You gave everyone quite the scare." Asked Hiruzen. Naruto looked embarrassed that he made people worry, he didn't want that he wanted people to be happy not worry.

"Sorry, but Tsunade here said that I'm her nephew, is that true?" Naruto asked while he looked at the old man. When he saw the old man smile and nod, Naruto launched himself at Tsunade in a hug, inadvertently smothering himself between Tsunade's enormous breasts. Jiraiya was already incredibly proud and jealous of Naruto, he did something that Jiraiya has been fantasizing about since his twenties. Lucky blond just like his father.

Tsunade was surprised that the little blond launched himself at her but after getting over her shock she wrapped her arms around Naruto and held him close. Naruto was happier than he ever has been before, he has a real family something he has dreamt about for as long as he can remember. He pushed away his tears that were about to fall, he promised himself a long time ago that he would never cry again and he wouldn't break that for something that was good.

Hiruzen had a smile on his face seeing the little bond that he loved like a grandson finally have someone in his life that would care for him like he wished he could. Naruto let go of the hug, whipped his eyes and looked at Tsunade with a big smile.

"So does this mean I can stay with you?" He hated living alone it's too quiet for him and the unbearable loneliness was taking a tole on the blond.

Tsunade looked at Naruto for a few seconds thinking about that. She doubted that she would be able to take Naruto with her and Shizune on the road. So that would mean that she would have to stay in the village, something she really didn't want to do. But she would die before she left him alone to possibly die like her brother and fiancé. Or worse be treated like a living weapon constantly being experimented on.

"Yes Naru-chan. You can move into our family compound with me." Said a smiling Tsunade, she smirked slightly at the surprised expressions of the other people in the room.

Naruto blushed at the nickname but didn't say anything about it, only smiling wider. This was hands down the best day of his short life.

Shizune who had been quiet the entire time decided to introduce herself to the newest addition to her family.

"Hello Naruto-kun my name is Shizune." She said pleasantly and lifted Tonton up to so that she could see Naruto.

Naruto smiled at her then looked around, "When can I leave? I want to continue training with Sasuke and Itachi. We were practicing and-"

Tsunade interrupted before he could get going. "Oh no you don't, you just suffered chakra exhaustion, at least wait until tomorrow. We'll tell them that they can visit you though. We're going to have to get some things done and later you can get your things and we can get settled at the compound."

Naruto looks down at not being able to get to train but nods.

The older people all walk out leaving Naruto alone to wait for any visitors, while they went to get the necessary paper work done for Naruto to be recognized as a the new Senju Heir.

xXx

(Hokage Office)

Hiruzen sat down behind the desk, Tsunade and Jiraiya were waiting for the old man to get the paper work going. This would no doubt take forever.

"Tsunade I'm making you Naruto's legal Guardian. With you being his clan head as well, nothing the council could try to do would be legal without your official consent." Tsunade and Jiraiya were pleased to hear that. After all, Naruto will be wanted both inside and outside the village for his legendary Kekkei Genkai. One that made a man literally feared world wide.

The Hokage and the Sannin went through many different forms and contracts to change Naruto from Uzumaki to Senju. The bureaucracy of a shinobi village never ceased to be tedious and the Sandaime reveled in his students annoyed expressions. They were getting a taste of what he's dealt with for fifty years!

xXx

(Shopping District)

Sasuke was shopping with his mother, he has been worried about his friend for the past few days. No matter what his family said he couldn't get the scene of Naruto writhing in pain after activating his chakra out of his head. And of course the Hokage hasn't said anything regarding Naruto yet.

Suddenly an ANBU popped up in front of Sasuke and his mother making Sasuke jolt in surprise, "Mikoto-sama. Hokage-sama wanted to notify you that Naruto has woken up and is allowed to have visitors at the hospital. He wanted to see Sasuke if that was okay."

Sasuke looked at his mother with a pleading look. "Can we go visit Naruto? I want to see if he can tell me what happened." Mikoto smiled at her little boy and nodded her head.

xXx

(Naruto's Hospital Room)

Naruto was really bored, he wanted to continue training or at least go and visit his first friend. But his oba-san forbid him from leaving his room. Maybe he could sneak out later, it'll have to be at night with the cover of darkness.

Naruto looked towards the door when he heard it start to open and saw his friend stick his head in to peek around. Seeing that Naruto was indeed awake, Sasuke walked in with his mother behind him, "Hey Naruto, what happened to you the other day?"

Naruto still didn't actually know what happened himself, "I don't really know, but my Oba-san came back to the village and said that I will be living in our clan compound from now on." Replied Naruto while shrugging, all he knew was that he was fine and he was fine with that.

Mikoto's eyes widened, she didn't know Kushina had a sister, let alone one that was alive. "Who is your Oba-san Naruto-kun?" Questioned the Uchiha Matriarch.

"Tsunade Senju, she said that I'm related to her and a member of the Senju clan!" Announced Naruto with an ecstatic expression. Mikoto and Sasuke were shocked that the little blond was related to the Slug Sannin and a member of the Senju clan. That was certainly unexpected.

"Well Naruto don't think that you're going to be better than me! You may be a Senju but I'm an Uchiha and we're the best!" Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt compelled to say that.

Naruto got a fire in his eyes after hearing that. "No way! When Oba-san lets me start training again I will kick your butt and I will totally beat you in the academy when we start!" That's how the afternoon went for both of them, Naruto and Sasuke arguing back and forth about who would be better than the other with a sighing Mikoto listening along the whole time.

xXx

(2 weeks later: Senju Compound: Head Family House)

Naruto was in his new bedroom of his new house. he was getting dressed in his new outfit. It was a grey zip up short sleeve shirt with the Senju clan emblem on the back and dark blue pants with the bottoms taped off into his shinobi sandals. It was simple but sharp and Naruto really liked it, even though his oba-san refuse to allow him to wear any orange. It was totally a shinobi color!

The past two weeks were interesting in his opinion, his Oba-san made a very strong argument to the elders for them to politely fuck off from her nephew. The Hokage announced to the village that not only did Tsunade return to the village but that Naruto was now the heir to the Senju clan. Most didn't believe that the Jinchūriki was a Senju until the Hokage gave proof and now everyone was starting to love the fact that one of the founding clans has a new heir and that it hopefully wouldn't die out.

The Hyūga and the Uchiha were the most upset. The Hyūga's were upset because now there was a third clan that could rival them in power and prestige.

The Uchiha were mad because their rivals were making a comeback and they liked not having to deal with the hardheaded Senju. Especially with clan-village relations becoming more and more strained since the Kyuubi attack. If it got any worse, actions were going to be taken.

Naruto walked into the kitchen where one of Naruto's favorite people was making breakfast.

Shizune had became Naruto's honorary big sister a day after moving in, "Nee-chan where is Oba-san?" Normally Tsunade was awake already.

Shizune looked back from the kitchen, "She's getting ready, don't worry she'll take you for your first day at the academy." Naruto smiled happily and started to eat his breakfast.

Tsunade was getting dressed. She was wearing the same clothes she usually wore only having the Senju clan emblem on her green jacket under the Kanji for Gamble. She was now the head of the clan not the last surviving member she would have to represent.

Today was Naruto's first day at the academy, he has been extremely excited for the past two weeks. His training with Sasuke has gotten much more competitive since finding out about his family. Sasuke would get better at shurikenjutsu and Naruto would train in it harder, Naruto would be better in Taijutsu and Sasuke would train in it harder. Sasuke's father loved that his second son was pushing himself so hard to be better than the Senju and Tsunade would just sigh that Naruto would train almost every day.

Tsunade walked down stairs to the dining room, "Are you ready for your first day Naru-chan?" Naruto looked up from his food with a smile and nodded several times.

"Of course Oba-san! I can't wait." He's almost vibrating with excitement. This was another chance to make friends and he was ready.

"Well let's get going we don't want to be late right." Naruto nodded his head and ran to put his plate in the kitchen, he gave his nee-chan hug and ran out the door grabbing Tsunade's hand on the way out.

xXx

(Academy Entrance)

Naruto and Tsunade were walking together to the academy, with the young Henge and the matching blond hair, some could and have confused them as mother and son. Naruto was looking around at all the new students with their families dropping them off. He was ready, he was going to be the best and he was going to have all the friends.

Naruto was looking for Sasuke though, after spotting him with his mother and brother he ran over, "Hey Sasuke! You Ready?" Sasuke looked over to the familiar voice with a smirk.

"Of course I am, I have to be better than you after all." Challenged Sasuke with a smirk.

While Naruto and Sasuke were arguing back and forth Itachi looked Naruto over, ' _He must not have been told yet, I can't wait until he becomes stronger, it will be very interesting to test myself against the fabled Mokuton_ _._ _'_ He was told by the Hokage not to mention it to anyone till it was made public knowledge. They would most likely wait until Naruto had control over his abilities first and he was strong enough to defend himself.

Naruto and Sasuke were interrupted from arguing when both of them had their ears pulled, "Will you two cut it out you're going to be late to class, everyone has already started to go in." Tsunade said while Mikoto was berating her son at the same time.

Both of them rubbed their ears and apologized before running inside waving to their families.

xXx

(Classroom 139)

Iruka is looking over his first class, this is a class full of most of the clan heirs, most important are the Senju and Uchiha members, those are legendary clans who founded the village after all. No pressure.

"Welcome to the academy. My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your sensei for the duration of your time here."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Thanks for reading the story! I hope you enjoyed and will leave a ** _Review_** on things you liked or disliked. If you noticed any errors please let me know!


	2. Tragedies, Training and Team Placements

Edited: 8/6/16

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Tragedies, Training and Team Placements**

* * *

It has been two years since the beginning of the academy, Naruto was now 8 years old. Naruto and Sasuke were back and forth for the top spot in the academy. They trained with each other almost everyday and were steadily pulling ahead of the other students. Naruto was told about his Kekkei Genkai and that he needed to keep it a secret until he could control it. Which was harder than he thought, it required mastery of Suiton and Doton then to use them simultaneously, not something an 8 year old could do.

Naruto has been training with Tsunade and Shizune for his chakra control, he learned that Hashirama was the greatest medic that ever lived. When Naruto asked his oba-san if she surpassed him she said that it would be like comparing Shizune to herself, so no. Naruto took it upon himself to be the one to surpass his ancestor- since he inherited the _Mokuton_ he might as well surpass him at everything. Tsunade loved that Naruto wanted to be a medic and was giving him chakra control training and books to read so when he he was ready she could start the Medical Ninjutsu training.

Naruto also started to read the Forest Style Taijutsu scroll, it was written by Hashirama to use in conjunction with a forest he was in or one he created. So Naruto thought it was appropriate to learn since he was the only one who could make a forest in any location. Apparently Tsunade wasn't the first one to use chakra enhanced strikes, Hashirama used them as well but only for finishing blows not every punch and not to the extent of Tsunade.

Ninjutsu wise he was learning Suiton to counter Sasuke's Katon,he managed to learn the Suiton: Suidon no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique), it was a very adaptable jutsu that he could use to counter the Uchiha fireball jutsu very effectively.

Sasuke was training with his father as much as he could manage himself. He managed to master the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) and was improving his Shurikenjutsu everyday. The Uchiha taijutsu was coming along but without the Sharingan he couldn't use it to full capacity. Itachi showed Sasuke different Shurikenjutsu that helped him stay at the top of the class in accuracy but he was losing in Taijutsu and was tied in Nin and Genjutsu with Naruto.

A very productive 2 Years. Until tonight- the night it all would changed for Sasuke. He was training with Naruto and was resting until he noticed that he was really late and his mother was probably worried about him.

Arriving to the Uchiha compound it look empty, it lacked any light or warmth he was used to when he got home. Running to his house he noticed that all the lights were off and that he heard something collapse upstairs, Sasuke ran up to see what the noise was.

Sasuke opened the door to find both of his parents dead with his ni-san behind them, "Ni-san! What happened! Why are they dead?! Whats going on!?" Sasuke didn't like the look in Itachi's eyes.

"I killed them all. Everyone in the clan is dead except for the two of us." Itachi said coldly and monotonously. His eyes were completely dead as he stared at his younger brother.

Sasuke visibly flinched, "You..you d-did w-what. WHY!"

"I wanted to test my strength, it turned out that I was right. The clan was weak and they went down with a pathetic ease." Itachi was starting to move forward. Sasuke was frozen he didn't know what to do, Itachi grabbed his shirt and picked him up to eye level.

"There are eyes in our clan that only the best of the very best could hope to awaken. They are called the Mangekyo Sharingan, to awaken them you need to kill your best friend. You need to live in hatred, only with hatred can you hope to gain the power to stand before me. Use your hatred and when you possess the same eyes as mine come before me." Itachi was starting to sound even more crazy by the end of his speech. Sasuke was shaking like a leaf and he was crying. All of it was too much to take in for the child.

"I want to show you something, it will help you gain hatred." Itachi closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them they were a sharingan that was in a shuriken pattern rather than the typical tomoes. He looked into Sasuke's eyes

"Tsukuyomi." he muttered, and the world around them changed.

Sasuke was forced to watch Itachi murder his clan- his family, over and over again for seventy two hours straight. When it ended his eyes were glazed over and he collapsed. Itachi turned away dropping the Genjutsu around his face and wiping his tears before whispering how sorry he was before leaving silently.

xXx

(Next Day: Konoha Hospital)

Sasuke was admitted to the hospital but the doctors couldn't figure out how to awaken him from the coma he was in. Tsunade and Shizune were on their way to see if they could help with a shell shocked Naruto following behind them slowly.

"Oba-san, did Itachi really...did he really kill them all?" Naruto couldn't wrap his head around killing your own family, he would die for his oba-san and nee-chan in a second.

Tsunade's eyes soften, "Yes Naru-chan, he did only Sasuke-kun survived." She knew how much he liked going over to the Uchiha's. Mikoto was a really nice woman she would always cook for the both of them after their training and treated Naruto like a third son despite being a Senju. In Tsunade's book that was worthy of praise as she has met many Uchiha that resented her for her clan name.

Naruto just nodded and made sure to be there for Sasuke, they're friends and he shouldn't be alone after losing all of his family in one night.

Tsunade and Shizune walked into Sasuke's room with Naruto trailing behind them. "I'm going to check him over, Shizune bring me that clipboard. Naruto go take a seat." Ordered Tsunade.

Naruto just sat in silence watching as Tsunade went over different things. Tsunade then put her hand on Sasuke's forehead for a second then nodded to herself.

"He should wake up soon, he was put under a high level genjutsu. He's very lucky there wasn't more damage." Said Tsunade.

Naruto got up and walked over to the side of the bed when Sasuke started to stir.

Sasuke's vision was blurry and he made out two blond shapes over his head before his vision cleared and it noticed that it was Naruto and Tsunade. Happy as he was to see that he was alive he was slowly remembering who wasn't living any longer and who was responsible.

"Glad you woke up man you gave everyone quite the scare." Naruto said, he was trying to see if there was any different after the jutsu but he couldn't tell by looking at him.

Sasuke groaned in pain, "Did they catch him?" His voice sounded dead making Naruto tense.

Tsunade shook her head with a frown, "No. He was gone before anyone knew what happened. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, please try and get some rest." She offered him a palm on his shoulder.

Sasuke wasn't having it, he frowned and looked up at the older Senju, "When can I start training again?" Demanded Sasuke while glaring at his hands. The only thing keeping him here was Tsunade and the second he could leave he would.

Frowning at his tone she answered, "Wait at least three days, you might be able to leave tomorrow but you need to take it easy or there could be permanent damage." After saying that, she and Shizune left and Naruto just waited for Sasuke to say anything.

Seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything he did, "What are you going to do now Sasuke?" Asked a worried Naruto knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.

Sasuke started to shake in anger, he didn't want to talk about it but Naruto wouldn't leave unless he told him. "I'm going to train as hard and as long as I can until I'm stronger than Itachi then I'm going to kill him." Was the stone voiced reply from Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't even a medic yet and he knew that that wasn't healthy, "Sasuke, that isn't healthy. Living like that will kill you." He meant for that to calm Sasuke down but it had the opposite affect.

"LIKE I CARE WHAT YOU SAY SENJU! I don't care if it kills me! I'll kill Itachi no matter what! Nothing will stand in my way!" His face darkened and he looked like he would continue, but Sasuke was getting weak from all the exertion. "Get out of here, I'm going to sleep." Muttered Sasuke before passing out.

Naruto nodded and left, outside the room was Tsunade and she was frowning, "I heard the end of that, he doesn't sound good. But considering what happened it doesn't surprise me. Give him some space and he should come around." She didn't think he would, but she couldn't tell that to Naruto.

Naruto nodded and started walking home, If Sasuke was going to dedicate all of his time to training so was he. He needed to make sure that he could keep up with or stay ahead of Sasuke so he can make sure Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid that he would regret.

xXx

(2 years later)

Naruto has been training like there was no tomorrow for the past two years. He started learning Medical Ninjutsu, so far he was able to heal small cuts and bruises, his Oba-san said that he was learning faster than Shizune did at his age much to his embarrassment when she would say that in front of his nee-chan.

8 months ago he learned a terrifying secret about himself from Tsunade and the Old man. He was the Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi, he certainly didn't see that coming. Apparently he should have bad or average chakra control as most Jinchuriki's cant get better than Jonin level control, but thanks to his Kekkei Genkai it can suppress the Kyūbi's chakra so that it didn't interfere with his control.

Along with his Medical skills he was learning from another man that was from the ANBU Black Ops named Tora, he wore a Tiger mask and had the ability to use the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. Naruto was shocked to find another relative but apparently he was a subject to one of Orochimaru's experiments allowing him to use a sub par version of his Kekkei Genkai. Tora was teaching him about Doton Chakra and helping along his Suiton training. He was getting there, he managed to learn some low level Doton Jutsu and another Suiton Jutsu, Tora said that he should be able to get the necessary control in a year or two so that he could start using Mokuton. Naruto was excited to start learning his bloodline.

Taijutsu wise he was still the best, the Forest style was amazing. He started to learn some of the basics to the Running Water style- it was made by the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. It was a more defensive and reactive style, relying on speed and redirection.

Sasuke was training till he dropped everyday as well. He was excelling in his Ninjutsu, managing to learn a few more Katon Jutsu on his own and kept up with his Shurikenjutsu training and was learning more advance Katas for his Taijutsu. He still hasn't managed to activate his sharingan but he wasn't training with anyone anymore to push him.

Naruto and Sasuke's relationship changed after the uchiha incident. Sasuke pushed everyone away, only allowing Naruto in when he wanted to spar. However after the training he would leave without saying a word. He still was inferior to Naruto, no matter how much he trained Naruto was ahead, but every spar he was getting better.

xXx

(Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke was going through some warm ups before Naruto arrived, he wanted to spar again to see if he could keep up or even beat him.

Naruto walked into the open area and frowned, he was hoping to get Sasuke to slowly open back up but whenever he tried to talk to Sasuke he would close back up even worse lash out in anger regressing further.

"Whenever your ready Sasuke." Challenged Naruto, it was the only time he felt like Sasuke was his old self- when they were sparring.

They both got into their stance, a leaf floated between them and when it was out of sight they rushed forward. Sasuke was always the one to go on the offense first throwing a punch to Naruto's stomach. Naruto redirected the punch and tried to kick Sasuke in the side. Sasuke flipped over Naruto and threw a handful of shuriken at the blond, Naruto took out a kunai to deflect all the shuriken only for a huge fireball to come in to his vision from his side.

Sasuke watched the fireball impact Naruto with a anticipation, he was looking around the training ground for Naruto. The blond shot up from under him and grabbed his ankles. Sasuke was waiting for this to happen and jumped away while flying through hand-seals, Naruto went through three seals quicker however. Suiton: Suidon no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique), Naruto released a torrent of water at Sasuke who was nailed in the chest by the powerful blast of liquid. Naruto blurred over to Sasuke who was tumbling back from the onslaught of the Suiton Jutsu.

Sasuke shook his head from the tumble and looked up to see a kunai pointed at his throat. "I give." Grumbled Sasuke.

Naruto smiled, "That was good! Want to get some lunch Sasuke? My treat." Naruto always offered food even if he was beaten, he wanted his friend to get out of his depression and was willing to be shot down a hundred times if it meant he would succeed on the one hundred and first.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second before shrugging and lead a surprised Naruto out of the compound to the only place they (Naruto) liked to eat.

xXx

(Ichiraku Ramen)

After ordering their food Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "I'm glad that you came with me." Smiled Naruto, he was slowly chipping away at the cold exterior of his best friend.

Sasuke just grunted, he wanted to eat and Naruto was one of the few people he could tolerate, most would either tell them how sorry they were or treated him like some fragile piece of glass. Out of all the people his age, Naruto was the only person he respected and most of the time the person he hated the most. Naruto was the one to constantly remind him that he wasn't strong enough to go after Itachi during their spars. His progress was fast but not nearly fast enough for his liking.

"Well Naruto, you're paying." Naruto just nodded with a smile. He didn't want to push Sasuke to talk more than he felt he should or make him angry by trying to be there for him for anything. It was progress over all, Naruto and Sasuke just ate and went there separate ways with no more words, none were needed between them.

xXx

(Senju Compound)

Naruto arrived to his usual training ground in his families compound. He was going through his Taijutsu stances when he noticed that Tsunade was there looking at him with a glint in her eye.

"Well Naru-chan, how about we get some work in? You finished the water walking now it's time to try one of my favorites. I want you to make a kunai spin over your hand, then you will have to balance it over a finger. After that the real fun begins, we put the kunai in the ground point up, and you have to balance yourself over it." Towards the end Tsunade had an evil grin spread across her face. She really liked to push the chakra control training to the extreme.

He took a breath before he took out a kunai and got to work. What Naruto didn't know was that he was about to reach the level of control that would be required to push the last levels of his nature transformation training. Tora would start him next week on them so he could hopefully get started on his Mokuton in a few months.

xXx

(3 months Later)

Naruto, Tora and Tsunade were in the Senju Training Ground. Tora was instructing Naruto on a new clone Jutsu without telling him exactly what kind of clone it was. Naruto backed up a few feet and went through three seals trying to do the jutsu. Nothing.

"Keep trying it's a difficult Jutsu." Tora instructed, Naruto went through the seals and kept trying over and over. After about thirty minutes he was about to give up for the day.

Taking a breath and going through the seals once again he concentrated on the flow of chakra. Naruto then felt a pull on the back of his neck. Turning around he noticed that he wasn't the only Naruto in the training ground anymore.

"Congratulations, you have successfully managed the Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)." Tora was smiling behind his mask, not that anyone could see it.

Tsunade clapped her hands with a smile and scooped Naruto up in a hug, smothering him between her enormous breasts. Shizune was shaking her head with a smile. Tora waited for Tsunade to drop Naruto who had a solid blush from his oba-san's excited hug, she really liked to do that.

"Okay Naruto. Now that you have successful used your first Mokuton Jutsu, we can start training your control over the element." Tora was sure that hidden in the compound were the training scrolls the Shodaime Hokage made when he was learning his Kekkei Genkai but until they found them he would have to settle for Tora's training methods.

Naruto got an excited grin on his face, he couldn't wait to start creating forests at will or making enormous statues with his Kekkei Genkai.

xXx

(2 years later: Age 12)

Naruto was on his way to the Academy, it was the day of the exam and he was excited to start his life as a shinobi. His training has been quite fruitful these past two years.

Tsunade has been upping the Medical Ninjutsu training ever since his control got to her liking, his Shōsen Jutsu (Mystic Palm Technique) was very good. He was able to heal all of the training injuries he received and has been following Tsunade and Shizune around the Hospital to get more experience. It was quite exhausting, but rewarding when he succeeded in helping someone in need.

Naruto has been trying to perfect his Forest Style Taijutsu, it has been coming along quite well, he was untouchable in Taijutsu by anyone in other than Sasuke who activated his Sharingan a few weeks ago after one of their more violent spars when Naruto didn't hold back much. Sasuke gave as good as he got when his bloodline activated and Naruto found it very hard to win in hand to hand.

Ninjutsu wise Naruto learned a few more each Jutsu his favorite being the Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Release: Earth-Flow River), he used it constantly against Sasuke in their now weekly spars. The Suiton Jutsu Naruto learned was the Suiton: Suidanha (Water Release: Water Severing Wave), he would mold chakra in his body then spew it out in a highly pressurized stream, he could cut through trees with it if he tried hard enough.

Genjutsu wise he learned how to release some higher level jutsu and learned the ever useful Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique). He was quickly finding out how much he loved the Jutsu, it was one of his most versatile Jutsu requiring only one hand-seal. He over used the hell out of it before Sasuke awakened the Sharingan, now it wasn't very useful.

He was most proud of the progress he has made on his Kekkei Genkai, he managed to learn a few powerful Jutsu. Naruto learned the Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique), turning his arm into wood he could use it to bind or pierce his opponent. Also the Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall) depending on the amount of chakra he put into the Jutsu he could use it to block almost anything, except for one of his oba-san's punches. He didn't have the skill with his Kekkei Genkai to block such devastating strikes.

But his now favorite Jutsu, the Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Nativity of the Sea of Trees). It was a Jutsu that could create a forest on any surface, he could make the smallest plant into an enormous tree in a matter of moments. His sensei Tora didn't even know the Jutsu nor did he teach it to the blond. Naruto was training and found the scroll inside one of the trees in the compound, it told him that only someone that had the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai could find the scroll. When he tried to show the jutsu to his sensei he could't use it since it required such a strong life force that Tora wasn't born with.

Entering the classroom for hopefully the last time he took his seat and waited, he was always the first one here. ' _I wonder who I will get on my team? I'll be the Rookie of the Year by such a small margin, so I will get the Top Kunoichi who I think might be Ino or Sakura not sure. I hope I get someone cool on my team like Shikamaru or Kiba.'_

He was broken from his thoughts when Kiba jumped up to the seat next to him with Akamaru in his Jacket. "Sup Naruto!" Akamaru barked right after to say hello.

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru. Where are you in the placements, you're at the bottom right?" Asked Naruto. It wasn't an insult, Naruto actually looked hopeful. Kiba just shook his head.

"No I'm more towards the middle." He didn't like the academy, all he really did was make sure he didn't fail but excelled in Taijutsu and physical workouts.

Naruto nodded, he thought so. Suddenly two girls burst into the room one with blond hair and the other with pink hair.

"First!" They both yelled at the same time. Ino and Sakura were rivals at the academy. Ino Yamanaka was Sakura's first friend when she was made fun of for her overly large forehead, but after they got to the academy they both fell in love with Sasuke and the friendship ended and the rivalry started.

Ino looked around the room and noticed that Naruto had an open seat next to him. She ran up and sat next to him, "Hello Naruto-kun, are you ready for the graduation test today." She asked while smiling at the blond, Naruto had been the subject of her affections since the second year of the academy when he sat next to her and was always happy to talk to her which was way more than any other cute boy did.

Sakura was fighting her way to sit next to Sasuke, she pushed away some other civilian boy on the seat and looked at Sasuke happily, "Hi Sasuke-kun! i'm gonna sit here if thats okay." Sasuke didn't respond he just looked at her for a second before grunting.

Iruka walked in and after yelling at everyone to settle down he cleared his throat. "Ok the final for the graduation will be the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)." After he told them that he walked into the other room and called out the first name on the list.

Naruto was watching people walk in to the examination room one after another. "What are you going to do to celebrate passing Naruto-kun?" Asked Ino, she was hoping that he would ask her to go to dinner after the test but she wasn't as delusional as people thought.

"I'm not sure, I think Tsunade Oba-san will want to do something, but she hasn't told me anything neither has my nee-chan." Ino nodded, she has wanted to meet Tsunade of the Sannin since she heard of her, she was like the Kunoichi every girl wanted to be.

Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke after excusing himself from Ino. "Hey, what are you doing after the test?"

"I'm going to train Senju, how about it, want to have a little dance after class?" After Naruto used his Kekkei Genkai in one of their spars he only really called him Senju in public, only calling him Naruto during their fights even then it didn't happen that much.

Naruto got a look in his eye that was more anticipation than anything else, "Oh. You want to have a spar Sasuke? Yes that would be fun. Meet me at the Senju training ground later. I want you where my medical supplies are so I can heal you afterwards." Naruto always got a thrill when fighting Sasuke, he loved every second of it. He suspected Sasuke did as well considering he always came back for more.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

All the Jōnin and the Sandaime Hokage were huddled around the seeing orb on the Hokage's desk. "So those are the heirs to the Senju and the Uchiha clans." A woman in red bandages and vines said observing them.

"Yes that is Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, they are both incredibly talented." The Hokage said after taking a puff from his pipe.

' _Senju Naruto, huh'_ A silver haired Jonin thought to himself looking over the blond who was looking like he was about to break out in a fight with the Uchiha.

"As you can see Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun have their families rivalry. With Naruto being at the top my plan for having them both together had to be changed since it would be unbalanced." The Hokage continued to watch until the rest were called to take the test answering any of the Jōnin's questions when they came up.

xXx

(Testing Room)

Naruto walked into the room and saw that Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were sitting behind a desk with a bunch of headbands on it, "Okay Naruto, please perform the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)." Iruka instructed.

Naruto nodded and went through the seals, a perfect clone puffed next to him. Both of the instructors nodded, "Congratulations Naruto you pass. Come and take your headband." Naruto couldn't keep the grin off his face, taking the headband and tying it around his forehead before walking out of he room. Everyone missed the dark look that passed over Mizuki's face.

* * *

Naruto walked back into the classroom with his headband on, Ino smiled at him happily. "Amazing Naruto, but it was kind of expected right you are at the top after all."

Naruto smiled at her, "Same can be said to you, good luck Ino. Do you want me to wait for you." Asked Naruto.

Ino's face lit up after hearing that, "Sure Naruto-kun, we can get some lunch afterwards to celebrate."

Naruto nodded watching her walk off before Kiba walked up to him headband tied proudly around his forehead, "Nice man, so what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go to lunch with Ino want to come?" Asked Naruto, he clearly didn't get the reason Ino was so excited to go to lunch but Kiba had a grin on his face.

"No, I'm going to celebrate with my mom and sis. Enjoy." Kiba's sly comment went over the blond's head.

Naruto just shrugged, when he saw a happy Ino with a headband tied around her waste he walked up to her, "Good job Ino, lets go get some lunch."

Ino and Naruto walked out of the academy to see parents congratulating their children who passed. Naruto and Ino walked through and noticed that Tsunade and Shizune were waiting,

"Oba-san, nee-chan!" Shouted Naruto waving at them to get their attention.

Tsunade and Shizune walked over to their little blond, Shizune got a evil look in her eye when she noticed Ino. Tsunade was giving another smothering hug to Naruto much to his embarrassment, neither of them noticing all the jealous looks Naruto was getting or the angry looks the wives were giving the men who were starring. When she let Naruto down, she gave him a kiss on the forehead, Naruto's face went beet red in embarrassment making Tsunade chuckle.

Shizune decided to interrupt at that point, "Congratulations Naruto-kun! Who is this cutie, is she your girlfriend?" Noticing the blush that appeared on Naruto's face and hopeful look that Ino was trying to hold back, she smirked even more.

"No nee-chan, we are friends. We're going to get some lunch do you guys want to come." Tsunade looked like she was going to except only for Shizune to stop her

"Go ahead Naruto-kun I'm sure you and Ino-chan will have a good time." Tsunade frowned but then smirked when she understood what Shizune was trying to do.

While Naruto and Ino were walking off someone shouted from behind them. "Ino-Hime!" They both stopped and turned around. Running up was an older male version of Ino, Naruto noted that he was from the original Ino-shika-cho team and must be her father.

"Daddy!" Ino was scooped up into a big hug from her father. "Congratulations Hime. Who are you and what are you doing with Ino." Glared Inoichi, he didn't want any boy near his daughter much less a boy her age.

Naruto didn't know why but he was suddenly very nervous, "I'm Naruto Senju, Yamanaka-sama." Bowing politely like his nee-chan taught him. Tsunade didn't care if he had manners herself but Shizune was adamant in that he wouldn't behave like her master.

Inoichi was eyeing the kid seriously as if having a mental debate. "I'm Inoichi Yamanaka, where are you two going?" He wanted to know if he was going to have to destroy the mind of a young Senju or not.

Ino decided that enough was enough at that point. "Daddy! We are going to lunch, I'll be home right after I promise." Inoichi immediately stopped and looked at his princess before nodding. Eyeing Naruto one last time before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, where do you want to go?" Naruto just grinned and took her by the hand before running off.

xXx

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Naruto ordered his food then looked at Ino expectantly, "I will have, one chicken ramen."

Naruto looked at her with a frown, "You should have gotten the large, trust me this is the best food in the village." Assured Naruto.

"I cant eat that much of this stuff, it's really bad for you." Scoffed Ino. Ramen was mostly salt, that was't the best meal for a girl hoping to keep her figure.

"Don't worry, you won't get a bad figure my oba-san eats here with me all the time and you see how she looks, she is still probably the most beautiful Kunoichi alive right now." Tsunade may be his aunt but Naruto loved and treated her like she was his mother. So he liked to brag about her and he like to pretend that she thought that way about him too.

Ino froze at that, "She eats…I will definitely eat here more often." She was still young but she wanted to have a sizable bust like Tsunade and if she could eat here and have a killer figure like that then she would follow her example. Maybe eating such things was the secret to developing such a sizable bust.

Walking out of the stand Naruto was laughing at the stuffed Ino.

"So three bowls, congratulation on entering the world of ramen lovers." Congratulated Naruto. Ino grumbled to herself, she didn't like that she found the food absolutely delicious but wouldn't lie to herself and say that the food wasn't good.

"Well bye Ino, thanks for coming with me."Said Naruto before he was about to walk off.

Ino smiled, "I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime if you want." Naruto smiled and nodded before running off to his house to hopefully get there before Sasuke does.

xXx

(Senju Compound)

Naruto was stretching when he heard someone enter the training ground. "Ready to lose Sasuke." Challenged Naruto, his blood was starting to pump in anticipation of their fight.

Sasuke was grinning madly himself, "Bring it on Naruto." Both of them got into a stance.

Naruto decided to start it off, charging in at close to top speed becoming a blur and going for a kick, Sasuke who activated his sharingan noticed the kick and leaned back and landed a lightning fast punch on Naruto.

Rearing back from the punch before engaging at a faster pace knowing that Sasuke would have trouble keeping up at this level he went on the offense. They both engaged in a blur of punches and kicks. Neither getting too many hits in on the other but not coming out unscathed either.

Over to the side of the training ground Tsunade was watching the spar with a frown. She hated when they fought now-a-days, they always took it to far and while she trusts Naruto, sometimes he would get carried away and stop holding back and fight with intent to kill. Both of the boys were far to excited by combat that she was worried that it wasn't healthy.

Back in the fight Sasuke tossed half a dozen shuriken at Naruto for him to jump back and to make some seals to use the Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall) to block the fire ball that was approaching him. Naruto went through some more seals and shot a high pressure stream of water through the wood at Sasuke who managed to avoid most of the Jutsu before jumping back from the tendrils of wood coming from the ground.

Sasuke watched as wood beams started to converge on him while going through seals, Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique), putting more chakra to give it extra power so as to burn the wood. The flames were hot enough to turn the wood that was coming at him to ash giving the Uchiha some breathing room.

Naruto frowned, he didn't know that Sasuke knew something like that, it was a B-Ranked Katon Jutsu for sure. Naruto took out a shuriken and tossed it before going through seals for the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu). One shuriken became hundreds, while Sasuke was using a Katon Jutsu to destroy the cloned shuriken. Naruto was building a lot of chakra before the ground shook and trees started to grow at an incredible rate.

' _Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Nativity of the World of Trees)_. _Always an impressive jutsu no matter when I use it.'_ Thought Naruto with a grin. This was his ultimate jutsu.

Sasuke was having different thoughts however, ' _When the hell did he get a jutsu on this ridiculous of a level?!'_ He was trying to dodge the trees that were trying to bind him, while the trees were cornering Sasuke. Naruto was jumping around the trees trying to get towards the top, charging his fist with chakra.

Sasuke was grabbed by the ankle and it was over. Sasuke was wrapped by the trees in a second. Naruto was above him preparing his final attack, noticing that Sasuke was trapped he jumped at him and slammed his fist into Sasuke, breaking him out of the trees and causing him to crash onto the ground creating a small crater.

Naruto landed next to him and put both of his hands on the ground and took back in the chakra from his jutsu and making the trees go back into the ground. Looking back over to Sasuke, he placed a glowing green hand on his chest and started to numb him. He went too far with that punch, luckily he didn't put too much into it but he didn't like to use chakra enhanced strength in his spars.

Tsunade walked up with a frown on her face, "A little over board don't you think?" Naruto nodded absently, he was still focusing on Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes, "When did you learn that Jutsu Naruto?" Sasuke has only read about that jutsu, never thinking that Naruto was capable of using it. It was said to be the jutsu that created the forests around their village during it's conception.

Naruto grinned, "I learned it a bit ago, but it wasn't ready to use against you yet. I hope you start training even harder now or you wont catch up Sasuke-chan." Teased Naruto making Sasuke growl. He hated being reminded but it wasn't like he wasn't thinking it himself.

"Thanks for the spar, I'm going to head home. See you at the academy tomorrow for team placements." Sasuke said before he jumped off to head home before Naruto could say anything making the blond frown.

"I wish he would open up more, I hate what Itachi did to him." Muttered Naruto.

Tsunade just frowned in response, deciding to lighten the mood, "Come on Naru-chan, go get cleaned up so we can eat whatever Shizune made to celebrate." Naruto smiled before running off to get cleaned up, Shizune was the best cook!

xXx

(Next Day: Academy Classroom)

Naruto was waiting for Iruka to walk in he was running late which wasn't like the scarred Chūnin. The door opened and Iruka walked in with a few bandages on but fine otherwise.

"Okay settle down. You're now shinobi of Konoha! I don't want you all to think that you'll achieve your dreams or that all of you will live long enough to even try to achieve your dreams. Right now you are only Genin, bottom of the food chain but with hard work I'm sure that you will climb the ranks. Now for the teams placements..." Naruto wasn't paying attention after that.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha-" Naruto started to listen, interested in who will be with Sasuke. "-Sakura Haruno-" Sakura jumped up and cheered at all the groaning fellow fan girls. "-and Choji Akimichi."

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka" All thee of them were fine with the placements of the team. Neither of them had any problem with the other.

"Team 9 is still going and Team 10 is Naruto Senju, Ino Yamanaka and-" Ino was holding herself back from cheering, that would be lame to do right in front of Naruto. "-Shikamaru Nara, your sensei's will be here any minute now." Iruka walked out of the room leaving the students to wait for their sensei's.

Naruto and Ino walked over to shikamaru, "Hey! Looks like we're going to be on the same team Shikamaru." Started Naruto with a smile.

Shikamaru yawed and looked at the two blonds in front of him, "Troublesome, yeah looks like it Naruto."

Right as Shikamaru said that the doors slid open and two Jonin walked in. One was a grinning women with purple hair in a pineapple like ponytail and a light brown trench coat. The Male Jonin was in the standard Jonin attire with a black short sleeve shirt instead of the long sleeve blue shirt that was normal.

"Team 8 come with me." The woman said.

"Team 10 lets go." The male Jonin said.

Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru followed silently until they noticed that they were in a barbecue restaurant. The Jonin led them to a booth then, "Well, have a seat. Why don't we start off with an introduction. Names, likes, dislikes goals hobbies whatever you like."

The three of them nodded quietly, "Why don't you go first sensei." Ino didn't even know the guys name.

The man nodded while lighting a cigarette and taking a puff, "I'm Asuma Sarutobi, my likes are smoking and shogi, dislikes are when people tell me to stop smoking and my goals, I guess to settle down with a family. Now you first drowsy."

Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath, "I'm Shikamaru Nara, my likes are shogi and cloud watching, dislikes are troublesome people and my goal is to marry an average girl and retire as a Chunin." Asuma chuckled while Ino and Naruto sweat dropped.

Ino cleared her throat and started talking without being prompted, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, my likes are flowers and..uh well, dislikes are lazy people" Shooting Shikamaru a glare making him mutter something about troublesome blonds. "Goals are to surpass my father's skills with our clans' Jutsu." Finished Ino, nodding her head happy with her introduction.

Asuma gestured to Naruto, "I'm Naruto Senju, I like nature, my oba-san and nee-chan, dislikes are people who judge before they meet someone. Goals are to surpass my ancestors and become the Hokage."

Asuma looked them over, he had a lazy Nara, a Yamanaka princes and the Senju prodigy. He liked the team but they'll likely need a lot of work to work as a unit.

"Okay you three, tomorrow we'll have a test that will determine if you can become full-fledged Genin." Seeing the confused looks he elaborated. "The academy test was to see if you had what it takes to become a Genin. Meet me at training ground 10 tomorrow at 8 o'clock."

All of them ate the meal and left to go home to prepare for the test tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Hopefully you don't mind the Time skips, I wanted to get the story to Cannon. Leave a **_Review_** please they really help!


	3. Meeting a fossil

Edited: 8/8/16

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Meeting a Fossile**

* * *

xXx

(Senju Compound: Training Fields)

Naruto was working on his control over his Mokuton, he was making trees and trying to control more than one branch at a time with better precision. He decided to mold chakra into the tree to his right but instead of it moving it started to shake slightly and fight him for control.

Naruto stropped what he was doing and looked over at the tree, walking up to it and putting his hand on it to feel the core. There was chakra already flowing through it, not his nor Tora-sensei's but it was familiar for some reason. Making the snake seal and concentrating on the tree Naruto started to mold chakra to overpower the dormant chakra in the tree. His chakra levels were slowly rising higher and higher.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade and the Hokage were discussing the matter of whether or not Naruto should be allowed to use his Kekkei Genkai in the field now that he was a Genin.

"What I'm saying sensei is the Mokuton is his greatest weapon right now and it is his birth right to use. Not to mention the last Uchiha, since he's the last user of his families kekkei Genkai should he not be allowed to use his Sharingan?" Tsunade made an excellent point, Sasuke was going to be sought after for his now endangered Kekkei Genkai, so Naruto should be allowed to use his power if he wanted to.

"That, makes a surprisingly good amount of sense. We-" Both of them look towards the Senju Compound where they felt Naruto's chakra, which was flaring quite highly. Both exchanged looks before leaving to see what the commotion was.

xXx

(Senju Compound: Training Fields)

Naruto was so focused on his task of overpowering the dormant chakra he didn't notice that the Hokage and Tsunade arrived behind him with confused expressions.

Naruto kept raising his chakra levels higher and higher, he was starting to glow with an orangish-yellow aura of chakra. Tsunade was about to walk forward to see what was wrong but was stopped by Hiruzen. He wanted to see what exactly Naruto was trying to do uninterrupted.

The tree was shaking wildly and Naruto felt it was about to give so he put all of his power into the Tree, every ounce of it. The Hokage and Tsunade were shocked that Naruto's chakra was so strong already, the tree in front of Naruto finally started to open and out popped a large scroll that was the size of the Scroll of Seals. Naruto felt woozy and was swaying before falling to the ground and almost passed out.

Both the Hokage and Tsunade rushed over to the fallen blond. Tsunade start to check over Naruto while the Sandaime inspected the seal. ' _This must have been left here by Hashirama-sensei, just like that jutsu Naruto found a few weeks ago but this required much more chakra and control of the Mokuton that the other tree did. Hashirama-sama must have made it so someone could only access the scrolls should the person have the necessary strength and control to use what lies within them.'_ The man known as the Professor deduced almost instantly.

Tsunade kept checking over Naruto until he started to stir, "I'm fine Kaa-chan, I'm up." A drowsy Naruto muttered making Tsunade freeze.

She kept looking at Naruto with a wide eyed expression, she has heard some people say that they looked similar with the hair color and skin tone plus with her henge up she looked around the age of Kushina. But to hear Naruto call her that, even if he was drowsy it shocked her, but what shocked her more was that she liked being called his mother. She certainly treated and loved him like a son.

Naruto shook his head not knowing what he said or that it caused such a storm of emotions inside his Aunt. "Man I have never used that much power in something before, it was exhausting." Naruto said loud enough that the Hokage and Tsunade were brought out of their thoughts.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun" The Hokage asked, judging from the fact that Naruto was standing up he was sure the boy was fine.

"Well I didn't think that I would need to use so much chakra but I'm curious to look inside of the scroll." Naruto went over to the scroll and opened it. There was a complex seal in the first part that started to glow.

They weren't expecting to see a smoke pop up and to hear coughing. The three watching were looking at the smoke with wide eyes. "Man I didn't expect there to be so much smoke, I should tell Tobi to fix that." The smoke cleared to reveal the Shodaime Hokage in all his glory. He was over six feet tall with long black hair that went to his middle back. He wore mesh armor under a black for fitting suit and red armor over that.

None of the three could even speak, they were trying to gain their motor functions so they could pick up their jaws. It was incredible to see such a legend before their eyes.

"Hey! Hiruzen! Good to see you! Man you look like really old!" Hashirama exclaimed in a booming voice that shocked Naruto, he didn't think someone as renowned as The Shodaime Hokage to be so…exuberant.

"Hashirama-sensei…how, what?" Hiruzen eloquently asked. He missed his sensei's so much and to see one of them after so many years was truly a treat.

Hashirama laughed at his shocked student, "Well this is one of my scrolls I put throughout the compound, so if someone awakened my Mokuton I could at least meet them." Hashirama looked around and stopped on Tsunade.

"Tsuna-chan is that really you?" Tsunade definitely…grew up. Hashirama was surprised that his little princess was so, how should he put it…developed.

Tsunade almost started to cry at seeing her grandfather after so long. "It is Oji-san. How are you here right now you have been dead for over fifty years?"

Hashirama's eyes widened after hearing that. Fifty years?! Wow, wait how was Tsunade so young? Concentrating on her more he felt some chakra surrounding her, so she was using a henge to look younger. "I didn't think you were so vain that you would use a henge to look younger, but you are very beautiful Tsuna-chan."

Tsunade blushed hearing that. Naruto decided that he was the only one left that wasn't introduced, "Hello Hashirama-sama my name is Naruto Senju, I was the one to open the tree to get the scroll." Naruto said while bowing politely.

Hashirama ran up and picked him up like he was a baby and inspected him, grinning wildly he started to cheer and spin crazily. "I was worried that nobody else would inherit my Kekkei Genkai! This is amazing Naruto-kun, and to come so far so fast you're almost to where I was at your age!" Hashirama was really impressed but he was almost the head of the Senju Clan when he was a teenager.

After Hashirama stopped the spinning Naruto was sure that his neck was about to snap from the whiplash. "So, I am nothing more than a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). I don't have a long time, so I want to explain to you that, this scroll is the techniques that someone who is capable of opening the tree would be able to use." None of them noticed that Hiruzen gave a small fist pump at being right.

"I will tell you that when you master this scroll it will lead you to the next one, I will tell you that there are, including this one, three scrolls throughout the compound and the next one will have the rest of my jutsu. But the third one will have something else, something better. I'm sorry that I won't be there to help you learn this stuff since the other scrolls don't have any Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) so I apologize." Naruto was listening more intently than he ever has before, it wasn't everyday that a dead ancestor was there to instruct you on your Kekkei Genkai that was thought to be lost but you some how have.

"So, the next scroll have the rest of your jutsu, but the third one has something even more powerful than your jutsu, or is it just the hardest to learn." Naruto asked, he was trying to get over the fact that there were two more scrolls left and only one had jutsu in them.

Hashirama nodded, "I wont spoil it but the third scroll requires complete peace and perfect control." It was vague but Hashirama liked to be mysterious, Mito said it was amusing when he would do it to make fun of his brother who was the pinnacle of control. Tobirama would usually lose it and scold Hashirama for acting like a child before stomping away.

"Seeing as how I have said what I wanted to say I would like to do something one last time." Hashirama put his hands in the snake seal. The three watching started to look around at the surrounding forest, it was almost coming to life or at least becoming younger.

"I'm using the Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Nativity of the Sea of Trees) to make the surrounding forest more vibrant and my old training ground less…dark." He could feel the forest, the trees were just as large as he remembered but they were almost corroded, after he was done most of the trees affected by his jutsu looked healthier and much stronger.

"That is all the chakra I have left, I will be dispelling soon. It was good to see you Hiruzen, Tsuna-chan and it was very nice to meet you Naruto-kun and I'm glad that there is someone like you to help bring the village to new heights that I know you can. And maybe you can accomplish my dream of making a place where everyone can understand each other and fighting wont be necessary any longer." Hashirama said with such passion it showed Naruto exactly why he was held in such high esteem.

Naruto did the only thing he could, he bowed. "I will succeed, I swear Hashirama-sama."

Naruto never really thought about that kind of world, only that he wanted to become strong to surpass his ancestors and be the next Hokage. But hearing what the Shodaime Hokage always wanted to do and that he could take up the task of completing the Shodaime's goal for him was an honor. It also showed him how narrow his views have been and selfish he was.

Hashirama smiled at the blond and waved to his tearful granddaughter and former student before dispelling.

A few silent moments passed before anyone said anything, "That was incredible, to think I would ever get to meet THE Hashirama Senju." Naruto started to fanboy over his ancestor making the older ninja watching him chuckle.

"It was good to see Hashirama-sensei one more time indeed." Tsunade didn't say anything she only nodded.

Naruto walked back over to the scroll before opening it to look inside. A smirk formed on his face, these would do just fine. Tsunade and Hiruzen looked over his shoulder at the jutsu's in the scroll, after sharing a look they shook their heads. Naruto would never stop training now.

"Don't think that just because you have that scroll means you can neglect your other studies, you're coming along so well in you medical skills I wont let you fall behind mister." Tsunade's tone didn't really cover how serious she was, Naruto had so much potential in the Medical Ninjutsu field that it would be a travesty to let him ignore it for some flashy although very helpful jutsu.

"I'm going to get to work, it was good to see you Jiji I'm going to work on a jutsu that caught my eye." Naruto didn't really wait to hear what they had to say before running off.

"I really think that Naruto-kun has the potential to become the Hokage in a few years. And with Hashirama-sensei's jutsu, I don't know how strong he could become." Hiruzen never saw how strong Hashirama really was he only heard about it from his sensei the Nidaime Hokage. Tsunade nodded as she watched Naruto sit down and started to read over the scroll for a jutsu that he found particularly useful.

xXx

(Next Day: Training Ground 10)

Naruto was meditating in the training ground waiting for his sensei and his teammates to arrive so they could start the test so as to see if they could become full fledged genin. He was told last night that he was allowed to use all of his jutsu even his Kekkei Genkai, he couldn't wait to try them out on his sensei. It killed him all these years that he couldn't talk about his Kekkei Genkai but he couldn't because his oba-san would punch him through the nearest wall for a lack of discretion.

Naruto was using one of his new training exercises. It involved feeling the trees around him, using their natural chakra to feel around the environment. In the scroll it said that Hashirama could sense hundreds of miles easily using this technique when he mastered it, since Naruto only read about it yesterday he wasn't quite the master yet.

Ino Yamanaka arrived to the training ground five minutes before the test was scheduled to start only to see that Naruto was the only other person here. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, she walked up and sat down right in front of him.

Tapping him on the forehead to get his attention, "You there Naruto-kun? We only have five minutes before the test starts."

He slowly opened his eyes to look at the blond girl in front of him. "I'm here Ino I was just training." He didn't feel like telling her what he was training, he would show her when he got the hang of it.

Asuma and Shikamaru both arrived at exactly 8:00, "Good morning you guys, your test will be for the most part simple. All you will have to do is capture me within the hour." Asuma didn't say anything more he just disappeared signifying flawless use of the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique).

All three of the hopeful genin just stared at the spot their sensei previously occupied. ' _So he expects us to not only find him but to attack and capture him, this is just—'_

"Troublesome we need to track him, I have a plan on how we can capture him." Shikamaru said already assuming the position of the team leader.

Naruto thought about it for a second, "So, anyone have any tracking skills? Have something but it is no where near being able to be used to find a Jonin." Naruto didn't want to rely on his brand new technique but if it was the only option, it would have to do.

Shikamaru looked over to his right for a second before looking at Naruto, "He's right over there." Shikamaru said pointing to his right where asuma was not even thirty feet away watching them while smoking. Naruto and Ino just sweat dropped.

Looking at his teammates for a second Naruto decided to take charge, "Ok—"

"Naruto you and Ino will need to beat him into the direction of that tree and then I will capture him with my jutsu." For the most part that was the idea that Naruto had but the constant interruptions were getting to the blond. ' _He really needs to let me finish a damn sentence, it's really annoying that he keeps interrupting me.'_

Naruto rushed forward tossing a shuriken at Asuma then going for a low kick which the elite shinobi just jumped back from. Naruto shot forward and sent a high kick towards his team leader who slapped it away, twisting with momentum Naruto sent a haymaker towards his sensei who leaned out of the way. While the Jonin knew that he was more than fast enough to dodge he was shocked when he was hit on the check.

Asuma was confused for a second before realizing his mistake and flared his chakra to release the Genjutsu, the Naruto in front of him disappeared showing that it was a Genjutsu in fact an illusion. ' _The_ _Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu_ _(Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique)_ _, I have never seen it used in such a way. I will tell Kurenai about this, she'll like to hear that a genin was willing and able to use Genjutsu.'_ Asuma was brought out of his thought when Ino dropped in front of him with a kunai in hand ready to engage.

While Ino was trying and failing to lead Asuma anywhere Naruto decided that now was the perfect opportunity to attack Asuma from a distance with his Mokuton. Asuma was impressed with his female student's Taijutsu while it was no where near as fast as Naruto's but it was good for a newly graduated genin.

The ground under Asuma broke apart and giant branches and roots of wood started to attack him simultaneously. ' _Mokuton! I don't believe it, dad said that he was very impressive but to think he has the Shodaime Hokage's legendary kekkei genkai, he will be incredibly powerful in the future.'_ Asuma was starting to take this very seriously as he took out one of his trench knives, flowing wind chakra through it he went to work. His chakra enhanced knife easily cut through the wood and allowed him to maintain breathing room away from the dead wood. Using grace that someone who has years of training could only hope to achieve Asuma continued to dodge, slice and destroy Naruto's jutsu.

In the trees Shikamaru was watching with wide eyes, ' _I always knew Naruto was troublesome but to have the Mokuton, thats insane! Well I can use this to capture Asuma-sensei in the_ _Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)_ _.'_ Thought Shikamaru as he started to creep forward towards the fight.

Back in the fight Naruto was getting seriously annoyed- not only was Asuma dodging and destroying his branches but he was getting closer and closer to him. Naruto noticed that the shadows behind Asuma were starting to move, gaining a smirk on his face Naruto went through more hand signs.

Asuma was about to move in and disable Naruto when giant hands made of wood shot out of the ground and tried to crush him. He did what any sane person would do and jumped back to gain some space, right into the Shikamaru's shadow.

Shikamaru smirked when Asuma's foot hit the shadow, "Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)…success." Shikamaru said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Ino came out of the forest where she was waiting for another opening after Naruto started to use his Jutsu. "That was incredible Naruto-kun, Shikamaru." Ino didn't really do anything during the test, it was mostly Naruto and Shikamaru even though Shikamaru was just the one to capture Asuma...it was more than she did.

"Yes it was, good job you three. Let me out of this jutsu Shikamaru," Shikamaru complied and both of them started stretching a little.

"Now Naruto, that's quite the skill set you have there- Mokuton _._ Tou-san said that you were special but I didn't think that much." Asuma didn't remotely think that he was capable of using the legendary Kekkei Genkai of the Shodaime Hokage.

"Yeah that was incredible! Was it really Mokuton?" Ino asked, she never expected that Naruto was not only a Senju but a direct descendent to the Shodaime Hokage, it was unreal.

"Yeah, I learned that I had this Kekkei Genkai when I was about seven years old. But I unknowingly awakened it when I was six when I first activated my chakra." Naruto was happy that he finally got to tell people his own age other than the ever silent Sasuke about his Kekkei Genkai. The Uchiha was never impressed with anything just more or less pensive depending on the situation.

"Well that's all well and good and since you three successfully managed to capture me I henceforth declare us Team 10! We'll start our missions tomorrow as well as team training. Oh, Naruto, what was that jutsu towards the end with all the Wood arms?" Asked Asuma, he was very intrigued with that technique, it has a lot of potential.

Naruto perked up, this was the jutsu that caught his eye last night. "It was the Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu (Wood Release: Laughing Buddha Jutsu), I started learning it last night. When I master the jutsu the hands should be massive and the range will increase exponentially." Naruto couldn't wait until he mastered the jutsu, it was gonna be amazing.

Asuma nodded, "Cool, well see you three tomorrow." Asuma left without another word to go and report to the Hokage.

"That was fun you guys but I need to get to the Hospital. I promised my Oba-san that I would help her today after the exam." Naruto said before darting off before the other two could get a word in. If he was late then he would have another shift as punishment and as rewarding as healing people was it was ridiculously tiring.

Ino deflated at not getting another chance to spend time with Naruto but shook it off with practiced ease, "Well Shikamaru, what do you have to do today?"

"I have to go help my dad with the deer, not to mention train. My kaa-san is making me train even more since she heard I would be on the same team as Naruto, something about not being a burden or something." After seeing a little of what the blond Senju was capable of, he had to admit that his mother was right. If he didn't start training to keep up, all he would end up being is dead weight.

Ino nodded and left, she didn't have anything to do today maybe she would go annoy forehead. Yeah, that sounded like a lot of fun plus she could see how her team did.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

All the Jonin that were testing the new Genin were standing at attention in front of the Hokage. "Okay lets get started, who passed and who failed." The Sandaime started to listen to all of the teams that failed it wasn't much of a surprise, he only really expected two or three teams to pass.

Kakashi stepped forward, "Surprisingly, team seven passed." You could hear a pencil drop in the room since Kakashi never passed a team.

Coming out of his momentary shock the Hokage asks, "So how did the test go?" He was also curious about the Uchiha, he only barely lost to Naruto for the spot of Rookie of the Year.

Kakashi thought about it for a second, "Well I did the normal bell test. It started out exactly how I expected- the three of them separated and attacked me individually. However, Sasuke was very strong, he managed to touch a bell and had I not backed off he would have taken it. That kid is good, I can only imagine how good Naruto is if he beat out Sasuke. The other two- Choji and Sakura were almost exactly how their files said they were, both have lots of potential but right now they are still fresh and don't yet have the same drive that Sasuke does to get stronger. After they attacked me individually, Sasuke managed to figure out the meaning of the test and got Choji to work with him and Sakura never needed convincing, she would listen to whatever he says. With team work I let them get the bell and they passed." Kakashi sighed since he wasn't used to talking that much but that was the just of what happened.

Everyone was mulling over their thoughts on two things. One was that Sasuke managed to almost get a bell from THE Kakashi Hatake and that somehow Naruto was stronger than him.

Seeing the silence that was taking over the room Anko stepped up, "Team eight also passes Hokage-sama." The Third nodded and Asuma stepped forward.

"Well my test was a little different than yours Kakashi, I wasted them to capture me. But Naruto has something that I never would have expected, somehow—" looking at his father before looking at the whole room, "—Naruto has the Mokuton." There it was, everyone understood why Naruto was so strong and able to keep up with Sasuke, he had a legendary Kekkei Genkai himself.

The Sandaime who was still smoking his pipe nodded, "Yes we have know for a while- some ANBU, myself, both of my students and young Sasuke-kun have known about his Mokuton for sometime now. But since he just now has the appropriate control over it he was just now able to show it to everyone else." The Hokage originally wasn't going to let anyone know until it was absolutely necessary. But why be afraid of what the other countries would do if one of their shinobi was strong, they would have to get through the whole village before someone could get to Naruto.

The rest of the Jonin nodded, it wouldn't be right to tell the rest of the village and risk danger before you could control something.

"Now that we have the teams that have passed, you're all dismissed." Hiruzen waited for all of the Jonin to leave before sighing.

A smirk grew on his face, " _Man I thought that meeting would never end. Now where were we my precious._ " Hiruzen giggled to himself before taking out his copy of _Icha Icha Paradise._

xXx

(Konoha Hospital)

"Thank you for the help Naruto-sama." A dark haired civilian said to Naruto.

Naruto just waved her off. "It's my job and you don't have to call me that, just Naruto would be fine Nemu-san." Nemu nodded and left, she was worried about a possible broken ankle but Naruto fixed it up and all she had was some pain that would go away with the medication.

Naruto let out a breath, he was young and a new genin but the Hospital recognized his skill as a medic so he was given patients back to back. It didn't help that Tsunade was the Hospital Chief and dared any one to defy her choice of staff.

"Very good Naru-chan, how about you take a break and get some lunch with me." Tsunade who was leaning in the doorway asked while looking at her nephew.

"Sure Nade how about some dango." Tsunade smiled and led them out.

xXx

(Dango Shop)

After they ordered they sat down at one of the tables, "You have been coming very well in your Medical Ninjutsu, I think it is time for you to start learning more advanced techniques." Tsunade wanted to eventually give Naruto the Slug contract since he has the Chakra levels to summon them and the control to use the remote healing. She would have gave it to Shizune but apprentice didn't have the reserves to summon the larger slugs and wouldn't have been able to sustain the jutsu for too long.

"That would be cool but I have missions and team training now, so I don't think I will have that much time to focus on my medical Ninjutsu." Between team training and missions not to mention learning all the Jutsu in the scroll and mastering his Kekkei Genkai. He just didn't have a way to do it all at once.

Tsunade frowned, this is what she was worried about when Naruto got that scroll. "I know that you want to learn from the scroll. But I don't want you to neglect your Medical training okay? You have a lot of potential for Medical Ninjutsu so please at least read the books I give you so you can progress." She couldn't force him to train what she wanted but she wouldn't let him completely stop training his Medical Ninjutsu if she could help it.

"Don't worry Nade, I fully intend to continue my training, plus I need to up my control if I want to progress much further." Tsunade nodded along with that, the higher level jutsu she would teach Naruto required perfect control.

They got their Dango and started to eat before Tsunade decided to change the subject, "So Naru-chan are there any girls you like?" Naruto sucked in too much air and started to choke on his food for a few seconds after banging on his chest. Tsunade watched all this and had a wide grin at Naruto's blush after he was done.

"No Nade I don't have and crushes right now, I am more focused on my training." Replied Naruto with a serious expression, he didn't want there to be any confusion about what he just said.

"Oh and what about that blond on your team, the Yamanaka?" Tsunade knew that they went to lunch together, maybe Naruto was too shy to admit anything.

Shanking his head with a frown, "No, I don't like Ino. She's a fangirl and they're annoying. If she starts to take this stuff more seriously then maybe but for now it's a solid no."

Shrugging off his answer, she hated fangirls too. They continued to each their food talking about random stuff to pass the time.

xXx

(Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke was training his Katon, he was using one of the higher manipulations exercises. He was sitting in front of a fire and running chakra into it to make the flames increase or decrease in size. This was an advanced manipulation of Katon, he once saw Itachi doing this during the winter when- no. That man isn't here he won't think about him.

' _I need to test my affinity the next chance I get. The Uchiha have hundreds of jutsu ranging each element and it would be a waste to not learn most of them.'_ Sasuke was thinking about how he could pull ahead of Naruto. The Senju has three elements and Medical Ninjutsu on top of his Amazing Taijutsu. Sasuke needed something more than just the sharingan otherwise he wouldn't be able to over take Naruto.

He has Katon, solid Taijutsu, two tomoe Sharingan and advanced shurikenjutsu. That just wasn't enough he would have to talk to Kakashi about something else. Maybe he could take up a weapon, his reach was average for his age- curse his short arms.

xXx

(2 Weeks Later)

Team 10 has gone on over a dozen missions in the past two weeks and they were finally ready for a C-Rank missions. Much to the resident blond's happiness and the Nara's misfortune.

"That makes sixteen completed D-Ranks, good job. What will it be this time?" The Hokage was about to push another D-Rank but they were passed the recommended amount of D-Ranks before they were allowed to have a C-Rank. So it was up the their sensei on which they would take.

"Yes I think that they are ready for a C-Rank mission now." Asuma was glad he didn't have to watch them do D-ranks anymore, they were just awful. Not to mention that his clients didn't like it when he smoked, his girlfriend didn't like it, then only damn time he could smoke was in his father's office.

"Hmm, yes we have a few available missions. Yes this one will do fine, it's an escort mission to _Kirigakure no Sato_. We have two chunin here that were carrying a message from the new Mizukage to me and I want you to escort them to Kiri." Asuma and the team nodded before leaving to get ready.

xXx

(Main Gate)

The two chunin were waiting at the gate for there escorts. The smaller and younger one was actually the one in charge- his name was Chojuro who was a teenage ruffly fourteen years old with glasses on. He was in a blue shirt with a vest like holster that had a giant bandaged sword strapped to his back and had tan and brown camouflage pants.

The older of the two was Rengetsu Hozuki who was a newly promoted chunin even though he was seventeen years old. He wore a sleeveless white shirt and purple pants, he also had two water canteens on his belt.

Team ten arrived and introduced themselves. "Well Chojuro-san when do you want to get back?" Asuma was curious as to why a nervous kid was using one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist's legendary swords.

"We should get there is three d-days time Asuma-san." Chojuro berated himself in his head, he was working to remove his stutter but it would go away. He just didn't have the confidence in himself even though Mizukage-sama always told him how great he was.

Nodding Asuma looked at his team, "Okay I will set the pace so keep up with me, we'll be going in the diamond formation until I say otherwise got it?" After a response of three "Yes Sensei!" They started off on their journey.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Sasuke wasn't even paying attention now that he was entering the Hokage's office he knew what would happen, they would get some bullshit mission that wasn't even worth doing. He was more interested in going over what he learned in the past two weeks.

He talked with Kakashi and he learned that he had a Raiton affinity, which was awesome considering that Raiton beats Doton and can overcome Suiton. He wasn't sure how it would do against Wood but he would certainly try. In addition to learning to control his Raiton he started to learn the basics of Kenjutsu, Kakashi said that with a Sharingan that he would be lethal with a sword. He was most pleased with his progress.

"So you will be given the mission to escort a bridge builder to _Nami no Kuni_." Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the Hokage say that, it didn't sound like some irrelevant D-Rank, that sounded like a real mission. He found himself even more pleased, the only thing that could make this even better was if that smoking hot sensei for team eight would be coming along.

"Unfortunately, with all the things I heard about the country of Nami I will have to send Team Eight along with you since I'm not sure if the bridge builder is being truthful."

Sasuke was bitting his cheek to keep back a smile but that didn't stop the small slightly perverted giggle from escaping him. Curse his lack of control, it was all that women fault for wearing barely any clothes. That figure- no, he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

Kakashi who was standing next to Sasuke heard the giggle and could see that his young prodigy was fighting off a smile. Kakashi suddenly found that he was more proud than he has ever been. If his prude of a student was actually lusting after someone then he would whole heartedly embrace his young student.

Kakashi and Sasuke were brought out of their thoughts when the door opened and in walked team eight. Wanting to know who on the team Sasuke was thinking about he watched his student's reaction, and he wasn't disappointed.

Sasuke was practically drooling over Anko he managed to fight off any outward expression but those eyes of his were the Sharingan and he was starring at Anko with a hungry expression. ' _Hahaha oh my god! To think that Sasuke has a thing for Anko, oh well maybe he has it in him to tame the snake.'_ Kakashi giggled perversely at that since after Sasuke tamed Anko she would tame his snake. He made a mental note to write into Jiraiya's fan mail address to see if he could use that in his next book.

"Reporting for duty Hokage-sama." Anko said in her professional voice, she was kind of curious as to why team seven was there but brushed it off.

The Hokage explained the mission and they all went their separate ways to prepare for the mission to Nami no Kuni.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

We have all three teams going on their first C-Ranks at the same time. I feel that wave without Kakashi is dumb for some reason even though in my other story he isn't in it…meh.

I don't know why Sasuke has a thing for Anko but I wrote it and now its a thing, we will see where the two go probably no where but who knows let me know, if anything she is hot and Sasuke isn't gay so it's only Natural.

Hashirama won't be coming back to teach Naruto so don't ask about that, he will learn from the scrolls or make jutsu himself, plus he has to learn about his heritage still so yeah he has a lot to learn than just wood release stuff but that isn't till later so yeah…mostly wood and medical for now. Tell me what you think about Naruto using a sword like Sasuke, not a normal sword like a katana but like a big one like Cloud FFVII big or something. I thought that would be cool since Hashirama used a huge sword himself and Naruto is Naturally strong and what not let me know!

Leave a **_Review_** or send me a PM!


	4. Standard Issue C-Ranks

Edited: 8/9/16

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Standard Issue C-Ranks**

* * *

xXx

(Mizu no Kuni)

Team 10 and the two Kiri ninja were all in formation heading towards Kiri, the three genin were in front of the two Kiri shinobi and Asuma was behind them. For the past two days nothing has happened. Chojuro informed the Konoha shinobi that most of the potential danger would be inside of Mizu no Kuni, since there were some of the Yondaime Mizukage's followers still around.

Naruto and the Hozuki member- Rengetsu managed to strike up an interesting conversation about the Hozuki's bloodline.

"So you're telling me, that you can turn into water…what would happen if it were to dry up while you're in that form or if you ran out of chakra?" Naruto asked, this is seriously bothering him. Could this guy be whipped up with a towel?

Rengetsu sighed and shook his head, "I can't dry up, I can turn back to my normal form at almost an instant. Not to mention, my water form takes chakra to keep going, so once I run out of chakra I automatically turn back to normal." Explained Rengetsu, he would have been irritated…but he got these questions quite frequently.

Asuma tuned out the conversation and focused on the surroundings for a moment. He let out an irritated grunt, he was careless, they were completely surrounded. By Asuma's count, there were six shinobi. He looked over his team and thought over his options.

Naruto can handle himself against chunin level opponents. Shikamaru could take on one by himself if they weren't too strong, then he has Ino. Asuma sighed, he doesn't think Ino could take a chunin level shinobi on by herself, her skills were more for support not head-on assault. Asuma thought over his options, Naruto would have to do.

Asuma picked up the pace to get within hearing distance of his team. "Listen up." Asuma said loud enough for only his team and the two Kiri shinobi to hear.

"We're surrounded, six in total, unknown skill levels. I will take the two directly behind us, Shikamaru Ino, you two will take the one to our left. Naruto yours is to the right." Asuma addressed his team, then he looked to the Kiri nin.

"Can I count on you two to get the two directly in front of us?" Asked Asuma. Both Chojuro and Rengetsu nodded in an affirmative.

Naruto took in a breath, this was going to be his first real combat experience. His heart rate was starting to climb to an incredible level, it was exhilarating. He hoped that Shikamaru and Ino will be alright, he didn't like to think this way, but he knew that he was much stronger than the both of them. He'll take his opponent out as fast as he possibly could, then back up his teammates. Not the best plan, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

Shikamaru sighed, he was going to have to get serious. He didn't have near enough information to make a real plan but his main objective was to keep guard over Ino. Ino herself started to get a little nervous, this was real combat, real shinobi, trying to kill them. It was a lot to take in. She shook her head, she couldn't freeze up she needed to make sure that she had a level head to support Shikamaru.

Asuma smirked at the rampant emotions crossing over his students faces, they were clearly working themselves up. Asuma may not be a sensor in any form of the word, but the shinobi surrounding them aren't even hiding their KI or their chakra presences. And from what Asuma could tell, they weren't higher than mid-chunin.

All of the the thoughts between Team 10 happened in a couple seconds. Asuma suddenly stopped and charged the two shinobi behind them.

The two ninja that Asuma is charging tensed, they thought that they were hidden quite well. Both look at each other then nod. The two Kiri shinobi jump out and charge Asuma, both are armed with katanas.

Asuma took out his chakra blades and body flickered at the two of them. The Kiri shinobi couldn't even follow Asuma's movements, only out of reflex did they manage to bring up their swords to block the chakra blades. Both of them froze and turned around, Asuma was putting away his chakra blades and lighting a cigarette.

"You two must not be familiar with Fūton enhanced chakra blades. Well, they're really sharp." Right as Asuma said that the two shinobi's swords fell apart and they both fell to the ground with huge gashes in their chests. Asuma walked over to the two of them and slits their throats, no use interrogating, they were obviously trying to kill anyone that was for the new Kiri.

* * *

Naruto was having a little more trouble with his opponent, Naruto was being pushed on the defense without any openings to exploit. He ducked under a slash and manages to pull out a kunai. The two of them stared at one another trying to find any openings in each others stances.

The Kiri shinobi engaged once again. Naruto however, now has a weapon to block the sword. When the Kiri-nin went in for a stab, Naruto parried the stab and kicked the Kiri-nin in the wrist making him drop the sword. Naruto used this moment to jump back and make the snake seal, wood bursts up from the ground and without thinking, Naruto send the incredibly deadly tentacles of wood at his opponent.

The Kiri shinobi managed to dodge the first tentacle of wood but not the other five. He was pierced all over his body, two managing to hit a vital point. The Kiri shinobi died almost instantly.

Naruto froze, not only was this his first real combat experience, but he just took his first life. Naruto's hand started to shake, he didn't mean for to kill him, only to bind him.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino were both trying to handle their opponent. Ino was peppering the guy with kunai at a distance while shikamaru was using his Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) to move the Kiri nin into position.

The Kiri-nin was doing a good job of avoiding all of Ino's kunai, which was just what Shikamaru planned on. In the middle of a treeless area there weren't many shadows, so Ino was making some. Shikamaru was waiting for the perfect moment, Ino started to group more kunai together.

The Kiri-nin dodged a kunai and rushed in to attack the konoha genin. Shikamaru linked his jutsu with the shadows from the many kunai and used them as anchoring points for different shadow tendrils. The kiri-nin was held by over a dozen shadow streams all originating from a different kunai.

The shadow user smirked, "Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)…complete." Said Shikamaru.

Ino let out a breath, that was nerve wracking, she didn't want to think about having to fight the Kiri nin without Shikamaru. She's going to up her training when she got back, other than the mind jutsu her father taught her and mediocre taijutsu, she had nothing else.

"Lets go meet up with Asuma-sensei and Naruto-kun." Said Ino. Hoping to put the matter to rest.

Right as Ino said that Naruto landed right next to them, he didn't look too good but he was uninjured. Naruto looked at the captured Kiri-nin with a blank face.

"Release your jutsu Shikamaru." Ordered Naruto.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, he had an idea of what was going on with Naruto, after all, he didn't have a prisoner.

"No, I can handle it." Shikamaru said, he went through two more seals and activated his Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck-Binding Technique) and snapped the Kiri-nin's neck. Shikamaru looked away from the dead ninja, his father prepared him for the eventuality of killing in the field but actually doing it…it felt strange.

"Shika, is he…did you?" Ino asked nervously.

"Yes he is, and yes he did Ino." Asuma said as he walked up to his team. Chojuro and Rengetsu gave the Konoha team privacy to talk for a minute, they both remember their first kills after all.

"Every shinobi has to go through this at one point in their career, usually on their first or second C-Rank mission. That's why we wait to give them to fresh teams, the Jonin have to approve their teams ability to cope. Once a Jonin, or me in this case, feels that the whole team is ready we ask for a C-Rank, and I must say that you all did better than I hoped. Naruto, Shikamaru if you have anything you want to talk about I will be here. Ino, we aren't out of this yet so keep your guard up, you might have to take your first life yourself before this is over." Asuma said with the best comforting tone he could while at the same time being serious.

Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded absently, they were prepared for this so it didn't hit as hard as it could. Ino on the other hand, was prepared by her father but never really paid attention during his long lectures. Right now she wished she had.

"If you're all fine, we're going to keep moving." Said Asuma.

Right as Asuma said that the two Kiri shinobi walked over, Rengetsu looked like he was about to explode from excitement and Chojuro…literally looked the same as he did from before the fight.

Rengetsu had a monster smirk on his face and walked up to Naruto, "That jutsu, that's the legendary Mokuton! I want to spar with you once we get to Kiri! I—" Rengetsu was about to go off on a long tangent about legendary fights with Naruto but Chojuro cut him off.

"We don't have t-time for this, Mizukage-sama is waiting. Lets go." Ordered Chojuro, but in his head he was re-sizing up the blond Senju. " _Mizukage-sama will want to hear about this._ "

Asuma nodded and he motioned for his team to get back into formation so they could proceed to _Kirigakure no Sato_.

Naruto started running with his team, ' _Man this mission escalated quickly, I wonder what Sasuke's up to. If I remember correctly, he is on a C-rank with Team 8 right now.'_ Wondered Naruto.

xXx

(Nami no Kuni)

Teams 7 and 8 were currently locked in a vicious struggle against two missing nin. Kakashi and Anko were fighting against the Demon of the Mist- Zabuza Momochi. While Sasuke was fighting against Zabuza's companion. He was hiding from all of them until Hinata pointed out that someone was watching after looking around with her byakugan.

Sasuke was then ordered to engage the hiding shinobi with Shino as back up. Right now he's locked in a taijutsu bout with the masked shinobi.

Sasuke ducked under a kick and used the opportunity to unsheathe his chokuto and try to stab the masked-nin in the heart. The masked ninja jumped back and threw dozens of senbon at Sasuke, who deflected them all easily with the help of his sharingan.

"You're very impressive, but I will say that without those eyes of yours you wouldn't be able to keep up. My name is Haku by the way, if we are to continue this fight I would like to know your name as well, Uchiha." Said the now named Haku.

"Sasuke Uchiha, now we've wasted enough time talking." Said Sasuke, he used a one handed ram seal and his sword started to glow and spark all over. It wasn't the most refined Raiton manipulation, but it will be more than enough to deal with Haku.

Sasuke charged in with a body flicker, Haku avoided the Uchiha's Raiton enhanced sword and tried to turn him into a pincushion. Even with the sharingan, Sasuke was hard pressed to deflect all of the senbon coming at him.

Using the second that Sasuke was distracted, Haku flared most of his chakra and used an unusual hand seal. The area around them dropped in temperature and all around Sasuke, mirrors made of ice formed making a dome.

Haku stepped into one of the mirrors and his body was displayed on each mirror, "This is over, nobody has ever escaped my jutsu, not even Zabuza-sama. I am truly sorry about what I have to do." Said Haku right before he started to unleash a seemingly endless barrage of senbon at insane speeds.

Sasuke only focused on the senbon that were aimed at his vitals, the other ones he was forced to take. Haku stopped the barrage once Sasuke fell to one knee.

Sasuke was panting from the exertion and pulled out the needles in his legs then flashed through seals for a jutsu ending in the tiger seal. Sasuke unleashed his, Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu) towards the mirror he's facing.

When the steam cleared, the mirror that Sasuke used his Katon Jutsu on was barely melted. " _That's just not fair._ " Thought Sasuke. Right as he thought that he was attacked by hundreds of senbon. Sasuke was able to follow Haku's movements but was unable to counter attack, when haku's thousand needle barrage ended, Sasuke noticed a small bug on his sword.

Looking closer, Sasuke saw several bugs on his sword and with his sharingan he could see bugs crawling on all of the mirrors. Sasuke smirked, "Well Haku, it seems that this is the end." Sasuke said.

"Yes, and I am truly sorry for having to kill you." Said Haku.

Sasuke's sword bursted with Raiton chakra and he flickered toward the mirror holding the real Haku. As the blade approached, Haku shook his head at the tactic, his master always tried that but it never worked for him. What made the Uchiha think that it would work for him.

Right as those thoughts went through the Ice users mind, Sasuke stabbed Haku right in the chest right though the ice mirror. Haku's eyes widened, how on earth did the uchiha manage to do what Zabuza never could?

"If you're wondering how, right over there is someone who's backing me up. He specializes in draining chakra and I suspect that he has been doing it the whole time. But unlike you, I'm not truly sorry for this." Sasuke said as he removed his sword from the now dead Haku's chest.

"I apologize at how long it took to drain enough chakra from the mirrors. Each had a large amount of chakra that the few number of Beatles were hard pressed to drain in a timely fashion." Said Shino in his usual flat voice.

"It's fine, we handled it." Sasuke said while wiping his sword off. Neither commented on the fact that Sasuke just killed someone. The Aburame were taught from a very young age to control their emotions and one of Sasuke's life goals was to kill his big brother…so he's comfortable with killing.

"We should return to Anko-sensei and Kakashi-taicho." Said Shino, Sasuke wordlessly nodded and started to walk back to the clearing where the rest of their group was fighting.

* * *

Zabuza wasn't having a good time, he's quite sure that he was poisoned by the snake lady and the copy ninja would have been enough on his own without blurry vision.

Kakashi kicked Zabuza toward the water, right as Zabuza landed Kakashi saw Sasuke and Shino return from where they were fighting Zabuza's partner. Kakashi let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, he was glad that both of them were okay.

"Haku- Zabuza's companion, is dead Anko-sensei." Droned Shino. He merely pushed up his sunglasses as he observed the surrounding reactions to his report.

The surrounding genin all looked at Shino and Sasuke with wide eyes, Anko turned to them with a smile.

"Good job you two, Kakashi and I are about to wrap this up. Right kakashi?" Asked Anko already knowing the answer.

Kakashi flashed through three seals and chakra condensed around his right hand. Kakashi has been waiting for Anko's poison to take enough of an effect to slow down Zabuza so that Kakashi could kill him without much effort. He could hit a moving target easily but he didn't want to waste too much chakra on a missed shot.

" _Kakashi's signature jutsu-_ Chidori _, quite impressive to experience in person rather than the stories that Gai spouts all the time._ " Thought Anko, she's heard of the jutsu that just lighting but always chalked the claim up to Gai's nonsense. But being in the presence of the jutsu made her a little more convinced of its' ability.

All the genin looked on in awe at the condensed lightning. None of them have felt such a strong jutsu. Sasuke smirked to himself, with his eyes active he copied the jutsu. That jutsu will be more than helpful in his life-long mission of beating that blond haired Senju's face in, uh he meant killing Itachi. Yeah that was his life long mission killing Itachi.

With speed that the genin couldn't follow and that was a blur to even the sharingan eyes of Sasuke, Kakashi charges forward and pierced Zabuza in the chest with his jutsu. Zabuza let out a pained groan as his blood shot out his back onto the ground, Kakashi's nose twitched in disgust, having his arm in someones chest was nasty business.

Kakashi pulled his arm from Zabuza's chest and threw him into the lake they were standing on. Anko walked over and sealed Kibikuriboucho into a scroll, it should be worth quite the fortune to Kiri.

Kakashi flickered over to the genin and Tazuna, "Okay everyone, lets continue on. I doubt that we will have any more missing-nin attacking us. Sasuke, I would like to talk to you for a moment." Kakashi said to everyone before leading Sasuke away from the group.

"I know you most likely copied my Chidori, when we get back to the village I will start training you to use it. Don't try to use it until I give you the training for it." Instructed Kakashi, he isn't mad that Sasuke copied his jutsu, that would be incredibly hypocritical since Kakashi has copied hundreds of jutsu himself.

Sasuke nodded and followed Kakashi back to the others, he wondered what Naruto was doing right now. He remembered hearing that Naruto got a C-Rank mission himself. Maybe they could have a spar when they got back to the village after their missions.

xXx

(Kirigakure no Sato: Mizukage's Office)

The Mizukage was a young women by the name of Mei Terumi, she's the holder of two Kekkei Genkai- the Yōton and Futton. She was the leader of the bloodline rebels during the Kiri civil war and took up the mantle of Mizukage when they managed to kill Yagura. Mei was a very beautiful women, long auburn hair and in a blue dress that showed off a generous amount of cleavage.

"Thank you for escorting my men back, Konoha shinobi. Tell Hokage-dono that I'll be accepting his offer next time and the curtesy is extended to him as well." Said Mei with a smile.

Naruto and Asuma were both pushing back the drool that wants to escape their mouths at the sight of the gorgeous Mizukage. Asuma was in a committed relationship with Kurenai but the Mizukage was easily one of the most beautiful women he's ever met. Naruto just enjoyed looking at the red-headed village leader.

" _She's a definite 10._ " Both Teacher and student thought at the same time.

Asuma cleared his throat, "If that is all Mizukage-sama, my team and I will be returning to Konoha." Said Asuma.

Mei smiled while looking over the team, she didn't see anything special about the dark haired boy or the girl. But the blond boy bares a striking resemblance to Minato Namikaze, she would have to look into this further, especially since he said his name is Naruto Senju. The only Senju around was Tsunade, that would be quite interesting if the legendary Fourth Hokage and Slug Sannin had a child. He would be quite the monster.

"I believe that is everything." Mei said dismissing them.

With one last glance to Mei the Konoha shinobi left the Mizukage's office.

As Team 10 was walking out of the village Ino looked at her team with a frown, "She isn't that great! Stop Daydreaming!" Ino yelled, she's tired of seeing her team drool over the Mizukage, who Ino didn't even think was all that great.

Shikamaru looked at Ino with a sly smirk, "I didn't take you for being the jealous type." He said before Ino clobbered him over the head with a growl. Naruto and Asuma sweat dropped while watching Ino scream Shikamaru's ear off.

With that Team 10 started there three day journey back to Konoha.

xXx

(Nami no Kuni)

Sasuke was currently training his water walking skills under the bridge that the rest of his team was on top of guarding. So far, while they have been in Nami nothing has happened, no attacks, nothing.

Kakashi and Anko have been talking about something quietly since they got to the bridge builder's house but Sasuke wasn't interested in listening to them.

Right now Sasuke was just wondering why they were still there, the mission was to protect Tazuna on the way to Nami not guard him while he finished his bridge. Sasuke wanted to go back to the village, train, practice his new Chidori and spar with Naruto. Kakashi refused to give Sasuke the exercises for mastering the jutsu until they got back to the village, so he was forced to work on water walking.

Sasuke, now more than ever was cursing his luck for the team he was apart of since neither of them were very good sparring partners. Choji didn't train outside of his clan other than chakra control. Sakura…well, he wasn't sure if she had trained since she received her headband. Both of them are seriously mediocre, he couldn't wait until he was a Chunin and he could leave the team.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a bunch of yelling and commotion from atop the bridge. Using the tree walking exercise to run up the bridge he saw that the business man, who's name he couldn't quite remember, has gathered a small bandit army to kill them. What a foolish fool.

Sasuke walked up and took a position right next to Kakashi. The man didn't look any different than he did when they met for team training, the guy was unflappable.

"If he signals his army to attack, myself and Anko will lead the charge. Sasuke, Kiba and Choji will be right behind, shino will be support while Hinata and Sakura guard the bridge builder." Ordered Kakashi. From what Anko has told him about Hinata, she's much too timid to handle killing this many people, bandits or otherwise. Sakura was neither that weak or timid, he just doubts that she would be any use on the front lines or that she's particularly ready to kill yet.

Gato smirked at the eight ninja guarding the bridge builder, they didn't stand a chance against sixty bandits. Gato took his cigar out of his mouth, "Kill them all boys! Leave the purple haired one alive, she's much to pretty to die here!" Ordered Gato while eyeing the purple haired women lustfully.

Sasuke took a step forward in the direction of Anko, he will not allow her to be taken, she's much to hot for that. Kakashi noticed what Sasuke was doing and smirked, he'll definitely tell Anko about Sasuke's little crush after this mission if she didn't notice herself.

As the bandits charged forward so did the konoha shinobi. Anko and Kakashi made short work of the bandits. Sasuke, Kiba and Choji were slicing, drilling and crushing their opponents without hesitation much to the latter's shock at his own mercilessness. Shino was using his bugs to drain their chakra, they may not be shinobi but everything had chakra.

Choji was starting to feel a little light headed from all the killing, he didn't even like to hurt anyone but here he was, killing bandits. Sasuke didn't particularly care that he was killing them, they stood in his way, they were bandits and they wanted to do unspeakable things to Anko. They will all die. Kiba and Akamaru were using their Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang) to take apart the enemy.

In the span of ruffly three minutes, Gato watched his entire army get reduced to nothing. Now he was surrounded by six ninja all looking at him like he was some kind of bad person. What did he ever do to these people, he was just a humble businessman that loved children.

"If you l-let me l-live, I can g-give you anything you want! Money you name it! It's yours!" All off the shinobi look on with a lack of empathy, they have heard what this tyrant has done to this country, now when faced with the consequences he was groveling at their feet. Pathetic.

Sasuke walked forward with his sword, "There is one thing you can give us." Said Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

Gato's eyes widened, he let out a breath and stood up. "I forgot that you ninja all work for a price. Tell me, what's your price?" Asked a now confident Gato. They liked money and he had a little more than a shit ton of it.

Sasuke plunged his sword into Gato's chest without hesitation, "Your life." Sasuke said cooly.

After all the killing they just did, nobody was surprised that Sasuke killed Gato. Anko walked up behind Sasuke and pressed herself into his back. Her curvy body pressed completely into him and she rubbed herself on him a few times for good measure.

"I gotta say, that was quite hot. If you were a little older I would make you deal with the now soaking situation I have going on right now." Anko whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's nose bursted with blood before he passed out with a grin on his face. Kakashi giggled next to them, with chakra enhanced hearing he managed to hear everything Anko just said. He made a mental note to write everything down so he could send it to Jiraiya. He could see it now, _Icha Icha Hebi-hime._

Kakashi bent down to pick up his student, "Well now that that problem is dealt with, I think that we can rest easy. Unless this country has another tyrant hiding in the wood work." Said Kakashi with a slight chuckle.

xXx

(Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Office)

Team 10 just finished giving their report of their C-Rank mission, Hiruzen was nodding over what he was told and let out the smoke in his lungs in the form of a ring.

"Well done Team 10, you're dismissed. Asuma, stay for a moment." Ordered the Sandaime.

After the genin left Hiruzen put down his pipe. "In about one month the chunin exams are going to be held here. I want Naruto to compete." Hiruzen said, not beating around the bush what-so-ever.

Asuma frowned, "It's the jonin's choice whether or not to include his genin in the chunin exam." Said Asuma, peeved that he was being ordered to put his genin into the Chunin exams barely three months out of the academy.

"We both know that Naruto's more than strong enough, I know that he's pushing mid to even high chunin. If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to tell Kakashi the same thing for Sasuke. Both Naruto and Sasuke will show that Konoha's founding clans are still very strong and very much a threat." Explained Hiruzen. It may sound like too much but the village's reputation was said to be the strongest of the five but right now he doubted that they could beat Kumo as they were. So he needed to make sure their image was top notch.

Asuma didn't like it, but when it came down to it his dad was the boss. "Hai Tou-san, I'll start preparing them. If that is all." Hiruzen waved his son off.

Hiruzen looked over the applicants for the upcoming chunin exam, Suna was sending a team which was comprised of the Yondaime Kazekage's children. One of whom was their Jinchuriki. It might be time for Tenzo to teach Naruto _that_ jutsu.

xXx

(Senju Compound)

Naruto burst into his home and ran into the kitchen to get some food. When he entered the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of his Oba-san drinking sake while reading a very peculiar orange book with a blush.

"I, wow Oba-san. I never took you for the hypocritical type." Naruto said. Who was reading certified porn and was a well know pervert hater.

Tsunade scrambled to put away her book with an embarrassed blush across her cheeks, "Never speak a word of this to anyone, ever…especially to Jiraiya. Lord knows he'll never let it go." Said Tsunade while sending a glare at Naruto, which was ineffective with her dazed look.

Naruto nodded his head, "I won't say anything, but can I finally see whats in that book. If you can read it why can't I!" Whined Naruto, he's only ever heard about what was in the book. He wanted to know why its so popular and all the stores in the village refused to sell it to him because of his oba-san.

"NO! You will not read this and become a pervert! I only read this when I'm drunk or almost drunk." Said Tsunade. Naruto deadpanned after hearing that, she was always drunk or almost drunk, it was her base setting.

"Anyway, how was your mission?" Tsunade asked, both wanting to change the subject and interested to hear how Naruto's first C-Rank went.

"I had to kill someone." Naruto muttered lowly with his head down, it really hurt him as a medic to have to take a life when he was supposed to be someone who saved them.

He felt arms wrap around him and was brought into a hug, not one of the normal suffocating hugs but a tender embrace from his Oba-san. Naruto buried his head in the crook of Tsunade's neck.

"I know what it's feels like to be a medic and take a life. But you are also a shinobi and that is what you have to do in this line of work." Tsunade said in the most soothing voice she could while rubbing her Naru-chans blond hair.

Naruto let go of the hug and backed up, "The mission for the most part was fine. The new Mizukage…" Naruto trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

Tsunade looked at him curiously as she waited for him to continue. Getting tired of waiting, Tsunade finger flicked Naruto in the forehead launching him across the room. Leaving a Naruto sized crater in the wall.

"Well." Tsunade said gesturing for him to continue.

"She's a definite 10 out of 10 maybe even higher. I can honestly say that she is very very very—" Naruto is cut off by a slap to the head. "She is very attractive and a strong leader." Finished Naruto professionally.

Tsunade's eyebrow was twitching but just walked away without another word. Obviously Naruto was back to normal. After Naruto noticed that Tsunade left the room he headed out to the training area to get in some jutsu practice before night time.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Teams 7 and 8 just finished giving the report for their mission, Hiruzen was nodding over what he was told and let out the smoke in his lungs in the form of a large ring.

"Congratulations on your first C-Rank mission completed. All of you are dismissed except for Kakashi." Said Hiruzen, once all of the genin and Anko leave Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"I want you to enter your team, specifically Sasuke, into the chunin exams." Said Hiruzen, already preparing to give the same speech he gave his son.

"Okay." Kakashi said not even bothering to fight it, he was going to do it anyway.

Hiruzen raised his eyebrows at the response, he expected a little hesitation at the very least.

"The exams will be in a little more than one month, prepare them accordingly." Ordered Hiruzen seriously knowing that Kakashi was lackadaisical when it came to anything other than a mission or reading.

Kakashi nodded and left the Hokage's office in a seal-less body flicker.

Hiruzen looked out his window toward the village that he was sworn to protect and let out a tired sigh. He shouldn't be behind this desk anymore, Minato should still be here overlooking the village and guiding his son.

Hopefully he can weather the approaching storm until Naruto was capable of taking the mantle, or he will be forced to put it on one of his students, who have already informed him that neither want the hat. Where did he go wrong with them? One is a mass-murdering psychopath another was the largest pervert to ever live and Tsunade didn't want to be Hokage.

Hiruzen turned back to his desk and re-lit his pipe. He started back on his paperwork with a disheartened sigh, with the chunin exams approaching there's way more than usual.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

Thanks for the reviews for those of you who sent them.

If any of you have any pairing suggestions let me know, this story will focus mostly on Naruto and Sasuke but everyone needs a bae.

Naruto: Taijutsu: 3 | Ninjutsu: 3.5 | Genjutsu: 2 | Intelligence: 3 | Strength: 2.5 |Speed: 2.5 | Stamina: 5 | Hand Seals: 3 | Total: 24.5

Sasuke: Taijutsu: 3 | Ninjutsu: 2.5 | Genjutsu: 2 | Intelligence: 3 | Strength: 2 | Speed: 3 | Stamina: 2.5 | Hand Seals: 3 | Total: 21 (Kenjutsu brought Sasuke's taijutsu up to 3 since their isn't a kenjutsu category)

Please leave a _**Review**_ or PM!


	5. Chunin Exams

**AN** : I want to explain the ranking stats from last chapters AN, Naruto is ahead in ninjutsu since he has mastery over water and earth and several wood jutsu, while sasuke is very adept in fire and learning lightning. Both haven't divided into genjutsu and the others are self explanatory. BTW Sasuke is stronger than in canon, check the wiki if you don't believe me.

Another thing is whats with all of the Sasuke hate? I'm getting Pm's and reviews that are really hating on sasuke. I'm not making him a nice guy or bettering him, this is for the most part how he was in the manga, angry and serious but not a complete asshole, I think most of you forget what is cannon and what is just popular for fanfics. He's not some crazy psyco like some stories make him out to be *Cough* Naruto vs Sasuke Aftermath *cough*…Oh well, don't like it don't read it, I can't/won't force you.

* * *

xXx

(Week of the Chunin Exams: Senju Compound)

Naruto has been training extra hard for the up coming exams. Asuma-sensei told his team last week that the Chunin exams were coming up and that they were being entered. Naruto knows he's strong for a genin but doesn't want to leave it up to chance to see whether or not he'd pass.

So since he found out he's been working on several new Mokuton Jutsu, so far he has defense and binding jutsu and Naruto wanted some serious offense. After reaching through the scroll he found several manipulation training exercises.

Naruto learned those and decided to make his own jutsu, he cant wait to show it off during the finals.

So far he would put all of his skill, sans Genjutsu in the mid chunin range. His ninjutsu is the strongest by far though. In Konoha, the only real competition that he knows about will be Sasuke. In their most recent spar Sasuke came really close to beating him but the match ended in a draw.

Naruto has been thinking about taking up a sword, Sasuke is a natural with one but he needs to find the right sword to use. He'll think about it more after he's a chunin. Tsunade told him that he's almost to specialist level for medical ninjutsu, something about his chakra makes medical ninjutsu really potent and effective. Tsunade suspects that it's related to the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai since Hashirama possessed incredible healing abilities.

So in all Naruto felt like he couldn't be stopped in the next exam unless a foreign shinobi showed up who was very strong or Sasuke had some secrets he hasn't shared yet.

xXx

(Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke hasn't dedicated so much of his time to training alone since right after his family was murdered. After Kakashi told him that they would be in the exams last week he's been tearing apart his clans archive for new jutsu regardless of element.

So far he's added over a dozen jutsu to his arsenal, however most weren't that powerful but he can sure intimidate. His Katon is the most developed, he learned an A-Rank jutsu from Madara's journals, his is most pleased with the results.

Loath as he is to admit it, he is still inferior to Naruto. Mokuton is incredibly hard to get around, not to mention when he does get in close Naruto isn't a push over in the Taijutsu department.

Kenjutsu wise, Sasuke has started instead of using Raiton for his sword. He has taken to channeling pure Chidori through the blade, he can't keep it up forever but when he uses it his sword is nigh unstoppable.

Sasuke has also put some spar time after his physical workouts to study genjutsu. Itachi is the most powerful Genjutsu user on the continent, so if Sasuke wants to stand a chance he needs to master the art as well. Kakashi has been helping him cast jutsu with his eyes, he would put his skills toward high genin, he just started after all.

Overall, no genin in konoha other than Naruto can touch him. He's excited to dominate in the exam.

xXx

(Day of the Exam: Ninja Academy)

Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino are currently standing outside of the Academy, the test is set to start in the next twenty minutes.

"Are you two ready?" Asked Naruto, he received two nods.

Grinning, Naruto charges straight into the Academy. Both his teammates are right behind him.

Going up the stairs Naruto and co see that a large group is gathered around the doors for the exam, after looking at it for a moment ' _Wait aren't we on the second floor…oh, I get it.'_

Naruto turns to his teammates, "Lets sneak through, no use drawing attention to ourselves like idiots—"

"Drop the Henge losers! We noticed the Genjutsu right when we got here losers." Announced Sasuke, most started whispering except Naruto who sweat-dropped at his friend.

The two guarding the door looked at each other for a moment before shrugging, some one would notice sooner or later.

"Good luck, hopefully you all won't be killed in the exam." Announced one of the chunin. Both left and the gathered Genin started whispering amongst each other.

Naruto turned to his teammates with a sigh, "Lets…lets just go take the test." Said Naruto before leading them away. So far Naruto isn't impressed by anyone, he felt a large chakra signature on the third floor but other than Sasuke nobody sparks any interest.

Right as Naruto was about to climb the stairs he's stopped by a team of genin, a green clad spandex wearing genin in particular. The other two were staring at him, the girl seemed normal but the other boy. He seemed angry about something, not to mention a Hyūga, so he probably has the classic stick lodged in his rectum, but he can't judge to much his best friend has one himself.

The green clad genin steps forward, "Please stop, My name is Rock Lee and I challenge you, Naruto Senju to a one on one match to determine if my hard work can overcome your genius." Lee said with a thumbs up.

Naruto opens his mouth to respond but his teammate responds, "Lee enough of this foolishness, the Senju is out of your league he's more fit to my speed. My name in Neji Hyūga." Neji introduced.

Naruto nods, "I'm Naruto Senju, this is Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Lee if you want to fight wait until the exams, I will gladly fight you…either of you." Challenged Naruto, he needs someone to challenge him.

Someone snorted from behind, "As if these two can keep up with the likes of us." Sasuke said as he walked up with his teammates.

Lee got another fire in his eyes at spotting another genius. Neji speaks first, "I believe you are pressuring to much, Uchiha." Sneered Neji, the Hyūga's and the Uchiha were never on the best terms, doujutsu rivalry and what not.

Naruto become tired with the whole thing, "Well you can fight them Sasuke, if they beat you I will fight them. You be a good boy now!" Naruto said pulling his teammates away before someone else could say anything.

Team Ten entered the class room and waited in a corner for the exam to start.

"I see that Team ten made it to the exams after all." Announced Kiba from behind them.

Naruto cursed that Anko thought Team Eight was ready for the exam, now he has to deal with Kiba.

"Yes we did Kiba, everyone wants a piece of me so it took a while to get here." Naruto said without looking at Kiba, he likes pissing off the Inuzuka. The Aburame and Hyūga are standing quietly behind Kiba.

Naruto turns to Hinata, "Hey Hinata what can you tell me about Neji." Asked Naruto.

Hinata blushes at the attention from Naruto, "He is v-very strong, I-I think he is the s-strongest genin o-other than you N-Naruto-kun." Answered Hinata, she mentally berates herself for stuttering, she has been working on her confidence but talking directly to Naruto is too much for right now.

Naruto nods with a serious face ignoring Kiba's exaggerated exclaims about his strength, Naruto makes a mental note to put the Inuzuka in his place. Either he will or someone else will, but Naruto wants the satisfaction of doing it himself.

Sasuke enters the room and silently walks up to Naruto, Naruto looks at him for a moment and both turn away from their teams.

"I hope you've improved, so far other than the Hyūga's team nobody looks strong enough. Well thats not true…someone here has a lot of chakra, and I mean a lot." Said Naruto.

Sasuke nods, "Someone from Suna I'm sure. I didn't spot anyone either that warrants any worry. Neji was telling me that he is fated to beat both of us o something who listens to that stuff anyway." Said Sasuke.

Naruto was about to respond when a silver haired genin walked up to the group of rookies.

"You all should keep it down, everyone here is going to target you since this is your first exam. I'm Kabuto by the way. " Announced the silver haired genin.

"The fools here aren't that intimidating." Said Naruto before letting his chakra flare while looking blankly at the sea of genin, most started to look away and whisper. Naruto snorts at the lack luster response, he shouldn't be surprised that the genin that are taking years to complete this test are total shit. Sasuke next to him looks equally unimpressed.

"Be that as it may, ninjas are supposed to be stealthy right." Kabuto said noncommittally.

Kabuto takes out a stack of cards and looks over the rookies, "Are any of you curious about the competition, these cards have info on every genin in attendance." Asked Kabuto.

Naruto snorts and looks away, like he needs any info on the fools who were scared of him after flaring his chakra. Sasuke doesn't really care either. Kabuto looks at the gathered genin with a frown, he expected someone to ask about the competition.

"So…are you done?" Asked Sasuke, this guy thinks that he needs to get info to handle these scrubs…as if.

"I guess you guys are just so strong you don't need help. Good luck." Kabuto said before walking off. Not like he cared either way, he just wanted to make sure the Uchiha passes.

Before anyone could say anything else in walked a jonin, "Take Your Seats the Test will begin in a moment!" Ordered the Jonin.

All of the genin did as they were told, the sounding chunin started passing around paper packets and pencils.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the proctor for this test. You will need to complete the test, get caught cheating five times and not only to you fail but so does your entire team. Now if you have any questions I will be ignoring them. Now begin!" Ordered Ibiki.

Naruto started going through the test, it was very hard but he managed to finish it to at least give him a pass. Naruto surveyed the room, most genin have a different technique for cheating or are just smart enough to do the test themselves.

After an hour Ibiki cleared his throat gathering everyones attention.

"Now you have one last question to answer. Failure to answer the quest will not only result in yours and your teammates failure but none of you will be able to pass…ever! Or you can refuse and take the test next time." Ibiki informed the chunin wannabes.

With Ibiki's stone face and his denial to everyones claims that he couldn't do that, genin started to crumble and decline taking the test. One by one the genin start quitting. Naruto looks around and sees that both his teammates are going to continue, Naruto sees Sasuke and his team and notices that they are also looking confident.

Naruto spots the Hyūga heiress next to him, surprisingly he never noticed that she was right next to him. Hinata didn't look the most confident in herself and looks like she was about to quit. Naruto didn't like that, he's seen her fight and has heard from Sasuke that the Hyūga was actually quite strong. Naruto just needs to help her see that.

"Psst..Hinata, don't give up. I believe in you, I know you can do it." Naruto whispered to Hinata, the Hyūga heiress who looked like she has been in the sun for ten straight hours. Naruto doesn't know why she's all red but she looks more confident now so…eh.

Ibiki looked over the remaining genin, there are more than he likes but enough to let them go. "Now for the final question, You Pass!" Announced Ibiki.

Naruto blinked for a moment, ' _So it was a test of…courage? Ah whatever, I passed.'_ Though Naruto. Ibiki goes one to explain why everyone passed and took off his bandanna. Naruto just focused on the new jutsu he's been trying to make.

Naruto is brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and another jonin walked in.

"Hello my name is Kurenai Yuhi, follow me to the next test." Kurenai said before leaving the room.

xXx

(Training Ground 44)

After arriving to the training ground Naruto looks around at the surviving genin, the sand and oto team are the only ones who stood out aside from the konoha teams.

Naruto froze when he stretched his senses, when he looked over he locked eyes with a girl from Kusa, she didn't seem out of the ordinary but Naruto could feel the chakra emanating from the girl. She has more chakra than his oba-san, which isn't good.

Naruto looks around for a moment and walks off. None of the surround ninja notice or care that Naruto walked off. Naruto walks behind a tree and sends a burst of chakra into the tree.

After a moment Naruto turns around and three ANBU are looking directly at him Naruto nods to a certain Tora operative who nods back.

"What is the problem Senju-san?" Asked Tora.

Naruto frowns, "The Kusa kunoichi, she has more chakra than Tsunade oba-san and is hiding it almost perfectly. I had to really focus to feel it. That can't be good right?"

The ANBU look towards each other and nod. Tora steps forward, "Thank you for bringing this to our attention Senju-san. Please keep this to yourselves for now until we handle this." Tora said before the ANBU just left.

Naruto frowns, they just left him with nothing, he has to go out there and potentially fight that monster! Naruto has a lot of chakra especially for his age, but his oba-san has almost twice as much he does, and a genin with more chakra than that is not to be trifled with.

Naruto walks back to the area and joins his team. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at his teammates momentary disappearance but pushes it aside to focus on the test.

"What do you think we should do Shikamaru?" Asked Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered his favorite word, "I think we should run straight for the tower either you or Ino will notice some near and we can take them out on the way. I don't want to stay in the forest longer than we need to." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto and Ino nodded, simple and straight to the point, just like team ten likes. "Sounds good!" Said Naruto while Ino smiled.

Kurenai and the chunin start to pass out the scrolls, when everyone is done Kurenai presses the red button behind her and all of the gates open and the genin rush in.

(Next Day)

Its not like Naruto thought that they would get through the exam in a few hours, but…he expected them to be finished within a few hours. He and Ino haven't felt and chakra signatures around nor have they just flat out seen anyone, he gets that its a big forest but where is everyone.

Shikamaru and Ino were both feeling similar to they blond male teammate. Naruto is about to suggest that they switch tactics when he and Ino both freeze and look to the south.

"Ino you felt it to?" Asked Naruto.

"Mhmm, I can feel a team heading towards this way. We should get ready they will most likely be here in a few minutes." Said Ino. Naruto may have sensory abilities but at the moment they were inferior to Ino's.

Shikamaru just nods, his blond teammates could feel a team approaching yet all he can feel is tired, but whatever.

Naruto and co climb up the trees to get into a higher position and await the team. Minutes go by and an older team from Ame arrives. Naruto sends a signal to his teammates to attack, Naruto uses the snake seal and below the Ame team wood springs up from the ground trying to bind them.

While the Ame team is in the air to avoid the wood they are hit by a large number of kunai curtesy of Ino and when they fall to the ground all three are trapped by a shadow.

Shikamaru smirks, his team has very good team work. The Ame team is then grabbed around the necks by branches and is choked out. Naruto starts checking over the bodies and smiles.

"We got the earth scroll lets get to the tower!" Exclaimed Naruto.

Shikamaru smiled, he was worried that they would be stuck in this forest the whole time now he can go to the tower and sleep in a bed, perfect.

'"Lets go Naruto-kun, shika." Ordered Ino before jumping away. Naruto shakes his head at Ino's bossiness she loves being in charge, whatever he'll let her have her fun.

Both of the male members glance at each other before following they teammate towards the tower.

xXx

(With Team Seven)

Sasuke listen quietly to Choji and Sakura talk about random things, he doesn't want to admit it but Sasuke may start to think of these two as his friends, not like Naruto but his friends none the less.

Sasuke hasn't felt any chakra signatures that would be an enemy team. Sasuke is by no means a sensor but he can pick out a chakra signature better than most non sensor shinobi. Sasuke is about to say something when he feels a chill go down his spine.

Sasuke flashes through seals and uses Katon: Gekido Nami no Gozen Furu (Fire Release: Roaring Wave of Majestic Fury), this is Sasuke's newest jutsu, it starts as a knee high wave of flame that then becomes a huge wave of flames. Sakura and Choji look at the high level fire jutsu with awe and confusion, why is Sasuke randomly using a jutsu of this level?

Before anyone could ask him a wall of earth raises from the ground and a laugh is heard through the area.

"My My Sasuke-kun. You are certainly stronger than I expected." An Amused voice says from behind the wall.

A very pale man with an Oto headband and tan clothes with a purple rope bow tie around his waste. Sasuke immediately recognizes his as the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. This could be bad.

"Now I want to test out Sasuke-kun so you two—" Orochimaru makes a hand sign and a powerful gust of wind blows both Sakura and Choji away and Orochimaru summons a large snake to kill them.

"Now Sasuke-kun, shall we begin." Taunted Orochimaru.

Sasuke growled at the Sannin and unsheathes his sword and flickers in at the Sannin. Orochimaru takes a kunai out to block the sword and right as Sasuke was about to hit the Sannin he channels Chidori through the blade and slices through the kunai and cut Orochimaru in half causing him to turn into mud. Sasuke is then blind sided by the Sannin and is on the receiving end of a clearly superior taijutsu user.

Sasuke manages to bat away the Sannin thanks to his sharingan. Sasuke flies through seals and uses Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique), Orochimaru easily dodges and goes back on the offense.

Orochimaru decides to test the Uchiha's kenjutsu being a master himself he wants to see what his future vessel is capable of. Orochimaru starts to engage at a fast pace, Sasuke uses his Sharingan to its full capabilities and keeps up for the most part.

Orochimaru's impressed with his future vessel he's keeping up at a high chunin level, he decides to go even faster. Sasuke pushes himself to his peak speed and manages to keep up for the most part but is on the receiving end of a few slashes.

Orochimaru reflects a slash from sasuke and bats him away and hold up his palm.

"I have seen quite enough Sasuke-kun. You are very impressive, had this been war time where you could gather experience much faster I have to say you could be at jonin level already, much like your brother." Praised Orochimaru who was building chakra for a jutsu discreetly.

Sasuke used this moment to take a breather, he hasn't ever had to go that strong for that long, usually his fights with Naruto don't last this long either they mutually give up or Naruto wins. Not to mention he hasn't managed to get a serious hit in.

"I want to extend you an offer Sasuke-kun, an offer of power, join me and you can become even more powerful than not only your brother, but even your legendary ancestor Madara Uchiha. Only through my teachings can you hope to achieve this level. You can't believe that training with the Senju and Hatake that you can become strong enough. I will leave you with this gift, you will search me out for power and I will give it to you with out qualm." Said Orochimaru.

Sasuke stayed quiet through the whole speech, he would be lying if he didn't agree with the Sannin, he needs someone stronger to train him if he wants to stand against his brother. Sasuke couldn't avoid Orochimaru who extended his neck and bit sasuke on the neck and left a seal.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Was the last thin Sasuke heard before he blacked form the pain.

Sakura and Choji grad their teammate and move to a new area, they need to look over Sasuke before they go for a scroll.

xXx

(Training Ground 44: Central Tower)

Team Ten arrived the tower and were given a speech about being a chunin and balancing knowledge and power. Naruto just absorbed it and went to eat, Ino went to take a shower and Shikamaru went to take a nap.

Naruto noticed that the only team thats made it to the tower is the team from Suna, the one that makes Naruto feel weird, something about the red head puts Naruto on edge.

(Fifth Day)

All of the genin who passed the second test arrived to the arena. Naruto noticed that an Oto team, the Suna team, an older Konoha team, and the Rookie 9. Naruto is impressed that team eight passed, Sasuke is strong enough to make sure his team passes but who on team eight kept them moving forward, probably Shino.

Kurenai steps forward, "Congratulations on passing the second test and showing your skills, but their are to many of you and we need a preliminary tournament before we proceed." That was met with out rage from a select few of genin mostly Kiba. Hayate stepped forward an settled down the room.

"Yes this is for real, my name is Gekko Hayate and I will be the proctor for the preliminary matches. Now you names with be on the screen behind me and the two people called with fight. The winner goes to the finals." Said Hayate.

The first names were on the screen, _Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado_. The rest of the room went to the viewing area. As Naruto passed Sasuke he noticed that he was clenching his shoulder in pain, he made a note to ask about it later. Hayate signaled for the match to start.

Sasuke didn't move opting to stay on the defense. Yoroi rushed in without hesitation, right as he was about to punch Sasuke his hand started to glow and he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke was surprised by the tactic but understood as he started to feel his chakra draining. Sasuke decided to end the fight and punched Yoroi in the gut and elbowed him in the back of the neck. It wasn't very exciting but Sasuke wasn't trying to impress.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha!" Announced Hayate, which was met with clapping and Sakura's loud cheers.

As the board started to spin Sasuke is taken by Kakashi to deal with his seal. Naruto noticed this as well and frowned, what the hell is going on? The board stopped, _Temari vs. Tenten_.

Team Gai's resident Taijutsu user's cheers could be heard for miles as Tenten takes the floor. Temari has a mean smirk on her face and eyes Ten-ten.

"Hopefully you can entertain me for a little while." Taunted Temari, Tenten just frowned an pulled out her scroll.

Hayate signaled for the start and Tenten jumped into the air and launched a hailstorm of weapons towards Temari. All of the weapons changed directions and miss, everyone who knows Tenten looks on with shock, she never misses.

"Looks like I won this match if thats all you can do." Commented Temari. Her only noticeable change was that he fan was slightly open and a purple circle is showing on it.

Tenten growled and uses her best move the Sōshōryū (Twin Rising Dragons) Tenten releases a ridiculous amount of weapons at Temari who unleashes a powerful gust of wind off setting all of the weapons.

Tenten didn't let that bother he as she has all of the weapons attached to ninja wire and tried to swing them at temari. Temari backflips and blows all the weapons away and uses Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique) on Tenten who is midair.

Tenten is on the receiving end of a tornado of razor winds, she falls to the ground unconscious.

Gai catches his student before she can land on the floor. ' _f you were to face any other genin I think you would have won or put up a much better fight Tenten-chan, but this girl was your worst opponent.'_ Thought Gai.

Naruto frowned at the match, it could have been much better if either were facing an opponent that would make a better match not a horribly uneven match. Oh well the life as a ninja is never fair. The screen flashed names.

 _Sakura haruno vs Ino Yamanaka_.

Naruto and Shikamaru look at Ino with a worried gaze. Naruto walks forward towards his female teammate.

"Ino, don't worry ok. I know you can do it." Encouraged Naruto with a smile. Shikamaru was about to say something but is silenced by Asuma. When he looked at his sensei he had a small smile on his face.

Ino didn't look away from the names until she heard Naruto, "Thanks Naruto-kun, i-if I win would you want to get some more ramen afterwards?" Asked a hopeful Ino Naruto smiled and nodded hoping that it will give her some motivation. Ino gained a determined look and went to the floor and met her childhood friend.

"Lets do this Ino-pig, I won't fight you over Sasuke-kun, I'm not some childish girl anymore." Announced Sakura, Ino raised an eyebrow in confusion, fight over Sasuke? Did Sakura still think that she still chased after Sasuke?

"Uh, ok billboard brow. Lets just do this, ok." Ino replied.

Ino charged in to engage Sakura with Taijutsu. Ino went in with all of her speed, going for a kick. Sakura ducked under the kick and went for a three punch combo.

Ino leaned out of the way of the first punch blocked the second and redirected the third before kneeing Sakura and spin kicking Sakura making her tumble away.

Naruto smiles at Ino, her Taijutsu has really improved since becoming a genin. Kakashi arrives in a body flicker with Sasuke who looked half asleep.

Asuma fills in Kakashi on what happened, Sasuke walks over to Naruto to see what happened.

"You didn't miss much, our girls only just started fighting." Said Naruto to which Sasuke snorted. His girl? As if, Sakura is the last girl he would want, he slightly shivers, fangirls always bothered him.

Back in the fight both Ino and Sakura are trading blows with great taijutsu form but average speed. Sakura would land a punch but would be kicked by Ino, both are arguably even.

Naruto turns to Sasuke with a smirk, "I bet Ino can beat Sakura." Challenged Naruto.

Sasuke not physically capable to refuse a challenge from Naruto turns to the Senju, "You're on Senju, 10,000 ryo?" Challenged Sasuke to which everyone in hearing range widen their eyes in shock at the amount being bet.

"Done!" A women's voice said from behind them everyone turns around to see Tsunade who has a smirk on her face.

Naruto smiles, "Oba-san! I didn't know you would be watching." Exclaimed Naruto.

Tsunade smiles at Naruto and walks up to him, "Well I was bored and Shizune is working at the hospital so I decided to come watch. By the way your shift at the hospital is tomorrow." Said Tsunade.

Naruto sighs, the one thing that he doesn't like about being a medic ninja are the long hospital shifts.

Back in the fight Ino managed to land a hard kick and dazed Sakura. Ino weaved through hand seals and uses Doton: Doryū Dangan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Mud Bullet Technique). She fired a basketball sized mud ball at Sakura that hit her in the chest knocking her out. Ino sent a mental thanks to Naruto for teaching her the jutsu.

"Winner Ino Yamanaka!" Announced Hayate

Naruto cheered for his teammate and happily took the money from Sasuke which was snatched out of his hand by Tsunade and she put it in a safe place, between her breasts. Most of the males in the room saw it and started to salivate at the legendary breasts, Naruto sent out a blast of killing intent to get everyone to focus on anything other than his oba-sans boobs.

Ino ran back up to her teammates and was congratulated by Asuma and Shikamaru. Naruto smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

"Great job Ino." Congratulated Naruto. Ino smiled and watched as the screen went through names.

 _Zaku vs. Dosu_

The following fight was unimpressive, both wouldn't shut up and it ended in a tie.

 _Shino Aburame vs. Choji Akimichi_

Shino was in control of the fight for the entire match and drained Choji of all of his chakra before the Akimichi surrendered.

 _Kankuro vs Misumi_

Kankuro killed Misumi, just flat out killed him the match itself was kind of boring.

 _Gaara vs Rock Lee_

Lee showed everyone in attendance the meaning of going all out, after opening five inner gates he almost managed to pulverize Gaara. But it was all for not when in the end Lee was beaten had it not been for Tsunade and Naruto being in attendance Lee could have been hospitalized. But after they were done Lee could continue to watch the fights.

 _Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga_

Hinata managed to fight with all of the might she could but was defeated in the end. Neji barely spoke but he had a look of pure hatred on his face.

 _Kin vs Shikamaru Nara_

Shikamaru lead Kin by the nose during the match and knocked the girl out by making her hit her head on the wall.

 _Naruto Senju vs Kiba Inuzuka_

Most of the people knew the outcome before the match even started. Naruto beat Kiba without taking a hit.

After Naruto's match the winners went to the floor. Hayate cleared his throat to get everyones attention. He passed around a box with numbers in it.

"I want all of you to take a number and call it out."

"One" Said Naruto

"Four" Said Sasuke

"Five" Said Ino

"Two" Said Neji

"Seven" Said Shikamaru

"Three" Said Gaara

"Six" Said Temari

"Eight" Said Kankuro

"Nine" Said Shino.

"Ok, the order is Naruto Senju vs Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara, Ino Yamanaka vs Temari, Shikamaru Nara vs Kankuro. You all will have one month to prepare for the finals, train hard." Announced Hayate, all of the genin started to leave.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, "I'll see you in round two Senju, train hard." Said Sasuke before leaving.

Naruto walks up to Tsunade, "Well Naru-chan what are you going to do for the month?" Asked Tsunade smiling internally at the groan Naruto lets out for the nick name.

"I have a lot to learn still from the scroll and I can never get too good at taijutsu." Said Naruto, Tsunade nods and they start to leave the arena to head home.

xXx

(Next Day: Hokage's Office)

"Do you think he would want or even need me to train him?" Asked Jiraiya. He just spent the last fifteen minutes listening to his teammate and sensei tell him what they know about Naruto's current skills, he was impressed to say the least.

Tsunade narrows he eyes in thought, "I would say that it wouldn't hurt to at least spar with you, to get a different feel for a superior opponent, he is just going to learn all of my weaknesses and our spars won't be as meaningful. Not to mention you are the only one who can link him to his parents, you know the most about them and can teach him their legacy." Said Tsunade to which Hiruzen nods in agreement.

Jiraiya smiles a bit, he is excited at the chance to train his godson. His expression becomes grim, "That organization I have been telling you two about is starting to move again. Naruto needs to be ready, because when they come for him he will have to fight and they aren't push overs. I would be hesitant to fight some of these guys." Said Jiraiya.

The only two Jiraiya is actually worried about that he knows of is Kisame and whoever the leader is, if they can scare away Orochimaru than that person is not to be messed with. He has confidence that he can fight on even ground with anyone but he will need to prepare for those two.

Tsunade frowns at the mention of the rouge group, they want to take away her nephew and surrogate son. Like hell they will, she'll die first.

"Then we need to tell him about the group, as soon as he knows then he will start training for them. He is more than strong enough with the techniques I know he can do for this exam, not to mention the ones I don't know about that he has hidden up his sleeve. His priority should be for the Akatsuki." Said Tsunade.

Hiruzen nods, "Yes, Naruto-kun is almost guaranteed a chunin spot as he is. So I think you should at least test him to see how strong he currently is Jiraiya, maybe he'll ask you to train him." Said the Third.

Jiraiya nods and leaves the office to test his godson.

xXx

(Senju Compound: With Naruto)

Naruto's trying out a sensory exercise, with the Mokuton kekkei genkai he is a natural sensor pretty much attuned to nature so right now he is expanding his range and making it more accurate. So far he has had little progress.

Naruto perks up when he senses someone watching him in the tree line to his right. Naruto suppresses a smirk, the forest is his domain and someone is trying to use it to spy on him, moron.

Naruto forms the snake seal and the trees surrounding the figure start to attack him relentlessly. The spy jumps into the middle of the field to reveal that is was Jiraiya.

"Hey you're Jiraiya! Why were you spying on me?" Asked Naruto, he recognized this guy from his oba-san's pictures.

Jiraiya smirks at Naruto recognizing him, "Of course you have heard of the great and powerful Jiraiya! Tamer of Toads and Master of Women the one and only Toad Sage!" Exclaimed Jiraiya, Naruto gives a polite clap. The guy knows how to make an entrance, strange but good none the less.

"So…what do you want?" Asked Naruto.

Jiraiya smirks, "I'm going to test you starting now." Said Jiraiya before springing forward.

Naruto is barely able to duck under the swing and sends a punch to Jiraiya's leg. Jiraiya takes the hit them kicks the blond away. Naruto uses the distance to send out a jutsu, Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu (Wood Release: Laughing Buddha Jutsu), enormous wood hands much larger than the ones used against Asuma during the genin test attack Jiraiya.

Jiraiya dodges two and hardens his hair and uses it as a shield from the last few hands. Naruto waits for Jiraiya to make his move and isn't let down when thousands of senbon fly at him, he is forced to make a wood wall to block them all.

Jiraiya charges the wall and destroys it with the Rasengan, after blasting through the wall he is met with a blue sandal to the face.

After Naruto kick the Toad Sage back he goes through more signs for a new jutsu and his very own creation, Mokuton: Meirui Shukke no Renda (Wood Release: Barrage of the Enlightened Monk). This jutsu takes from the Laughing Buddha jutsu but decreases the size of the fists for increased speed and numbers.

Jiraiya is forced to block dodge and take a few wooden fists, he has to admit that this is a dangerous jutsu. If he were to take a direct hit it could shatter bone, let alone if all of them hit. However Jiraiya isn't a Sannin for nothing he uses the Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) to burn away the jutsu and charge and knock out Naruto.

Jiraiya is definitely impressed with Naruto, he may not have seen everything he is capable of but he is quite the shinobi.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto groggily wakes up to see the Toad Sage eating food while writing something down.

"You're really fast." Commented Naruto.

Jiraiya smirks, Minato said the same thing when they first sparred before he trained like crazy and became way faster than him.

"You should have seen my other student kid." Replied Jiraiya.

"So what do you want now?" Asked Naruto, not that he didn't like the Toad Sage but he has important training to do.

Jiraiya thinks over how to say it but just decides to say it. "I want to train you, not only for the finals but to train you as my apprentice." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto's eyes widen, he didn't expect that at all. "Why?" Asked Naruto not knowing what else to say to that.

"Look kid, your very talented but you're a target for a very powerful group of S-Rank criminals who are going to start hunting you for the biju sealed within you. I want to make sure you are strong enough to survive when that happens." Jiraiya said hoping that he didn't scare the kid too bad.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Wow that…wow, you're S-Rank right? So I need to be as strong if not even stronger than you huh. Okay Jiraiya-sensei I accept, but I want to learn that orb jutsu it has a lot of potential." Said Naruto.

Jiraiya smirks at the last part, he has every intention on teaching the kid his birth right.

"Ok kid. Jiraiya's Hell Training begins Now!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

I hope it wasn't too bad, sorry about the prelims but I didn't want to waste too long on them, they are mostly the same. Sorry if thats the best part of the series for you and you hate this story now, but whatever.

For you Sasuke fans sorry he wasn't in this chapter more he will be in the next one more and for those of you wondering, I might be doing one of the movies soon. Not sure which or when but we don't even need the search for Tsunade arc since she's well there already.

I do plan on Naruto learning Fuinjutsu but not sure when, not during the month training maybe the time-skip or before it not sure.

Pairing thoughts or suggestions in general are always appreciated, I do in fact read them all so don't worry about that.

Leave a review or Pm. They make me happy to which in turn makes these come out faster.

Peace out!


	6. Chunin Exam Finals

**AN:** First off I want to address some things from the last chapter. Yes, Naruto was acting arrogant, I wrote it like that, he HAS an ego. After all, as strong as he is it would be odd for him not to have one. However, after training with the S-Rank Toad Sage and constantly losing can fix that some what but for the most part Naruto hasn't faced an opponent his age that has pushed him other than Sasuke. So ego, he will lose it or rather understand that he isn't the biggest fish, there's always a bigger fish.

Anyway, onward to the story!

* * *

xXx

(Senju Compound: Training Ground)

Over the last week Naruto has been on the receiving end of training that has made him regret even entering the chunin exams in the first place. Many like to think that Minato Namikaze's genius made it possible for him to achieve the feats he did at the age he was, but Naruto knows the truth, Jiraiya is a slave driving perfectionist of a sensei. The Toad Sage will refuse to move onto a new subject or jutsu until the current subject or jutsu is mastered to Jiraiya's liking.

Although the training is grueling, Naruto can say that he has improved incredibly in the week. So far the only thing Jiraiya has instructed Naruto in is physical drills and exercises involving enhancing his agility and dexterity. Even though the Toad Sage is a hulking figure of physical power he isn't lacking in the speed and finesse department. Hell, he could give even the best of ANBU a run for their money and they are the epitome of speed and finesse.

Naruto let out of breath having finished his newest drill, wearing heavy weights and having to speed through the forest while being attacked by Jiraiya. Naruto has to reach the end of the course in under a minute without being hit more than three times. After four straight hours of training he just got under a minute and being hit only three times passing although barely.

"Ok, I think we can stop focusing heavily on speed for now. We are going to start focusing on your Taijutsu, from my understanding your style is a mixture of the Shodaime Hokage's Forrest style and the Nidaime Hokage's Running Water style." Said Jiraiya and nods when Naruto signals an affirmative.

"With your increased speed we can start adding different attacks and grapples. I'm aware that you like staying at a range with your ninjutsu but even the strongest of shinobi run out of chakra and need to have a strong foundation in Taijutsu. So with that in mind the next chunk of training will be Taijutsu while still doing speed exercises." Finished Jiraiya.

Naruto stays quite for a moment and frowns for a moment, "Are we going to be training in anything other than Taijutsu? I was hoping to learn the…Rasengan I think it was called." Asked Naruto with hesitance, Jiraiya wasn't one to let the student dictate the training he knows best and has the data to prove, Minato Namikaze being exhibit A.

Jiraiya snorted at the question, "Kid as good as you are, it will take you too long to learn that jutsu in the time we have. For the month I have one jutsu I want to teach you if we have time but I want to increase your Taijutsu and physical abilities in general. In the spars we've had so far I can tell that your reflexes are incredible fast bordering on the absurd but you don't have the speed to take advantage of it so thats what I want to help you with most." The Toad Sage suspects that Naruto has been training on his own but he won't say anything as long as it doesn't interfere with this training.

Naruto nods satisfied with the answer and gets back up to continue his training.

xXx

(Mountains Outside of Konoha)

Sasuke fell to his knees in exhaustion, Kakashi's training has been the definition of grueling. Kakashi said that even though Sasuke's reserves are large for his age they aren't big enough to fight a prolonged fight with opponents on the level he will fight in the exams. Examples being Naruto and Gaara, both have incredible chakra reserves and stamina. So Kakashi made it the focus of this training so far to increase his reserves and chakra control.

Sasuke can definitely feel the difference, with larger reserves he can utilize the Chidori two more times and with his increased control his jutsu are less taxing making his reserves last even longer. Kakashi told him that he went through the same training regime when he was a chunin but, much to Sasuke's envy, was when Kakashi was 6 years old. Sasuke doesn't understand how anyone could be a shinobi at that age let alone a chunin, different times he supposes.

Kakashi eyed his student for a moment, "Very good, you're improving at an impressive rate. But for the next two weeks we will focus on your sharingan and genjutsu, from what I understand you are starting to study the illusionary art. Although I'm not as good as someone…I can give you the basics to excel in the art."

Sasuke nods unable to speak since he's still trying to catch his breath. Even though he has been improving his reserves Sasuke feels that he should be focusing on either Taijutsu or furthering his Ninjutsu arsenal. But when he thinks about it further with his increased chakra control he can enhance himself with chakra and with his increased reserves he can do it for even longer so he can say that he's indirectly enhancing his Taijutsu with this regime.

"When we get to the last week we'll go over your entire arsenal and see what can be improved or added to better you chances. It may sound hypocritical coming from me but I think have complete master of two jutsu can be better than having understanding of a dozen." Informed Kakashi with his usual lazy voice his masked face still shoved between the pages of his erotic novel.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Hiruzen set aside another scroll and let out a sigh, he's so fed up with the monotony of paper. His assistant stuck her head into his office to tell him the Tsunade is here for her appointment. Hiruzen watches as his student walks in and takes a seat in front of him.

"What is it you needed sensei?" Asked Tsunade, she didn't necessarily want to be here it just reeks of headaches and boredom, she would never want to e stuck in the position of a kage, as respected as they are, they are glorifies office workers with a lot of political power. Yeah, no thank you.

"I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of succeeding me." Started Hiruzen not wasting time to ease into the subject, Tsunade wasn't the most patient of people and didn't appreciate it when people would beat around the bush when talking to her.

Tsunade was too shocked by the statement to say anything and Hiruzen continued, "I am far too old to be a kage anymore. You are the only one who is capable and trustworthy enough to take the position of kage. Danzo is too…Danzo like and Jiraiya is far too important in the field to have to stay behind a desk for that long." Informed Hiruzen.

Tsunade sighed, to be honest she knew this was coming. For the past few weeks she has been included in the village matters more and more, at first it was puzzling until she chalked it up to being one of Sarutobi-sensei's most trusted people, but in the past few meetings it became more and more obvious that he was going to ask for her to take over.

Not to mention out of the remaining Sannin, she has the most political training and expertise, which makes her the most viable candidate. With everything on the horizon, from the chunin exams with Orochimaru scheming and the Akatsuki who are coming for her Naruto, Sarutobi-sensei must feel that he isn't in top enough form to deal with them like he could five or ten years ago.

"IF I were to say yes when would I take over as Hokage?" Asked Tsunade.

Hiruzen didn't actually know when the best time to make the transition would be. After the chunin exams for sure, but maybe he should wait another year to inform everyone of the transition like he did for Minato and help him out in the first few weeks. Although Tsunade has enough experience as a political figure so she won't need as much help.

"I think we can start the transition after the chunin exam finals." He said. "Actually your first act as Hokage could be to promote the genin who pass."

Tsunade nods in thought, she didn't particularly like the position of Hokage thanks to the people who she loved being killed in the process of trying to reach the hat. No doubt if she were to be asked before she came back to the village she would outright refused and beat the hell out of whoever asked but after spending years in the village with Naruto and Shizune and slowly healing she is having a tough time trying to find a real reason to refuse the position. Not to mention she could better protect Naruto from the Akatsuki as the Hokage when the time comes, and he and Shizune can pick up the slack at the Hospital since she will have to spend most of her time at the office. With no real argument in mind she only has one answer, "I'll do it." Answered Tsunade.

Hiruzen smiled at his student, ever since she came back to the village she has healed back to the wonderful student she was before her loses in the war.

"Excellent, since you know enough about how the village works we don't really have to train you for the position. I will announce you as my successor after the Chunin exams." Said Hiruzen who looked like a huge weight just left his shoulders.

Tsunade says her goodbye and leaves to head back to the hospital, she has to start delegating her duties to other head doctors with Shizune doing a lot of her tasks. Overall, the transition shouldn't be too much of a hassle.

xXx

(2 weeks Later: Senju Compound: Training Ground)

Naruto quickly uses the Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Wall) to counter Jiraiya's fire jutsu and sends a wood clone forward to engage Jiraiya in Taijutsu while he travels underground to get a distance to engage his sensei from a safe location.

While the clone engages with Taijutsu the real Naruto emerges on the tree line and flash through seals and uses Mokuton: Detekuru Shingeki (Wood Release: Emerging Titan). This new jutsu was a combination of new innovation on Naruto's part and taking from different jutsu from Hashirama's scroll. The jutsu isn't as large or powerful as the legendary wood golem that Hashirama could use to fight Madara Uchiha's Complete Susanoo to a stand still, but is still strong enough to push Jiraiya to start taking a fight more seriously. The jutsu creates a large wooden warrior that bursts through the earth to deal a devastatingly powerful punch or punches depending on how long Naruto can focus on the jutsu. Naruto suspects that the jutsu hasn't even reached its full potential even though he more or less made it and feels that it is completed, only time will tell.

Jiraiya acknowledge the powerful jutsu and increased his speed to avoid the titan, the jutsu is about three meters tall and has a long reach and when it hits the ground it has the force of a punch from Tsunade. Jiraiya hasn't and really doesn't want to be on the receiving end of one of those attacks. The Toad Sage watches as the titan roars and sends out a punch to which Jiraiya jumps at the lat minute and runs forward to engage the real Naruto who is still focusing on the jutsu.

After getting to Naruto Jiraiya engages in Taijutsu to see how far his student has come in these past weeks. Jiraiya sends a kick at Naruto who dodges and speeds in to deliver an uppercut to the Toad Sage who learns back out of the way. Naruto knowing that was coming does a spin kick as Jiraiya is leaning back hitting the Sage in the ribs. Naruto not waisting time uses the snake seal to ensnare Jiraiya who casually dodges and bats away the branches with ease.

Naruto weaves through seals and puts his hands n the ground and sends out the Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Release: Earth-Flow River) towards the Sage who uses his superior control over the Doton element to harden the jutsu before it can reach him. Jiraiya uses the boar and dog seals then the round sucks Naruto in and hardens leaving only Naruto's head above ground.

"Your speed has increased greatly, and your Taijutsu is coming along very well. For the Last week you are going to be working your wood release, specifically a jutsu that sensei wants you to learn. Tora should be here in a bit until then take a rest, I'll see you in the finals kid!" Called Jiraiya as he walked off.

Naruto watched his sensei walk off before sitting on the ground and letting out a sigh. The training that the Toad Sage has been putting him through was, apparently, the same regimen that he put Minato Namikaze through when he was a genin under the Sannin. Naruto gains more respect for the Yondaime, he managed to get through tests as a fresh genin that Naruto is having trouble with after months of training, Naruto guesses that the Yondaime's reputation isn't all hype.

Naruto feels a familiar presence but is too busy resting to move to look at it.

"Tired?" Asked a slightly amused voice from behind him.

Naruto manages to turn around to see a bandaged Tora masked ANBU that used to train him in his kekkei genkai when he was younger. Now that Naruto thinks about it the last time that he saw the ANBU it was right before the second exam when he warned them about a genin with enormous reserves.

"What happened after my warning during the second test Tora-sensei?" Asked Naruto.

Tora shifted uncomfortably at the question, it definitely wasn't his squads brightest moment. The girl tore them apart and moved on to her objective, and succeeded if the curse mark on the last Uchiha's neck is any indication. However as much as Tora likes Naruto, he's still a genin and Orochimaru's activity in the second exam is classified.

"Nothing really came up of it, don't worry about it." Waved off Tora. "Now we have about a week to teach you this jutsu, lets get started."

Naruto let out a sigh, looks like he won't be getting a break today.

xXx

(Mountains Outside Konoha)

Sasuke ducked under a kick and swings his sword upwards toward his sensei's neck who jumps back to avoid the blade. Sasuke gets back to his feet and locks eyes with his sensei. Despite having two fully matured Sharingan Sasuke is having trouble keeping his sensei in the illusion, deciding to break the illusion Sasuke weaves through more seals for a jutsu.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) the meteor of fire flew towards Kakashi at an unprecedented speed almost causing the Copy Ninja to falter. But he brushed aside the slight panic and retreated underground and he came up to grab his students ankles like he did in their first test only for Sasuke to jump away and use more seals and attempt to harden the earth trapping Kakashi. It was a wasted effort as Kakashi's control over the earth element was far superior.

Kakashi broke through the ground and charges at his student with two kunai at the ready. Sasuke charges forward with his sword in a reverse grip, he blocked the first kunai and dodges the second before kicking Kakashi in the chest and flashing several seals for a new jutsu he's been working on.

Kakashi watches with his sharingan as Sasuke's whole body glows with chakra before a similar sound starts to emanate from him. Kakashi is still to close and is hit by several bolt from the jutsu and holds up his hand to stop the spar.

Sasuke lets out a breath and clutches his side in pain, his Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Stream) is is still in its early stages and hurt him a little while he was using it. Kakashi looks at his student with pride in his eyes, from what he understands about the jutsu is that its the Chidori channeled throughout his entire body as a widespread attack, its genius.

"Very interesting jutsu," Kakashi eyes Sasuke's bleeding side,"I would recommend more chakra control and lightning manipulation training before you use it in the field, judging by the affects of the jutsu it will leave you vulnerable afterwards."

Sasuke nods and takes a seat on a rock to rest, "What next?"

Kakashi sits down next to the Uchiha with a grunt before his palm glows green and he starts to heal his chest where a few bolts hit him. "With more control, that could be an incredible jutsu. And like I said the last week we are going to go over your arsenal completely and see what we can improve or add, as well as spar everyday."

Sasuke nods his head and eats a soldier pill to get ready for more training making Kakashi sigh.

xXx

(Day of the Finals: Konoha Arena)

Hiruzen watches from the Kage booth as the civilians and ninja from his village all file into their seats to watch the up in coming shinobi fight it out for their promotion to Chunin. It fills him with pride that his village can still enjoy such things so soon after the last war and kyuubi attack and that the will of fire has is still so strong after everything this village has gone through.

Turning his eyes to the arena floor he looks to the blond Senju, Hiruzen smiles at the young boy, he's come along way from the lonely six year old boy he once knew. Talking with the Senju is the last 'loyal' Uchiha, Hiruzen sends an apology to the boy, he hopes that the sound Uchiha can overcome his demons and live happily, but Hiruzen isn't foolish enough to think that will happen.

With all of the contestants in the arena, he sends a thank you to the squads of ANBU that brought Kakashi and Sasuke to the village on time. The Third sends the signal to Genma who is on the arena floor to start the tournament.

On the arena floor Genma clears his throat, "Welcome to the Chunin Exam finals, first up we have Naruto Senju vs Neji Hyūga!" Announced Genma.

"Ok everyone else go up to the viewing area." Said Genma to the remaining Genin.

Sasuke walks up to Naruto and eyes him for a moment, "Finish it quick, this fool doesn't deserve to be the main show, that honor is ours." Said Sasuke before he left to the viewing area. Naruto smirked at his friends excitement for their fight.

"I shouldn't but I want to give you the opportunity to give up, fate has decreed that I beat both you and the Uchiha." Sneered Neji.

Naruto holds in a snort, this stick in the mud really thinks highly of himself. "Or we can fight." Replied Naruto.

"So be it." Returned Neji, the Hyūga genius activated his Byakugan and took his stance. Naruto took in the Hyūga's stance and watched for a moment contemplating his attack method, he knows he'll have to attack first which isn't something he's against anyway.

Naruto takes a breath and flickers towards the stationary Hyūga going for a high kick, Neji caught off guard by the speed of the attack ducks under the attack and tries to strike Naruto's chest. Neji's attack was redirected and the Hyūga jumps back to get some space.

Naruto sees that Neji is on the retreat and weaves seals for the Suiton: Suidanha (Water Release: Water Severing Wave). The stream of water speeds towards Neji and the Hyūga only has one option to avoid being run through by the beam of water.

Neji starts to spin until his chakra makes it look like he is inside of a dome of pure chakra. Hiashi in the stands looks shocked that a member of the branch family could teach themselves the jutsu. The water from the jutsu just bounces off the dome.

' _Impressive,_ ' Thought Naruto, he didn't think that Neji knew something like that which makes his ninjutsu useless since he can negate his attacks. Naruto throws a shuriken and uses Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique) to create a wave of shuriken making Neji repeat his defensive technique. While Neji was spinning Naruto sent a clone underground and waited for Neji to finish.

Neji finished spinning and had a cruel smirk on his face, "Understand now?! You can't beat me, fate has already decreed me the victor."

Naruto didn't bother saying anything and started building chakra inside of his body to look like he was preparing a jutsu, Neji focused on the blond but he didn't noticed the pair of hands come up from the ground under him to grab his ankles and pull him underground up to his neck.

"Over-reliance. All kekkei genkai wielding shinobi, especially doujutsu wielding shinobi are over-reliant towards their blood line. You are no different, neither am I, though I'm working on it. All I had to do was make you focus on me and attack from an area you least expect it. Hopefully you can overcome your shortcomings with that fate stuff because I wouldn't mind sparring with you more." Said Naruto before walking off the field. Genma announce that he was the winner and the crowd went wild. Naruto can make out a few voices that makes him smile, notably his oba-san and nee-chan.

xXx

(Kage Booth)

Hiruzen smiled at his favorite blond and mentally nodded at the advise regarding kekkei genkai's, most shinobi with them always rely to heavily on them, something he's taken advantage of in the years he's been a shinobi.

"What an interesting boy, shame he didn't use his kekkei genkai, that is one of the main reasons I'm here, to see the legendary wood style in action." Commented the Kazekage.

"Well the tournament isn't over yet." Replied Hiruzen.

' _how wrong you are sensei…_ ' Thought Orochimaru evilly.

xXx

(Audience)

Tsunade isn't one for restraint so she's cheering as loudly as she can for her favorite genin. Shizune is right next to her clapping away.

"He sure has come far from the little boy who was so excited to be a ninja, huh Tsunade-sama." Commented Shizune with a smile.

Tsunade smiled, she remembers training a little ball of energy every chance she could just to spend time with the little knuckle head and seeing him steal the show in his chunin finals fills he with pride. Not to mention all of the work he has been putting into the hospital on top of everything, she couldn't be any prouder of her little Naru-chan. "He sure has."

The rest of the rookies in the audience clap and cheer for their teammate beating out last years top rookie.

Tenten looks at the field with shock, _'I can't believe it, Neji lost. I knew that the blond was good and all but Neji is a genius, amazing.'_ Thought Tenten with shock.

Lee cheers for Naruto will feeling bad for his teammate and rival, even though he wanted to be the one to do it, Lee is glad that someone might have humbled Neji. _'Naruto-kun, I can't wait to train hard and challenge you to a youthful spar soon.'_ Lee thought with youthful fires in his eyes.

xXx

(Contestant Booth)

Sasuke silently smirks at Naruto, the Hyūga turned out to be all talk couldn't even push Naruto to use his Mokuton. _'But its not to surprising, Naruto and I are in another league, these fools are nothing.'_ Thought Sasuke before jumping down to the Arena after hearing the proctor call his name.

Shino, Ino and Shikamaru clap for their classmates/teammate's victory, while the Sand trio look on unimpressed at the display.

xXx

(Arena Floor)

"Are the contestants ready?" Asked Genma seeing both give minuscule nods he starts the match.

Sasuke wastes no time and activates his sharingan, he isn't foolish enough not to have that ready he remembers what the sand genin did to Rock Lee. Sasuke unsheathes his sword and charges in not using any chakra flow to enhance it yet.

Gaara looks on unimpressed, to him, the Uchiha isn't worth fighting. Sasuke runs forward at an impressive speed before blurring away and goes for a stab in the side that is blocked by the sand, Sasuke tsk'd and backed away. ' _his sand is faster than I thought, and I'm no where near the speed lee was using after opening the gates. Ninjutsu it is._ ' Thought Sasuke before flying through hand-seals.

Katon: Gekido Nami Gozen Furu (Fire Release: Roaring Wave of Majestic Fury), his already powerful jutsu is even wider and stronger than it was in the forest thanks to the chakra training that Sasuke went through during the month. The enormous wave of flames completely engulfs Gaara and spreads 8 meters wide and 5 meters high, everything touched by the fire is turned to ash, including the trees in the arena behind Gaara.

xXx

(Audience)

Tsunade raises her eyebrows in surprise, she's never seen that jutsu and is impressed that Sasuke has such control over it. But she looks at the fire worriedly, Gaara might loose control if he is too injured and who knows what will happen with their relationship to Suna if they kill their only jinchuriki. Then the Blond frowns, ' _it would be their fault for sending an unstable jinchuriki in the first place._ '

The rookies look at the enormous jutsu in awe, ' _such power._ ' They all thought together, while watching the A-Rank Fire jutsu burn the arena to ash.

xXx

(Kage Booth)

Hiruzen looks at the arena with worry, the amount of money to fix the walls and ground will surely cause a headache and a half, no he can just make Naruto do it. Now with his spirits raised Hiruzen looks at his Wind Counter part.

"An interesting match so far Hokage-dono, your genin sure posses some powerful jutsu." Commented the Kazekage.

Hiruzen nodded with a small smile on his face.

xXx

(Contestant Booth)

' _Showoff_ ' Thought Naruto watching his friend, the rest in the viewing booth either looked worried in the case of the Suna ninja or bored in Shikamaru and Shino's cases. Ino has a shocked look at the power her former crush has, before looking at Naruto with surprise, ' _And Naruto is the stronger of the two!?_ '

xXx

(Arena Floor)

' _I doubt he's dead but hopefully this is over._ ' Thought Sasuke before ending the jutsu. the fire dissipates and the ground and trees are ash and in the middle is a dome of sand that the front is completely glass.

"Seriously, you are the most boring person to fight, you know that." Commented Sasuke, it pissed him off that Gaara didn't even go in the offense.

Sasuke charges in again with his sword before channeling pure Chidori through the blade. As Sasuke approaches the dome of sand it starts to shake and break apart, glass starts flying at him and Sasuke uses his eyes to follow the glass and either dodge or slice apart with his sword.

As he nears Gaara, sand starts to fly at him in waves. Sasuke using his agility to duck and dodge the sand before he is within range and sends the sword forward.

Gaara uses sand to block the strike but its for naught as the blade pierces the sand with ease and stabs Gaara in the chest. Sasuke smirks at drawing first blood, with the Sharingan he can see red chakra start to build up in Gaara's chest. ' _interesting'_

xXx

(Contestant Booth)

Naruto watches the fight with a straight face, Sasuke is the strong of the two but is having trouble finding a way to deal damage. Naruto smirks at the lightning covered sword and watches as Sasuke runs Gaara through with his sword before Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

 _Flashback During the Training Month_

 _Jiraiya watches as Naruto fights one of his clones in taijutsu with his new speed. "Naruto! Come over here." Called out Jiraiya._

 _Naruto runs over, "Whats up?"_

" _I should tell you about what is coming in the finals. We suspect that we are going to be under attack but we don't know when but it will revolve around Gaara. Sensei thinks it will be after the tournament when people least expect it, I just want you ready to take him down if and when the time comes." Ordered Jiraiya to which Naruto nodded with a serious face._

 _End Flashback_

' _Gaara's the signal, they're waiting for him to loose it and attack when everyone is distracted._ ' Thought Naruto with urgency before flickering towards his Oba-San in the audience.

Naruto searches the rows until he sees Tsunade and runs up to her. "Oba-san! I figured it out, they aren't waiting for a signal Gaara is the Signal!" Naruto told her as quietly as he could while still conveying the urgency.

Tsunade's eyes widen before all of them start to feel sleepy and feathers start to fall in their vision, all three medic ninja break the genjutsu before moving out of the way of a wind jutsu that was about to slice them in half.

"What is the meaning of this!? Suna are our allies!" Roared Tsunade. She sees Sand and Sound shinobi attack the stadium together and watches as chunin and jonin fight away the attackers.

Everyone feels the killing intent coming from the stadium and watches as an enormous sand mountain starts to form before a booming voice is heard, " **I'm Freee Imma kill all of ya!** " Roared the Ichibi.

Tsunade turns to look for Naruto but sees him running towards the Biju, she starts to have a small panic attack at seeing her surrogate son run TOWARDS a biju. ' _Please…please don't die._ ' Prayed Tsunade.

xXx

(Kage Booth: Inside the Barrier)

"Isn't it wonderful sensei? To see all of these konoha shinobi die one…by…one." Taunted Orochimaru still in disguise.

Hiruzen growls and flared his chakra breaking the roof they are standing on, "At least I can correct my biggest mistake today, I can finally kill you my traitorous student." Snarled and infuriated Hiruzen who throws off his kage robes, showing the black battle attire underneath.

"So, you came prepared to die." Chuckled Orochimaru, who threw off the Kazekage disguise.

However before any fighting can take place they turn to the arena in shock.

xXx

(Arena Floor: Moments Before)

Naruto lands next to Sasuke who looks pretty banged up and looks up at the biju, "Think you can keep it distracted for a moment Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke takes a breath and nods while building chakra for a jutsu to take the biju's attention away for anything else.

While Sasuke is distracting the Ichibi, Naruto is working his way through fifty seven hand seals for his newest jutsu, Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu(Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique: Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands).Wood shoots up from the ground and wraps around the Ichibi and holds it in place.

" **This chakra! Show Yourself Tree User!** " Roared Shukaku thinking it was Hashirama coming to take him again.

Naruto flares his chakra and starts step two, he starts cleansing the Biju's chakra and subduing it. ' _A little more…just a little more._ ' Thought Naruto with sweat dripping down his face struggling to subdue the biju.

Shukaku starts thrashing around and roaring but can do anything and slowly starts to break apart leaving only Gaara laying on the ground unconscious. Naruto smiles before passing out.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

We'll wrap up the invasion and what not next chapter, hope you liked the chapter because I put my blood sweat and tears into this, lol not really but it was difficult to write on finals week as well as study but whatever.

Please leave a review good or bad, it only takes a second! :D

Peace Out!


	7. The Best Defense is a Good Offence

xXx

(Chūnin Exams Stadium: Arena)

Sasuke watched in awe as his 'rival' subdued a Bijū with his kekkei genkai. There were times in their rivalry that Sasuke secretly acknowledged that Naruto is too far ahead for him to surpass, now was one of those times. After all, the Sharingan is an amazing tool but only one could ever control and subdue a Bijū to his knowledge and he is no Madara. However, Naruto is shaping up to be a second coming of his ancestor Hashirama.

Many off those in attendance watched in shock that a thirteen year old genin could utilize the Mokuton to subdue a Bijū, those that still harbor a grudge on the blond senju immediately dropped it. After all, how could a Bijū control someone who could control a Bijū. Many of the konoha Jōnin acknowledged Naruto as a powerful comrade that will help konoha reach new heights while the Chūnin and genin no matter the age thought of Naruto as a shinobi to look up to.

Sasuke kneeled down next to his best friend while crushing a soldier pill on a piece of paper before pouring it into the blonds mouth, while the pill worked its magic Sasuke unsheathed his sword to take down the fools who dare attack his home. Sasuke molded his Chakra and created a shadow clone to watch over Naruto while he recovered before going on the offense.

Speeding forward sharingan blazing he stabbed a Oto shinobi mid-jump before throwing his body towards another Oto ninja saving a Chūnin from impalement. After throwing the shinobi away he started to mold Chakra and run through hand seals. Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu).

Sasuke's Jutsu was straight from the Uchiha archive and put there by Madara himself. The Jutsu is the A-Rank version of the phoenix flower Jutsu, but instead of small fire balls it creates large dragon shaped fire bombs that can lock onto Chakra signatures becoming heat seeking. The four dragon bombs crashed into several groups of enemy shinobi turning them to ash.

Not bothering to watch his Jutsu like his sensei taught him Sasuke went on to clean up the rest of the stadium. He managed to dodge a slash from a kunai wielding Suna Jōnin before grabbing the Jōnin arm pulling him off balance and ran him through with his sword. Sasuke continued on is this fashion cutting down shinobi after shinobi on the Arena floor not noticing or not acknowledging the same looks of respect Naruto received earlier that he was now receiving from the surrounding konoha shinobi.

xXx

(Chūnin Exam Stadium: Rooftop)

Hiruzen looked at his former prized student in shock, because stood before him are the reincarnated Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. Never would have Hiruzen thought that his student would have stooped low enough to use his sensei's forbidden Jutsu. But this cemented his decision to kill Orochimaru once and for all.

Looking out onto the battlefield Hiruzen felt growing pride that his village will be looked after be the new generation. His remaining loyal students: Jiraiya and Tsunade are taking roles of leadership in the village. His Jōnin showing that they are capable of defending the village from any threats, the Chūnin and genin showing the will of fire by protecting the civilians or fighting the invaders. It further cemented his belief that the new generation will come to surpass the previous one.

Hiruzen's sensei Hashirama used to refer to the people of konoha as apart of himself and that they believe in him and he believes in them and that is what it means to be Hokage. Right now Hiruzen is going to believe in the newer generations and there ability to protect and preserve his beloved village and he is going to deal with this threat once and for all.

"I'm going to finish this my traitorous student…once and for all!" Shouted Hiruzen before rushing forward to attack the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru smirked cruelly at his former teacher and sent a command to his puppets to attack Hiruzen.

The elder Sarutobi was intercepted by his predecessors, Hashirama went in for a Taijutsu combo while Tobirama offered support with long range Suiton Jutsu. ' _Their teamwork is flawless as ever, I'll need to kick it up a notch if I want to push through to Orochimaru._ ' Thought the Hokage.

Blocking a punch from the Shodaime he responded with a powerful punch of his own knocking back the Shodaime Hokage and charged forward only to be kicked back by the Nidaime. Hiruzen sighed before using two hand-seals. Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb).

The resulting Katon Jutsu was an enormous dragon made of white hot fire, every few seconds the Jutsu would pulse and the fire would increase in heat making several times more deadly every time.

Tobirama wasn't hailed as the greatest Suiton user to ever live without reason, with only three seals and the particles in the air the Nidaime Hokage created and wall of water that pushed back Hiruzen's Katon Jutsu. Orochimaru off to the side laughed at the turn of the events, strong as his sensei is at this age, he can't overcome the first two Hokage's at this level.

Although, Orochimaru will admit that had he tried this ten years ago his former sensei would have ripped apart his predecessors and killed him within the the hour, say what you want about the _Purofess_ _ā_ philosophies of peace and pacifism, when it came to fighting he was unmatched in his prime.

Orochimaru focused back on the fight to see the Nidaime use a powerful Suiton Jutsu with minimal effort to create a tidal wave only to be intercepted by an enormous wall of earth summoned by Hiruzen.

Back with Hiruzen he was reduced to a panting mess after that little exchange, he might need to bring out his old partner if this got any worse. Hiruzen was brought out of his thought when several concentrated beams of water were fired at his earth wall easily breaking through the defense. He is forced to jump from the top of his Jutsu to ground level and was assaulted by the Shodaime in vicious Taijutsu. Hiruzen does his best to block and counter his former sensei and keep an eye out for his other sensei. He bends under a kick and punches away the Shodaime with a Chakra enhanced punch only to immediately be assaulted by the Nidaime.

Hiruzen zig zagged across the rooftop dodging the Suiton Jutsu and wanting to get in close with his water using predecessor.

Only for the entire rooftop to shake.

xXx

(Chūnin Exam Stadium: Stands)

Tsunade was not having a good day, the Chūnin exam was interrupted by an invasion, one of whom was an ally the other was lead by her former teammate. Then she had to watch as her nephew/surrogate son ran towards a Bijū to fight it. She wouldn't go on a binge for years if he were killed, no, she'd just die. So to push away the feelings of dread that her most loved one might be killed she took her legendary rage out on any ninja that was dumb enough to be within her sight. It didn't matter if she poked you or kicked you, if you were hit by Tsunade Senju something broke or you were dead, there's a law somewhere stating that.

After the first few…dozen shinobi were pummeled to death by the Slug Sannin, the rest of the invaders saw fit to avoid her at any cost. But it was for nothing as Tsunade wouldn't have survived this long and be hailed as a Sannin if she wasn't fast and she is plenty faster than an average Jōnin.

One after one enemy shinobi were ripped apart by the powerful kunoichi, punch to a Oto ninja's rib causing them to shatter and shred their organs. Kicking a Suna ninja in the head crushing their skull launching them into another ninja knocking them out. Dodging a Fūton Jutsu then picking up a section of the seating and throwing at the attacker with the ease a child throws a ball.

Tsunade took a moment to survey the area, the Jōnin and experienced Chūnin in the stadium were fighting back as hard as they could against the invaders while the rookie Chūnin and genin were evacuating and protecting the civilians. She couldn't see what was happening with her sensei but she couldn't sense any fighting yet so that was a plus. She noticed that a group of large snakes were being fought by toads and let out a sigh of relief that Jiraiya was taking care of the invading summons. Tsunade was impressed by Sasuke's performance in this invasion, she knew despite being a ninja for a few months he and Naruto could hold there own against most Chūnin or even Jōnin and Sasuke was proving that he was indeed Naruto's rival.

Tsunade went back to fighting when she saw Shizune almost get surrounded while healing a little girl who was hurt by an explosion. Growling angrily, Tsunade sped of at speeds only a kage could follow and blasted away all of the ninja trying to attack Shizune.

"I thought I taught you to mind your surrounds better than that." Commented Tsunade firmly, despite not being a front line fighter, Shizune was a Jōnin and should be able to watch her own back.

Shizune flinched at her masters tone and bowed her head, "My apologies Tsunade-sama." After seeing her master nod she picked the little girl up and carried her to safety.

Tsunade watched as her apprentice took the child to the shelter before shooting off to another area of the Arena. Tsunade cut through her opposition like a scalpel making her way around the arena trying to get an eye on her nephew to see if he's alright.

After making it to the lower levels of the stands she had a full view of the arena and could spot the prone form of her nephew being guarded by Sasuke's shadow clone. Not even wasting time thinking about it, Tsunade jumped down to the arena floor to check on Naruto.

Appearing before the clone could notice, "What's his status?" She voiced her question making the young Uchiha flinch at being snuck up on.

The clone turned to look at the Senju matriarch, "Chakra exhaustion, the real me crushed a soldier pill and gave it to him, he should be up in a minute or two." Reported Sasuke's clone.

Tsunade nodded and knelt down and put her glowing palm to Naruto chest to give him a jolt. This was a technique that Tsunade created during the second shinobi world war was a sort of Chakra jumpstart, she never gave it a name. She created it so that medic ninja could help shinobi on the front lines that were suffering from Chakra exhaustion, unfortunately if the shinobi receiving the Chakra didn't have large enough reserves in the First place the jolt could severely harm them, so she never passed it on since it wasn't applicable to those without very large reserves. Although she and her team benefitted from the Jutsu she never used it after the second war.

After applying the Jutsu she turned to the Sasuke clone, "Keep watch, he should wake up in a second." Ordered Tsunade before speeding back to the fight. The Sasuke clone nodded before resuming its duty to make sure nobody attacked Naruto.

The prone blond grunted before sitting up, "Ugh, what the hell happened." Grunted Naruto while applying medical Chakra to his head to sooth the headache.

"You passed out after suppressing the Ichibi, you have been out for about four minutes until Tsunade came and woke you up. Im a clone by the way, the real me is introducing himself to the enemy, I suggest you join the fight so people don't forget about you." Said the Sasuke clone before popping to notify the real Sasuke that Naruto was fine.

Naruto pulled out a yellow pill from his large combat medic pouch before eating it and cringing, ' _Ugh, the yellow curry pill of the Akimichi clan is really potent but at least my reserves are almost full, I just have to remember to remove the poison._ ' Thought Naruto before joining the fight.

Naruto rushed towards Sasuke's location, he noticed an injured konoha Chūnin clutch his leg. Not even debating it Naruto sped towards his comrade and started to heal his leg. "It'll hurt but you will have full mobility, I suggest fighting your way to the hospital." Said Naruto while healing the Chūnin's leg.

The Chūnin stood up and smiled at Naruto, "Thank you Senju-san, I appreciate it." He said before re-joining the fight. Naruto smirked and continued towards the edge of the arena to jump towards the stands where most of the fighting is taking place.

After getting to the stand Naruto flashed through several hand seals and placed his hands on the ground. Doton: Doryū no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Jutsu).

An enormous dragon head burst through the ground smashing its jaws on three unsuspecting Oto ninja killing them instantly. Naruto then flickers into the fight punching a Suna ninja in the ribs with all his strength making them release a silent scream before being blasted into the wall of the stadium.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and launched it with as much power as he could towards an Oto ninja and it pierced his neck killing him instantly. Flashing through seals he was about to use a Jutsu but was forced to block a kick from a Suna ninja. Using the Running Water style of fighting he's been training with for years he took the momentum from the kick and flipped the ninja onto the ground before taking out another kunai to finish him off. Naruto then restarted his hand seals and finished with the snake seal.

The stadium started to shake and several large roots burst through the ground either binding or piercing the enemy ninja and giving the konoha ninja a familiar setting to fight. Naruto created several wood clones that separated to do several different jobs, be it healing injured shinobi or backing up others to help push back the enemy, while the real Naruto focused on controlling his branches.

Naruto was distracted from attacking when he felt very large Jutsu being used on the roof. Ending the Jutsu he made his way to the roof and he noticed that he wasn't the only one making their way to the top.

xXx

(Chūnin Exam Stadium: Rooftop)

Naruto arrived to the roof and looked at the barrier with worry, one of the few fields that Naruto didn't learn anything about is Fūinjutsu and Kekkai Ninjutsu. He will rectify that after this invasion is finished.

Sasuke landed flickered next to him and looked over the barrier with his sharingan, "I don't see a weakness, it's being sustained by the people in the corners. If we can take care of one of them the off balance of Chakra should break the barrier long enough for someone to enter." Said Sasuke. He may not be an expert in Kekkai Jutsu but Sasuke did read about them since the Uchiha do posses a few powerful barriers.

The ANBU in front of the barrier heard the run down of the barrier and thought over how they could potentially take out one of the four shinobi. Naruto grunted in acknowledgment of Sasuke's information and thought about what he could do while watching the fight taking place inside of the barrier, with the speed the shinobi were fighting at he couldn't make out who was who but he could tell that three shinobi were fighting.

Naruto took a few steps forward and stood before a four armed Oto ninja who just gave him a glare. Contemplating the best course of action, Naruto frowns that he might have to resort to _that_ Jutsu. Before he can make a decision he feels a very strong presence approaching.

In all of his glory the almighty Toad Sage appears next to Naruto and Sasuke. "Give me the rundown Sasuke." After explaining to Jiraiya what he already said earlier the Toad Sage narrows his eyes in contemplation.

Naruto steps forward and starts to build Chakra before he turns his head to speak to Jiraiya and Sasuke. "I'm going to weaken the barrier then Sasuke you should pierce it so the pervert can help the old man." Said Naruto making Sasuke nod and Jiraiya sulk. Naruto unleashes a Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique).

The wood dragon Jutsu is one of the most powerful Mokuton Jutsu Hashirama put into the scroll and one of the most versatile. It can strike with tremendous force, coil around a target and absorb Chakra then use that Chakra to explode. A very powerful Jutsu indeed, however at Naruto's current mastery of this Jutsu he can only use it as a physical attack, but that doesn't mean its weak, it hits harder than his titan.

The multi armed ninja behind the barrier could only grit his teeth when the wood dragon crashed into the seal and start to send more Chakra to support the barrier. He was caught off guard when he suddenly heard chirping birds before his world went black.

Jiraiya wasted no time to shoot forward to assist his sensei in fighting Orochimaru, it was his duty to put down his former best friend. Naruto and Sasuke knew when they were out of their league and decided to rejoin the battle. Nodding to each other they jumped into the village to push out the invaders leaving the arena to the Jōnin and Chūnin already there.

xXx

(Konoha Rooftops)

Naruto and Sasuke arrived to the village to assist the ANBU and Jōnin in pushing the Suna and Oto Ninja out of their village. They both arrived to the village to see an enormous Choza stomping around in the distance.

"Man the Ino-Shika-Chō team is putting in work" Commented an impressed Naruto. Sasuke readied his sword and nodded towards Naruto.

' _Lets Go!_ ' They both thought simultaneously.

Naruto and Sasuke sped toward the nearest group on enemy shinobi although Naruto had a small frown, ' _Maybe I should get a sword too…but much bigger than Sasuke's._ '

Arriving to the group Naruto flashed through seals ending in the snake seal and the ground started to shake and giant roots break through the ground drawing the attention of the shinobi on the battlefield. Naruto molded his Chakra and controls each branch with practiced precision, binding or crushing the shinobi in front of him.

Sasuke wasn't idle either, after arriving to the battle field he charged forward with his sword at the ready. Feeling the build up of Chakra jumped into the air and landed on one of the trees that Naruto created and started to run atop it into the fight. Arriving to the first enemy he saw Sasuke flickered forward and kicked her in the chest knocking her off the rooftop they were fighting on.

Sasuke parried an enemy who tried to attack him with a kunai then slices the ninja across the chest the pulls him close to use as cover for an incoming Suiton Jutsu from a Suna shinobi.

Naruto jumped forward to back up Sasuke, who didn't look like he needed back up. The blond molded Chakra into his fist compacting it to a dangerous level before flicking towards a Oto Jōnin who was weaving through seals. Naruto appeared in front of the Jōnin and punching him in the chest killing him instantly and blasting him across the village.

Naruto spread his senses as far as he could and took off to another area of the village where more ninja were. Naruto hates that he is having to kill so many shinobi, being a medic ninja combat or not means that you want to heal more than kill and in an invasion like this is a nightmare for someone like him. Naruto noticed that he was getting close to the group of enemies and jumped in the air palming a shuriken.

One shuriken turned into dozens that rained down metal death onto the group of ninja. Naruto made a mental note to train with this specific Jutsu, the Sandaime Hokage created this Jutsu and was capable of multiplying one shuriken into a thousand. Naruto wanted to posses the ability to do that.

Two of shinobi were killed but one of the Suna ninja used a Fūton Jutsu to repel the shuriken away. Naruto landed in front of them and was attacked by the Jōnin who repelled his shuriken, Naruto leaned back from a powerful kick and jumped back away to gain some space.

Naruto kept back stepping the Jōnin and held the tiger seal and activated the Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Release: Earth-Flow River) creating a mudslide that washed away the Jōnin before Naruto used the monkey seal to harden the earth binding the shinobi, then weaving two more hand seals making the hardened earth sprout spikes killing him.(1) Naruto was about to use a wood Jutsu to deal with the approaching shinobi but they were burnt by a widespread Katon Jutsu.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the display then noticed that Sasuke landed next to him dusting off his shirt with a sigh, "These ninja aren't as strong as their rank would suggest, I thought all Jōnin were incredibly strong like Kakashi, but I think these guys are barely Chūnin." Commented a thoroughly bored Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, he was finding it odd that he was taking out Jōnin so easily, he doubts that he could beat Asuma-sensei and new for a fact that he couldn't beat Tsunade oba-chan or Jiraiya-sensei. "You're probably right. But that doesn't mean we should let them stay in the village." Replied Naruto.

Sasuke snorted, "I wasn't going to let them, I was just commenting on the fact that these fools are weak. Want to try that thing?" Asked Sasuke. Naruto smirked and nodded his head flashing through seals and Sasuke doing the same.

Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Nativity of the World of Trees)

Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu)

This was originally Naruto's Idea that they have some sort of combination Jutsu and with Sasuke's sharingan matching Chakra ratios it would be much easier. This combination was like a forest fire that followed you at a very fast pace. Naruto sent forth his Jutsu that created large trees throughout the village binding several enemy shinobi then Sasuke sent his Katon Jutsu forward at the center and thanks to the nature of the trees the fire streamed across that trees burning the trapped shinobi to ash.

Both Naruto and Sasuke fell to their knees in exhaustion, both used almost half of their Chakra in those last Jutsu and were utterly spent. Naruto smiled and looked over to his friend.

"I'm at 31, you?" Asked Naruto.

"51." Replied a smirking Sasuke, he was putting in work before his blond rival woke from his Chakra exhaustion.

Naruto frowned and started to sputter, "W-well h-how much does suppressing the Ichibi count as?" Never has Naruto lost by so much and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Thinking about it Sasuke replied in a monotone voice, "One, no matter the strength its only one point."

Not bothering to fight it anymore Naruto passed out for the second time today followed by triumphant Sasuke.

xXx

(Chūnin Exam Stadium: Rooftops)

Jiraiya arrived to see that the fight had stopped from all of the commotion and everyone was looking at him, his former teammate with anger and his sensei with relief. Jiraiya now saw why his sensei was having so much trouble, he was in a three on one fight with Orochimaru and the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's…wow.

Jumping over to his sensei's side Jiraiya turned to address him, "What are we dealing with, are those really the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's is this _that_ Jutsu?" Asked Jiraiya.

Hiruzen nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid so, Orochimaru used the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection) to revive them to fight me, knowing that I would have a hard time emotionally."

Orochimaru pushed down a snarl and decided on a smirk and speak getting everyone's attention, "Now now Jiraiya, if you will leave for a moment I will get to you next." Taunted Orochimaru.

Ignoring the Snake Jiraiya turned back to his sensei, "How do we get rid of the two Hokage's? Can we release the Jutsu?" Asked Jiraiya.

Hiruzen shook his head solemnly, "No they need to be sealed, and I only know of one seal to use and it will cost me my life. I have already made the arrangements and Tsunade agreed to take over, Goodbye my student. I truly did love you three as if you were my children." Spoke the Third before creating two clones and the three of them went through the same set of seals.

Jiraiya could only watch his sensei who was forced to kill himself to seal away the deceased Hokage's. He didn't have any seals with him that could take the likes of a resurrected Hokage but he will be sure that he makes as many possible so that if this situation were to happen again he could deal with them in a hurry. Unfortunately this is the only solution to the predicament Orochimaru put them in.

Orochimaru sent a command to the Hokage's to attack and end whatever Jutsu his sensei was preparing. As they were rushing in the ground became a thick swamp and the two Hokage's were stopped in their tracks.

"Forgive me sensei's." Apologized Hiruzen before using the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). The two shadow clones grabbed the Hokage's while the real Hiruzen commanded the death god to seal them away. Orochimaru watched in fascination as his two puppets fell to the ground turning to dust and showing the two Oto genin he used as sacrifices. Hiruzen was further appalled by his for students actions and sent the death god forward to capture Orochimaru who could now see the death god behind his sensei.

Starting to feel real fear Orochimaru tried to flee but was kick from behind by Jiraiya who he forgot was even here. Orochimaru was now in front of his sensei and the death god latched onto his arm and started to pull his soul out of his body. Orochimaru was about to fight back but was hit from behind by a Rasengan curtesy of Jiraiya. He could do nothing but watch as his soul was sucked out of his body killing him. The Snake Sannin and the greatest traitor of the leaf since Madara Uchiha was now dead.

Fate sealed because of the Jutsu Hiruzen fell to his knees with a smile on his face at completing his final mission.

' _When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The_ _fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew.'_ Thought Hiruzen.

And so died the legendary Shinobi no Kami and Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. Jiraiya let out a few tears at his father figure and long time sensei's death before stealing himself. He paid no attention to the Oto ninja fleeing the area after witnessing their leader being killed.

Jiraiya went to take his sensei's body somewhere safe so they can have a funeral for him. The Oto/Suna invasion was now over, but to many were dead to feel happy.

xXx

(2 Days Later: Konoha Cemetery)

The cemetery was packed with people to offer respect to their fallen loved ones and comrades. Everyone looked to the podium to listen to Tsunade Senju give her eulogy for her sensei and all of those who died in the invasion. The sky was black and raining heavily, it seemed that even the heavens were crying for the fallen shinobi.

Jiraiya listened to Tsunade speak about the dead while having flashbacks of fond memories that he shared with his teammates and sensei. Some had asked if Jiraiya was glad that Orochimaru was killed, he was many things, relieved. Of course. But he just started feeling sad again that the man that was his brother in arms was gone and the teammate he grew up with was corrupted by power and fell into darkness, the one that he couldn't save. No, Jiraiya wasn't happy he only felt one of his greatest failure once again.

Sasuke watched with a blank face at the funeral, he had too many horrible memories of funerals. But Sasuke did feel sad that the Sandaime was killed, Sasuke respected strength and if anyone should command his respect it was the Third and it was a shame that such a titan was now dead.

Naruto felt worthless, the one man that talked and cared about him when he was all alone had died in the invasion, and there was nothing he could have done to help. Naruto looked up to a lot of people: his oba-chan, his sensei's, the Hokage but none more so than Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man that would take time out of his incredibly busy day to visit a lonely orphan whenever he could. Naruto told himself along time ago that he shouldn't focus on being sad but right no he allowed himself to cry for his grandfather.

After stepping down from the podium Tsunade slowly walked back to Naruto and Shizune. She was very sad to see her sensei die but thanks to Naruto she came back to the village and spent the last few years with her sensei and was prepared to deal with it. She's worried at how Naruto is taking it though, his generation weren't used to this, but she would be there for him if he needs it because she know better than anyone what grief can do if left unchecked.

Tsunade stood in front of Naruto with a soft look on her face, she could see his shoulder shaking slightly and his face was covered by his hair. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up with tear-filled eyes that broke her heart. Tsunade pulled him into a motherly hug to comfort him, she felt him sob and kissed the top of his head. ' _It will be okay Sochi_ '

Thats how they stayed, Tsunade comforting Naruto on his biggest loss while people slowly filed out of the cemetery. Many felt the pain of loss today but with the will of fire they would heal.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note**_

(1) - Naruto has the mastery over Doton to control the properties of a Jutsu while he's using it, I may not of go too in depth but Naruto is a master of Suiton and Doton although he doesn't have many Jutsu for them only the manipulation training. Anyway, he has the control to do this.

I hope you guys like the way I made the Invasion go, Sasuke and Naruto introduced themselves to the ninja world and there will be backlash from this. And the other countries will be aware of the rising Uchiha and Senju prodigies.

I know that you guys will either love or hate that Orochimaru was killed, but he was killed in cannon and that didn't end his story and Kabuto is still in play. Don't worry about the lac of Snake antagonists in the story.

If you have any thoughts, suggestions, complaints or complements please leave a review. More reviews make me happy and that pushes me to update quicker. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this chapter!

Peace Out!


	8. Movin on up!

**AN** : I changed the format for the story. All the chapters have been updated and I feel like the story looks better like this.

* * *

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

It's been one week since the funeral to all those that died during the Oto-Suna invasion. Over three hundred shinobi and civilians perished in the invasion and few were in high spirits around the village. The only saving grace was Tsunade Senju taking over as Hokage, everyone was in agreement that the Senju-hime was the best option for the position.

Tsunade has been working double time to keep up with the reconstruction requests and permits not to mention the normal amounts of work that she is required to do as a Kage. She can honestly say that the Sandaime was insane to put up with this for over fifty years, she can barely stand it after a week.

' _It might be time to call them here._ ' Thought Tsunade. A few hours ago she had a meeting with the Elite Jōnin guard and Chūnin Exam judges. The judges gave their analysis of the exams and the Jōnin told her who they feel should be promoted. It was unanimous that both Naruto and Sasuke receive their promotion, also being given a promotion was Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. Both showed tactical prowess and leadership capabilities during the invasion by leading there teammates and escorting civilians.

Tsunade had Shizune call for the four Genin to come to her office. After she was done promoting Shino and Shikamaru she was going to seriously yell at the two hot-heads for their actions during the Invasion. Helping their comrades and fighting to protect the leaf is fine but they were showing off towards the end and that isn't good in the world of shinobi.

She went back to work and after a few minutes she heard a knock on the door. Calling out for them to enter she watched as the four genin stood at attention in front of her. Well Shino did, Shikamaru and Sasuke were slouched and bored looking while Naruto was reading a scroll with who knows what on it.

Clearing her throat she began, "Thank you for coming. I called you four here because I have received numerous recommendations for you all to be promoted to Chūnin." She smirked at Naruto and Sasuke's eyes brightening up, Shikamaru looked put off at the promotion and she could discern any reaction from the Aburame.

"Based on your performance in the Chūnin Exams, Naruto and Sasuke you both are herby promoted to the rank of Chūnin. For you performances in the Oto-Suna invasion, Shikamaru and Shino you both are herby promoted to Chūnin. Congratulations you four you've earned it. You can pick up you new Chūnin gear at the Konoha Armory by presenting you identification cards." Said Tsunade handing them updated cards.

"Shikamaru, Shino you both are dismissed. You two stay here." Growled Tsunade giving Naruto and Sasuke glares making them sweat slightly.

After Shino and Shikamaru left the office the room grew colder. Sasuke looked at Naruto with confusion in his eyes and Naruto was focused on the floor trying to think what he did wrong.

"You Idiots!" Roared Tsunade throwing two books at their faces knocking them off their feet at the force behind the throw. "Pages 236 and 237."

Naruto opened the book and his eyes widen, "Oh we might have messed up." Muttered Naruto after reading the page.

* * *

 **Name** : Naruto Senju

 **Age** : 12

 **Hair** : Blonde

 **Eyes** : Blue

 **Bloodline** : Mokuton

 **Unique Traits** : Three lines on each cheek

 **Classification** : Combat-Medic

 **Ninjutsu** : High Affinities for Doton and Suiton

 **Special Skills** : Medical Ninjutsu (Presumably Trained by Tsunade Senju)

 **Shinobi Rank** : A

 **Bounty** : 20 Million Ryo

* * *

Naruto now knew why Tsunade was so angry, he was by no means an A-Rank Shinobi. A-Rank shinobi were at the level of Asuma-sensei and he knows that he couldn't beat him yet.

Sasuke looked down at his page with a pride filled grimace.

* * *

 **Name** : Sasuke Uchiha

 **Age** : 12

 **Hair** : Black

 **Eyes** : Black

 **Bloodline** : Sharingan (Fully Mature: Three Tomoe)

 **Classification** : Ken-Ninjutsu Specialist

 **Ninjutsu** : Affinities for Katon and Raiton

 **Shinobi Rank** : A

 **Bounty** : 20 Million Ryo

* * *

Sasuke would admit that he liked that people considered him and A-Rank shinobi but he knew that he's not stronger than Kakashi who is still considered in the Bingo book as an A-Rank Jōnin.

Seeing the realization on both boys faces Tsunade snarls again, "Now do you two get it! You made a big showing during the invasion, which by the way as Genin you shouldn't have participated in and someone entered you in the Bingo Book as a higher Rank than you are, with a huge bounty your not ready for!" Roared Tsunade, this could be a huge problem. A and S-Rank Shinobi are hunted by high-level _Oinin_ _(Hunter Ninja)_ who prepare for high-level targets.

"You two are not to leave the village unless authorized by me and under your new team captan!" Announced Tsunade surprising the two newly promoted Chūnin.

Naruto and Sasuke stood back up and Naruto leans forward slightly, "What new team captan Oba-chan?"

Tsunade smiled slightly at the question, "Both of you were promoted, standard procedure dictates that a newly promoted Chūnin be reassigned unless the Genin team they were apart of was too valuable. You two and two Jōnin will be assigned to a new squad."

Tsunade turned to the door with narrowed eyes, ' _They should be here any minute as a matter of fact._ ' Thought Tsunade for a moment and smiled when someone knock on the door, she was about to call for them to enter when Kakashi just walked in reading his book.

The Godaime growled at the Jōnin's lack of respect. Behind Kakashi was a new face to the two Chūnin. He was a standard 5'9, he wore the standard Konoha attire and his face was quite average. The only thing that was different was that instead of a Forehead protector he wore a _Hapuri_ that was similar to the Nidaime.

Tsunade nodded to the two before re-addressing the Chūnin, "You two should be familiar with Kakashi Hatake, the other one is Yamato…just Yamato." Introduced Tsunade.

Yamato nodded to Sasuke and Naruto. The blond looked at Yamato for a moment before smiling, "Tora-sensei!" Shouted Naruto with a grin. Yamato smiled and nodded while Sasuke looked at him with a raised brow.

Noticing the look Naruto turned back to Sasuke, "He was my sensei when I was younger, he has the Mokuton." Said Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widen and turn to Yamato, "You're a Senju?!" Asked Sasuke in disbelief, now there were two Mokuton users!

Yamato shook his head with a patient smile, "No, when I was very young Orochimaru injected me with the cells of the Shodaime. My Mokuton is no where near Naruto's." Said Yamato.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get the meeting back on track. "Now that everyone is introduced to each other we can discuss the purpose of this team. This is a heavy combat and rapid response team. Kakashi and Sasuke are wielders of the Sharingan meaning they can cover several roles at all ranges. Sasuke you are close quarters with Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu. Kakashi you have always been partial to getting in close but you can operate at Mid-range to assist Sasuke. Yamato you operated in ANBU as a mid-close range Ninjutsu specialist, meaning you prefer mid but can operate in close range situations if necessary. Naruto you are the teams medic and long range support however you can operate in close range just as effectively. Overall this team covers everything. Kakashi will be the team leader with Yamato as second in command." Tsunade took a breath before continuing.

"Right now is a delicate time for Konoha, the other villages will be probing _Hi no Kuni_ to see if we are still as strong as before the invasion and we must show that we are still one of the Great Five. Your first mission is to guard border sections 25-40 we suspect that Iwa could be sniffing around in those areas." Ordered Tsunade.

Border sections 25-40 was located on _Hi no Kuni's_ and _Tani no Kuni's (Land of Valleys)(1)_ border's. _Tani no Kuni_ was home to several key locations during the Third Great Shinobi World War most notable was Kannabi Bridge. Minato Namikaze and his team went behind enemy lines to destroy the bridge to cut off supply lines for the Iwa forces at the cost of Obito Uchiha. The mission ended in Iwa surrendering after Minato Namikaze killed over one thousand Iwa shinobi proving to be too strong to overcome in battle. _Tani no Kuni_ is also home to Kusagakure no Sato who is neutral to both Konoha and Iwa despite being the battle ground for both countries during the war.

Sections 25-40 were also the most heavily guarded except for 55-100 which covered from the northern most border of _Hi no Kuni_ all the way to the south-east corner. This is the border of _Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice Fields)_ , home of Otogakure no Sato and _Ya no Kuni (Land of Hot Water)_ which is a buffer country for _Shimo no Kuni (Land of Frost)_ who are allied with Kumo. All these buffer countries rarely stop enemy shinobi from getting through either they 'didn't catch them' or 'never noticed'. So it is still up to Konoha to guard there border extensively.

With all that several Jōnin and Chūnin will be sent to borders 55-100 to make sure that they can stop the Kumo-nin that will try to get in.

Tsunade laid out a map of the area she will have them guarding, "Intelligence suggests that several sections have been penetrated before, specifically; 29, 34 and 40. These areas are to be monitored and trapped, with Naruto he can sense a pretty wide range inside a forest so you all should be prepared if someone were to try and get through. After those areas are secured, please make the standard guard patrol and report back. Any Questions?" Asked Tsunade to see if Naruto and Sasuke had any questions since she knew that the two former ANBU had everything under control, this was all standard for them.

Sasuke was the one with his hand raised, "What are we to do with intruders?"

Tsunade's face became steel, "Either run them off or kill them. Do not pursuit once they leave the border." Ordered Tsunade. The four shinobi nod before they were dismissed. Naruto stayed back to have a word with Tsunade before he left on the mission.

"I'm sorry Oba-san I should have been smarter during the invasion. I didn't mean to draw so much attention to myself." Apologized Naruto not meeting her eyes. Tsunade smiled sadly at Naruto before getting up and hugging him.

"It's over now so no use in crying over spilled milk. I was only worried that you were going to be targeted by some nasty individuals for either your Kekkei Genkai or your bounty. Please be careful out there." Said Tsunade before letting go of Naruto and getting back into her seat.

Naruto straightened himself and left the office in a body flicker.

xXx

(Konoha Main Gate)

Naruto arrived to the main gate with his gear ready to go, his backpack was loaded with all his camping supplies and extra medical equipment should he need it. He noticed that Sasuke also had his pack but Kakashi and Yamato were without theirs.

"Kakashi-taicho, Yamato-sensei where are your packs?" Asked Naruto with a curious expression, he wasn't weak but this pack was almost eighty pounds and he didn't want to carry it if he didn't have to.

Kakashi looked up from his book with an eye smile. "Ma Ma Naruto, you can call me sensei, you don't have to be so formal. But Yamato and I use Fūinjutsu to keep all our gear safe, inside of scrolls our gear won't get wet or dirty and we don't have to worry about the weight."

Naruto frowned in realization, he should have taken Jiraiya-sensei's offer to learn Fūinjutsu when he had the chance so he didn't have to carry this pack. As soon as he gets back he will rectify this situation.

Kakashi fished around in his pouch for a moment, "Now I thought that since both of you are now on my team rather Naruto is now on my team Yamato is back on my team and Sasuke is still on my team we should introduce ourselves but we don't have time." Said Kakashi with an eye smile making Naruto sweat-drop.

Finding what he was looking for Kakashi pulled out two scroll that were the same size as the scrolls from the Chūnin Exams. "I got these for both of you as presents for being promoted, open them place your packs on the center symbol and make the Tora seal to seal your packs. The same process for unsealing objects, these scrolls aren't fast at sealing and unsealing items. So don't repurpose these for weapons later on since these are non-combat scrolls." Informed Kakashi while handing the scrolls to Naruto and Sasuke.

The two Jōnin watched as Naruto and Sasuke sealed their packs away before nodding, "We have a lot of ground to cover to get to our sections. It will take until nightfall so lets hurry!" Ordered Kakashi and the four of them flickered away to begin their mission.

xXx

(Iwagakure no Sato: Tsuchikage's Office)

 _Ryō_ _tenbin no_ _Ōnoki_ was a short man barely making it to four feet. He has a receding hairline and a large red nose. He wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar and under he wears the standard Iwa flack-jacket and uniform. Ōnoki is the longest running Kage in the elemental Nations and with the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi it looks like his record will hold for a long time.

Despite his old age, Ōnoki is still one of if not the strongest Kage. His mastery of the Jinton (Dust Release) surpassed his sensei the Nidaime Tsuchikage decades ago. He left his mark on the world during the Second Shinobi World War when he met Hiruzen Sarutobi on an Island a few kilometers from the shore of _Tsuchi no Kuni_ , the battle of Kage shook the earth and the once enormous Island was obliterated. It was there that Hiruzen Sarutobi gained the _Shinobi no Kami_ title for fighting not only Ōnoki but Han and Roshi at the same time and managing to make them retreat.

Ōnoki sat behind his desk with a scowl etched on his face. For the past fifteen years his village has brought back their forces to a respectable level. His shinobi's moral was at a all time high and everything was looking up. Now he received a report that Konoha has two rising stars, not a shock everyone usually has one or two every generation. What was a shock was who these two will no doubt become in the future. Sasuke Uchiha is already an A-Rank shinobi at the age of twelve possessing a fully matured Sharingan, this could be the second coming of Madara himself! What was even more worrisome was Naruto Senju, who if he knew any better was a spitting image of Minato Namikaze, no Naruto Senju possesses the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. Ōnoki is one of the few shinobi still alive that witnessed Hashirama Senju's prowess during the First Shinobi World War. If Naruto turned into half the shinobi that Hashirama was then they were in a bad place, luckily the Senju and by extension Hashirama were never aggressive types.

Right now two shinobi in Konohagakure no Sato are shaping up to be extremely powerful shinobi in the very close future. It seems that he will need to send someone to test the waters on _Hi no Kuni's_ border.

The Tsuchikage called for Monga, one of his best Jōnin. The large man walked into the office barely fitting through the door. He was well over six feet and has a very strong build. He wore the standard Iwa attire but has two grey tattoos, they look like fangs coming from his eyes.

Monga is an A-Rank Jōnin in the Bingo books and a Captan in Iwa's _Suritsubusu (Pulverizers)_. They were a group of Chūnin and Jōnin that specialize in search and destroy missions and Monga's team was one of the best in the village.

"I have a mission for you and your team Monga. Move through _Tani no Kuni_ and see whats happening in _Hi no Kuni_ , be on the look out for these two." Ordered Ōnoki showing Monga the bingo book entries.

"It will be done Tsuchikage-sama!" Replied Monga before leaving the office to gather his team and depart on this mission.

xXx

(Next Day: Border of Hi no Kuni)

Naruto sat on a brach with a sigh, he thought border patrol was a mundane sit and wait task. But Kakashi and Yamato have them moving at high speeds and not stopping for more than a few minutes every other hour. After a while that can tire even him out, Naruto's surprised that Sasuke isn't dead on his feet, but he did say that he and Kakashi worked on his stamina all month. Seems to have paid off.

"Lets get a move on guys! We have one more area to check today then we can camp!" Called Yamato.

Naruto stood up with a grunt and kicked Sasuke who was asleep at the base of the tree. Sasuke glared at Naruto but got up without a sound.

Naruto caught up with the two Jōnin and waited for his orders, the trap making itself was left to Kakashi and Yamato while Sasuke and Naruto were to keep watch. So far Naruto's senses failed to pick up anyone in the area, although he will be first to say that his senses aren't mastered yet.

xXx

After several hours of walking around and trapping they finally settled down for camp. Naruto and Sasuke were tasked with setting everyone's tents.

Kakashi sat in front of the fire with a sigh, Yamato was atop one of the trees keeping watch while Naruto and Sasuke were around the fire with Kakashi.

"So Naruto, despite knowing about you I don't really know you. Care to introduce yourself, likes dislikes maybe dreams for the future maybe?" Asked Kakashi without his book out. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was secretly happy that his sensei's son was assigned to his team, it could finally give him the chance to get to know him.

Naruto looked down in thought, "My likes are ramen and fighting, I like spars but fighting is the best. My dislikes are my disability to actually cook ramen and negativity. Dreams for the future is to…become Hokage and surpass Hashirama Oji-san." Said Naruto with a determined expression.

Kakashi's eyebrows raised at his dreams, becoming Hokage would be very possible if he continues to grow like he is. However surpassing Hashirama Senju is another matter all together.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Surpassing the Shodaime could prove troublesome, he was unbeatable with his Mokuton, his Medical Ninjutsu was stuff of legend even Tsunade has said that she is inferior to Hashirama. Even with all those skills, Hashirama was a master of many things such as Genjutsu, he was a master of all five nature releases, Fūinjutsu, Bukijutsu and quite the scholar. If the Sandaime was correct in his musings when I asked about the Shodaime."

Naruto looked down in thought, he knew that the Shodaime was incredibly strong and even to this day has yet to be surpassed. Naruto did not know that his ancestor was such an all-around shinobi, he was under the impression that Hashirama stuck primarily with Mokuton and Medical Ninjutsu. That was a steep mountain to overcome but he believes that he can do it before he dies…hopefully.

Sasuke nodded at Kakashi's description, Madara said the same things in his scrolls in a less friendly way. However Madara was the only shinobi capable of going toe to toe with Hashirama much like he is in their age group with Naruto except he can beat Naruto sometimes. So he's ahead of his ancestor at that.

"Well I'm going to do it!" Naruto said with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Well I believe if anyone could do it you can Naruto Senju." Assured Kakashi with an eye smile.

Yamato atop the tree let out a breath, Kakashi-sempai didn't say how long he was suppose to keep watch atop this tree and he could use some food and some sleep. Right as he was about to fall asleep Yamato jumped from the tree to dodge a volley of shuriken and kunai that were about to hit him.

Landing on the ground next to his team Yamato got their attention, "We have incoming unknown number and hostile." Warned Yamato. Everyone gathered themselves in moments Kakashi having a fierce look in his eye, it would seem that Iwa is getting curious.

Naruto stretched his senses, "I'm picking up four signatures all having Jōnin level reserves, coming from our ten o'clock." Said Naruto.

Kakashi grimaced at the descriptions, Sasuke and Naruto were strong but he's not sure if they can take a Jōnin by themselves. Perhaps…"Naruto and Sasuke, you two will team up against two of them while Yamato and I keep the two stronger ones separate from your battle." Ordered Kakashi.

Right as Kakashi finished speaking four walls of earth sprung up from the group trapping them. Sasuke flashed through hand-seals, "Everyone touch my shoulder so my attack doesn't hurt you." Warned Sasuke.

As everyone did that Sasuke prepared his Chidori: Nagashi (Chidori Stream). His variation of the Chidori was dangerous to anyone around him unless their chakra was touching his. His jutsu exploded from him, the bolts of lightning pierced the walls before they crumbled to pieces.

Kakashi looked around for the attacker and sighed when he noticed who they were, the _Suritsubusu_. And If Kakashi was correct, the big one in the middle was Monga who was in charge of on of the stronger team, looks like they might be in quite the situation. "I'll take the big one with the tattoos on his face, Yamato take the tall skinny one. Naruto, Sasuke you take the other two." Ordered Kakashi before slamming his hands on the ground while Yamato put his hands in the snake seal.

The ground around the Iwa-nin shook and broke apart and the four were forced to jump away with the Konoha-nin taking their positions in front of their designated enemies.

xXx

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Naruto observed the two in front of him. They looked similar maybe they were related? The one on the right was 5'5 with the standard Iwa uniform with a chest piece that had the kanji for Iron on it in black ink.

The other was the same height and wore the standard Iwa uniform with a chest piece that had the kanji for Iron on it but instead of in black like the other shinobi his was in red.

Both of the Iwa-nin looked at Sasuke and Naruto with blank expressions.

"Were the Iron Brothers!" They said at the same time.

"I'm Kowato!" Said the one on the right.

"And I'm Aowato!" Said the one on the left.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the introduction before turning to Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"No." Deadpanned Sasuke.

Kowato used the boar and monkey seals before his arms were covered in an Iron like armor.

Naruto concealed his shock at the sight, ' _Is it a Kekkei Genkai or is it an advanced form of Doton?_ ' Wondered Naruto. Sasuke was sharing similar thoughts but since he had his Sharingan activated he could tell that it was a Kekkei Genkai since he could copy it.

Kowato rushed forward with incredible speed almost blurring from sight. Aowato behind him ran through seals before slamming his hands on the ground Tetton: Teyūsō (Iron Release: Iron-Flow Spears). The ground shook and numerous spikes of Iron broke through the ground and the spike approached Naruto and Sasuke with frightening speed. Naruto weaved through seals ending in the snake seal sending roots forward to hold the spears however the Iron spikes broke through the roots with ease.

Naruto tsk'd in annoyance before jumping back from the jutsu while Sasuke unsheathed his sword sending Chidori through the blade for more piercing power. Sasuke charged forward and with the predictive ability of his eyes slashed in the air in front of him right as another Iron spike emerged from the ground. Sasuke smirked when his sword cut through the spikes without trouble.

Aowato growled at the Uchiha. Tetton was an advanced Kekkei Genkai, instead of two elements it was a higher branch of Doton making the Doton chakra even more compact and hardening it to the point that it became Iron. However the weakness to the Kekkei Genkai was that if a Raiton jutsu vibrated fast enough it could weaken the molecular bonds. It seems that the Uchiha posses a Raiton jutsu capable of such a feat.

The forgotten Kowato appeared next to Naruto and slammed his fist into the Senju's gut. Naruto's eye widened in pain and he spat out blood. Kowato was about to punch Naruto again but the Senju hit the Iwa-nin with a chakra enhanced punch knocking him away.

Kowato straightened himself out mid-air and landed next to his brother. Sasuke appeared before both of them with his Chidori enhance sword ready to lash out. Aowato used the bird seal and used Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). A powerful gust of wind hit the Uchiha milliseconds before he could stab the Iwa-nin with his sword.

Sasuke grimaced, Aowato was very confident in his abilities at keeping people at a range and Kowato pack a mean punch from what he saw with Naruto. It would also seem that both of them have excellent teamwork. He and Naruto have their work cut out for them.

Naruto landed next to Sasuke with an angry face. "My Mokuton isn't every effective against their Iron Jutsu…and try to avoid getting hit by Kowato, he broke three of my ribs, luckily I could heal them." Warned Naruto.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look before using several seals while taking in a breath. Naruto unleashed a powerful Suiton: Suidanha (Water Release: Water Severing Wave) that was overloaded with chakra making it faster and even thinner. At this level the condensed stream could slice rock. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto shoulder and sent Chidori: Nagashi (Chidori Stream) down the water current making it even more deadly.

The Iron brothers narrowed their eyes at the attack. Aowato slammed his hands on the ground to make a wall of Iron to protect them from the attack. The water hit the Iron doing nothing, when the lightning covered the water it broke through the wall.

The Iwa-nin jumped away but Aowato suffered a cut to his arm from the attack. Kowato flickered towards the Konoha-nin and appeared between them lashing out with a kick to Sasuke and another punch to Naruto. Both konoha shinobi were launched away from the assault and Kowato sped towards Sasuke with narrowed eyes, the Uchiha was the most dangerous with his high level Raiton Jutsu, he needed to go first.

Sasuke impacted on a tree and grunted in pain. He looked up to see the Iwa Jōnin coming at a very fast pace, even with his Sharingan he wouldn't be able to move in time. Right as Kowato was about to grab Sasuke two enormous hands or wood emerged from the ground grabbing ahold of the Iwa-nin. Sasuke's eyes widen at being saved, he noticed that the wood was cracking under Kowato's Iron enhanced strength, thinking fast Sasuke channeled Chidori through his blade before severing the Iwa-nin's head.

"NO!" Roared Aowato. In his grief he flared his chakra wildly "Tetton: Teryū no Jutsu (Iron Release: Iron Dragon Technique)!"

xXx

(With Yamato)

Yamato ducked under a kick from his opponent. Yamato recognized him as Mui Kakko he's an elite Jōnin of Iwa and a Taijutsu specialist.

Mui channeled Doton Chakra into his fist to use the Doton: Kengan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Rock Fist Technique) and brought the large solid rock fist only Yamato's back. Mui felt something break under the attacking lifted his fist to see that he only managed to hit a Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone).

Yamato built up his chakra and sent forth Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu (Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique). His arm turned into wood and multiple braces shot forth to ensnare Mui.

Yamato watched as his jutsu flew forward. He noticed the difference between his Mokuton and Naruto's when he first trained it with him. His was weaker and the wood itself looked like beams of wood cut from a tree rather than natural branches or roots like Naruto's. The biggest difference however is that, at least for now, his branches fly much faster than Naruto's.

Mui slapped his hands together and the wind picked up from around him he used the Fūton: Tajū Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Multiple Blades of Wind). Dozens of wind blades flew through the air to destroy the wood branches. Yamato smirked slightly, his wood can't be cut by normal means. Mui was blinded by the wood and he could feel his Chakra draining and glared at the Konoha-nin with hatred.

"Thanks for the fight." Said Yamato before he had his wood skewer the Iwa-nin. Looking at his dead opponent one last time before going to join Kakashi-sempai to see if he needs assistance.

xXx

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi let out a breath, his Sharingan eye was blazing and he could feel the chakra being used just to sustain it. Monga was his equal in this fight, which was saying something since he was primarily a Doton user and Kakashi is aligned to Raiton.

Every Genjutsu was broken and attack dodged or countered. Kakashi took off his right glove, he hasn't removed his glove for more than ten years probably longer. Tattooed onto Kakashi's palm was a storage seal with the kanji for white in the center. It would seem that he would need to use his father's sword once again. He hasn't held it in his hand since he had it remade after the mission where Obito was killed.

A puff of smoke erupted from Kakashi's palm and Monga watched with narrowed eyes. Only for them to widen when he saw what was in Kakashi's hands. Kakashi Hatake was wilding the White Light Chakra Saber for the first time since the Third Great Shinobi World War.

Monga slammed his palms on the ground to use Doton: Dosekidake (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot) four several meter long spikes exploded from the ground at speeds normal Jōnin would be hard pressed to dodge. Kakashi flowed his chakra into his father's blade and sees it glow white, the Copy-Ninja lowers himself and moves faster than Monga could follow, he was only able to see as a streak of white light spun through the air and his spikes cut to pieces. It may have been years but it would seem that Kakashi hasn't forgotten how to use his family heirloom.

Kakashi makes a one handed tiger seal in the hand holding his father's blade. It glows and starts to vibrate Kakashi swings his blade towards Monga using Hakkō Chakura Tō: Zan (White Light Chakra Blade: Slash). Monga replaces himself with a log but he still received a shallow cut on his chest. The Iwa Jōnin looked back to where he was previously standing only to see dozens of trees sliced in half by the beam of white chakra.

Monga doesn't feel he is capable of overcoming the Copy-Ninja so with one final glare he turns and leaves. He can feel that both Mui and Kowato were already dead and Aowato seems to have lost it. Mui was a significant loss to the team but those Iron idiots were replaceable, their clan will be upset that they died but in the end the weren't that strong. Monga uses Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to leave the area to report back to Tsuchikage-sama that Konoha's border was still strong.

xXx

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the terrifyingly huge dragon made of Iron. It had glowing black eyes and Iron spikes as teeth. The size of the dragon could compare to a S-Class summon much like the Toads or Snakes. Naruto grimaced at the challenge but wasn't out of options.

Naruto's hands moved faster than they eye could follow before he clapped them together in the snake seal, with a a face of firm determination Naruto called out his jutsu. "Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique)!" The ground under Naruto rumbled and a dragon the same size as Aowato's broke through the earth.

Naruto and Sasuke stood atop the head of the dragon looking across to Aowato who was glaring at them with pure hatred.

With a roar both dragons flew towards each other shaking the very earth under them.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thanks for reading! I feel that with the showing Naruto and Sasuke made during the invasion would make them quite famous but in the world of shinobi it's better to remain anonymous so your enemies don't know your skills before you fight them.

The part talking about the borders and lands, I would honestly recommend looking at the wiki's world map, it helps understand much easier. If you're confused that is.

I thought of Iron Release or Tetton while I was writing this chapter. I know this is far from the first story that has it. But the other nations don't have many kekkei genkai's or summons in cannon so I'm gonna give them some. Iron release jutsu in my story are just Earth jutsu that are much stronger and durable.

Since it has been some time since I gave them to you here are everyone's skill levels

 **Iwa**

Monga:

Ninjutsu: 5 | Taijutsu: 4.5 | Genjutsu: 3 | Intelligence: 4 | Strength: 4 | Speed: 4 | Stamina: 4 | Hand-Seals: 4 | Total: 32.5

Mui:

Ninjutsu: 4.5 | Taijutsu: 4 | Genjutsu: 3 | Intelligence: 3.5 | Strength: 3 | Speed: 4 | Stamina: 4 | Hand-Seals: 4 | Total: 30

Kowato

Ninjutsu: 3 | Taijutsu: 4 | Genjutsu: 3 | Intelligence: 2.5 | Strength: 3 | Speed: 4 | Stamina: 4 | Hand-Seals: 4 | Total: 27

Aowato:

Ninjutsu: 4 | Taijutsu: 3 | Genjutsu: 3 | Intelligence: 2.5 | Strength: 3 | Speed: 4 | Stamina: 4 | Hand-Seals: 4 | Total: 27

 **Konoha**

Kakashi:

Ninjutsu: 5 | Taijutsu: 4 | Genjutsu: 4 | Intelligence: 4.5 | Strength: 3.5 | Speed: 4 | Stamina: 3 | Hand-Seals: 5 | Total: 33

Yamato:

Ninjutsu: 4.5 | Taijutsu: 4 | Genjutsu: 3 | Intelligence: 3.5 | Strength: 3 | Speed: 4 | Stamina: 4 | Hand-Seals: 4 | Total: 30

Naruto:

Ninjutsu: 3.5 | Taijutsu: 3.5 | Genjutsu: 2 | Intelligence: 3 | Strength: 4 | Speed: 3 | Stamina: 5 | Hand-Seals: 3 | Total: 27

Sasuke:

Ninjutsu: 3 | Taijutsu: 3.5 | Genjutsu: 3 | Intelligence: 3 | Strength: 3 | Speed: 3.5 | Stamina 3 | Hand-Seals: 4 | Total: 26

Peace Out!


	9. Jutsu Evolution

xXx

(With Kakashi and Yamato)

Kakashi finished wrapping his arm where he was cut by Monga earlier. Kakashi grimaced to himself at the cut, it wasn't bad or even painful in the slightest but it showed that he has become a little complacent in his skills. If he were in ANBU he wouldn't have allowed himself to be touched but as a Jōnin he's been injured several times on missions.

He'll increase his training when he gets back home, he shouldn't have stopped trying to get stronger because his high ranking. He still hasn't surpassed his father yet after all.

Both Jōnin stumbled from a tremor and looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Kakashi felt another shake before sighing, it would seem that Naruto and Sasuke were getting carried away.

"Lets go, they might need our help." Kakashi said before jumping into the trees with Yamato right behind him.

xXx

(Moments Earlier with Naruto and Sasuke)

Both of the Dragons rushed towards each other with the force of an avalanche. Naruto clenched his teeth when his Dragon crashed into Aowato's. The earth shook from the force while Naruto continued to hold the snake seal to control the Jutsu.

Sasuke held on to the Dragon by channeling Chakra into his feet to stay attached. The wood Dragon leaned back like a cobra poised to strike. The Iron Dragon shot forward opening its' mouth wide showing its' very large spike like teeth ready to shred the wood creation.

When the Dragons met once again Naruto control the Dragon but instead of backing away he commanded it to coil around the Iron Dragon and bitting it on the neck. Naruto concentrated as hard as he could hoping to activate the absorption ability his Jutsu possessed. The Iron Dragon roared and flailed around trying to shake off the persistent Wood Dragon.

Naruto felt a pull from the Jutsu and latched onto it. The Wood Dragon's mouth started to glow golden and the Iron Dragon's flailing stopped, Naruto grunted and continued to absorb the Iron Dragon's Chakra.

Aowato growled in anger and fed even more Chakra into the Jutsu making it stabilize. The Iron Dragon, with renewed power swung its' tail and smashed it into the Wood Dragon knocking it off. Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration. ' _This is getting annoying. The_ _Iron_ _Dragon_ _has incredible durability and my control over the Wood_ _Dragon_ _isn't strong enough to utilize all of it's abilities._ ' Though Naruto.

Aowato commanded his Dragon to attack once more. The Iron Dragon opened its mouth wide and released hundreds of Iron spikes at high speeds towards the Wood Dragon. Naruto watched the cloud of Iron spikes fly towards them and had his Dragon coil in on itself to protect him and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke braced themselves while the Wood Dragon took hundreds of Iron spikes. While the Dragon received damage Naruto wasn't worried, despite not having mastery of the Jutsu the Wood Dragon was still capable of withstanding a Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Bomb). Aowato watched as the Wood Dragon took the brunt of his attack without much trouble. It would seem that he would need to up his power or he won't get through the Dragon's defenses. He also needs to keep it at a distance or his Chakra will be drained.

Naruto commanded the Dragon to uncoil itself before flaring his Chakra. If he was going to make headway in this fight he needs to bind the Iron Dragon and his Kekkei Genkai was the best at binding things. He used his Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Nativity of the Sea of Trees), the ground shook wildly and Aowato watched as massive trees easily the size of his Dragon sprung up from the ground and bound his Dragon in place. Naruto fell to one knee on top of his Dragon while gasping for air, using a Wood Dragon and the Nativity took a lot of Chakra even for him.

Naruto felt the Dragon under him shake and hum. Not knowing what was happening he looked down to see that the head of the Dragon was glowing with golden Chakra. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, nothing in the scroll said anything about this. The hum became louder, Naruto and Sasuke found it hard to stand under the Wood Dragon's shaking. Naruto felt a pull and a familiar resonance in the back of his mind, he didn't know what it was but molded his Chakra in a way that felt right and the Dragon reared his head back with the glow coming from its' mouth becoming brighter and brighter. Naruto roared and released his Chakra with the Dragon following suit.

Aowato watched from inside of his wooden prison of giant trees. The Dragon was glowing brightly and was preparing something, not only could he sense the Chakra he could feel it. Suddenly the Dragon roared and released a golden beam of concentrated Chakra from its mouth that was several meters in diameter, the ground under the beam that wasn't even close to it was destroyed creating a massive trench showing the strength of the Chakra Beam. Aowato's face was frozen in horror as the Chakra Beam hit the forest and completely destroyed it and wiped him from existence.

Kakashi and Yamato watched in awe as Naruto released what could only be called an _S-Rank_ Jutsu that annihilated the Iwa Chūnin.

Naruto watched his attack completely overtake his opponent and collapsed. "I'll call it…Mokuton: Mokuryū: Karui-Tenrai (Wood Release: Wood Dragon: Divine Light)…" Murmured Naruto with a smile before passing out.

With Naruto losing consciousness the Wood Dragon collapsed while Sasuke picked up the passed out Naruto and carried him over to Kakashi and Yamato who he saw over in the distance. The Jōnin didn't speak when the Uchiha arrived in front of them since both were thinking over the display of power that Naruto just did. It was unlike anything they had ever seen.

Sasuke turned back around to look over the devastated forest that was now home to several craters and a massive trench several meters deep. They would have Naruto fix the forest when he woke up in the morning.

"That was something…" Kakashi murmured lacking anything else to add. Yamato nodded in awe, he was sure that he was unable to do anything close to that.

Sasuke smirked slightly at the unconscious Senju, he may hate that the blond possessed such a powerful Jutsu but he was impressed with his prowess. He'll go over the battle in his mind later since he observed everything with his Sharingan. Kakashi told him that he could sort of re watch his fights since the Sharingan records everything it sees. Sasuke started this practice during his training before the Chunin Exam Finals while training with Kakashi. It surprised the Uchiha at how much it help to go over every fight after the fact, it helped him see what he could have done different to end the fight quicker, conserve Chakra or avoid injuries.

Kakashi let go of his shock and regained his apathetic disposition. "Ok guys, since Naruto is out we'll camp here for the night." Ordered Kakashi. Yamato and Sasuke nodded with the latter putting up the tents while Yamato made the camp fire.

xXx

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke with the worst headache of his life, he could remember fighting with Sasuke against those Iwa-nin but must have passed out after that Jutsu. Naruto's eyes widen when he remembered the Jutsu, he never knew that the Wood Dragon could fire a beam of Chakra in such a way. Naruto applied healing Chakra to his head to relieve him of his headache.

From what Naruto can remember from Hashirama-jiji's scroll the Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique) could bind large opponents and absorb Chakra. Also the Dragon could use the Chakra it absorbed or supplied by the user to explode. Either Hashirama didn't know about the Jutsu' ability or he didn't put it in the scroll for a reason, making it a Forbidden Jutsu. When he gets back home he will look over the scroll once more.

Naruto left the tent after he was in clean clothes and his head wasn't throbbing. He froze in shock when he saw what happened to the forrest, it was devastated.

Kakashi noticed Naruto was awake, "Morning Naruto, that was something yesterday." He commented lightly.

Naruto nodded silently and sat in front of the fire by Sasuke and took the food that Yamato offered him, someone must have killed a rabbit since that's what his nose was telling him this meat was. Not his favorite but it will do.

After eating his food quietly he turned to his team who were all looking at him curiously. "I didn't know I could do that." Naruto said breaking the silence.

The others frowned at the new information, a Jutsu that powerful doesn't just come out of no where. It would be like Minato Namikaze creating the Rasengan on a whim in the middle of a fight because he need more umpf in his attacks.

Naruto rubbed his head still feeling pain. "That Jutsu was powerful sure, but my head won't stop hurting and I still feel tired." Grunted Naruto while re-applying Medical Ninjutsu to his head, he noticed while doing it that his coils seemed really strained.

Kakashi observed Naruto with a scrutinize gaze. After such a powerful Jutsu there was bound to be blow-back, and it would seem that Naruto was suffering from it. He'll have to make sure that Naruto understands that such a Jutsu should never be used unless he was truly out of options.

On a lighter note, "So what was that beauty called?" Asked Kakashi with an eye smile, even after copying countless Jutsu he still likes to learn about new ones.

Naruto frowned slightly, "I don't know if it has a name but I decided to call it Mokuton: Mokuryū: Karui-Tenrai (Wood Release: Wood Dragon: Divine Light). It felt right to me in the moment." Answered Naruto, the blond wondered if the name was too ridiculous but tossed that thought aside, the longer the name the better he thinks.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at the name, ' _That was pure Minato-sensei, only he could come up with such long names for his_ _Jutsu_ _._ '

Kakashi stood up from the campfire and looked around. Hopefully Naruto will be able to repair the forest. Yamato attempted to but after five minutes of creating large enough trees he was out of it. Other than that they had a few more areas to trap, luckily they were close.

"Lets get back to it. Naruto do you think you can repair the damage to the forest?" Asked Kakashi to the blond Senju.

Naruto stretched for a moment and surveyed the land, it wouldn't take too much Chakra but the strain on his coils might make it difficult. As a medic he would suggest not doing it but they can't leave the forest like this so he'll have to power through it.

Naruto nodded to Kakashi before putting his hands in the snake seal and concentrating. He pushed as much Chakra as he could into the Jutsu, the ground started to shake and massive trees sprung up from the ground. Naruto grimaced in pain and bit back a grunt that wanted to escape him, strained coils shouldn't be used and here he was using them for a wide scale Jutsu. If only his Oba-chan and Nee-chan could see him now, they would lecture him while kicking his ass.

The others watched as the forest was repaired before their eyes, Yamato watched the happenings before slapping himself on the forehead. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi looked over to the former ANBU with questioning looks.

Seeing the looks Yamato answers, "I could have used a Jutsu to make a house for us to use instead of sleeping on the ground." Despite being a gritty Black-Ops Shinobi he really hated sleeping on the ground.

Nobody responded with anything other that a sweat-drop. Naruto finished his Jutsu and collapsed to one knee. "I won't be able to use any Jutsu for a while." Said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, "Ok, stay here with Sasuke while Yamato and I finish trapping the area."

xXx

(Later: Konoha Hospital)

Naruto wilted under the serious gaze of his Oba-chan, after reporting everything about the mission she dragged him to the hospital by his ear lecturing him about stained coils. He knew that this would happen.

Tsunade activated her Shōsen Jutsu (Mystic Palm Technique) and scanned Naruto. All of his coils looked to be stretched like he forced more Chakra through his body than he was physically capable of. Luckily this was an easy fix and a common occurrence in the ninja world.

"This isn't uncommon for shinobi. However as a highly trained medic I would have expected you to know the limits of your body." Leveled Tsunade as she started to heal Naruto.

Naruto dropped his head with a sigh, "I know…But I never expected my Jutsu to just…I don't know evolve. I won't use it again unless there is no other option."

"Be sure that you do, that Jutsu is now an _S-Rank_ forbidden Jutsu. As your punishment you will serve two extra shifts at the hospital this week." Tsunade said with a cruel smirk, Naruto and Shizune's shifts were much longer than normal medics and doctors since they were on a higher level. Shizune doesn't mind but Naruto hates them and it makes for a good punishment.

Naruto fell onto his back and laid down on the examination table while Tsunade finished up. So he will have two more twelve hour shifts…great. There goes his training on those days.

xXx

(Iwagakure no Sato: Tsuchikage's Office)

Onoki watched as Monga left his office after reporting his mission. Monga and his team met Kakashi Hatake and his team, apparently the Senju and the last Uchiha are now serving under Hatake and some unknown Jōnin.

The Tsuchikage was surprised that the brats could take down those moronic Iron Brothers, they weren't very strong but Aowato possessed that troublesome Tetton: Teryū no Jutsu (IronRelease: Iron Dragon Technique). So it would mean that they lived up to their Bingo Book entries. His council wants to know what he will do about _Konohagakure no Sato_ becoming too powerful, his response was a resounding, nothing. As long as they possessed Han and Roshi, Konoha was beneath them. They never used a Bijū in war and there has been no word that Konoha even has one.

Unless Konoha provokes a conflict they'll mind their own business. Anyway he will need to focus more on the upcoming Chūnin Exams in _Kusagakure no Sato_ will take most of his attention. It'll be a big one since all five Great Nations will be in attendance since _Kusagakure no Sato_ is neutral. He has a few rising Genin that will make a good showing for them all he needs is to get their sensei's to prepare them in the meantime.

xXx

(Next Day: Konohagakure no Sato)

Naruto felt sweat drip from his head while he concentrated on fixing this girls leg. Yokuma was her name if Naruto remembers correctly. She's a fifteen year old Chūnin, she wore a long sleeve brown shirt with a black flower design on the back. She wore black leggings over her mesh armor. Yokuma had long light brown hair that was in a ponytail held together by a black band and she had bright green eyes. She was very cute in Naruto's opinion.

Yokuma was hit by a Doton Jutsu that pierced her leg in three places, luckily her teammates got her back to the village in time that he will be able to save her leg, few hours later and she would have lost it.

Naruto's Shōsen Jutsu (Mystic Palm Technique) worked in overdrive to increase her legs natural healing process. Yokuma moaned in pain while he focused on her thigh it was the largest puncture. The wound started to slowly close layer by layer.

Most medic-nin are trained to completely heal the injury all at once, Naruto was trained by Tsunade to prioritize layers and sections of the injury. So Naruto is healing each layer of skin quite quickly but there are more than a few layers.

After several more minutes Naruto stood back up and wiped the sweat of his face with a smile. "I wouldn't use that leg for a few more days but after a week you will be good as new!" Said Naruto with a smile.

Yokuma blushed at Naruto's smile, "Thanks Naruto-kun, I appreciate the help." She said softly with a smile.

Naruto looked away from the girl while fighting off a blush of his own. He focused on anything else to regained his composure. Both Chūnin heard someone clear their throat from behind them. Naruto turned around to see an innocent looking Shizune with a clipboard in her arms.

"Yes Nee-chan?" Started Naruto.

Shizune had a sly smile on her face after realizing what those two were blushing about. "Oh uh…There's another patient that needs attention on the second floor, I'll finish up with…" Shizune looks at her clipboard to learn the girls name, "Yokuma-san."

Naruto nodded and gave Yokuma another smile before leaving. Shizune walked over to the girl and scanned her leg. "Something else huh?"

Yokuma turned to Shizune with a confused expression. "Naruto-kun, he something else huh." Said Shizune.

Yokuma nodded with a smile, she had a small sort of crush on the Senju ever since she saw him at the Chūnin Exams. The way the blond handled himself in his match and during the invasion was something else, she wished that much confidence. Shizune looked at the young girls face go through several emotions with a smile, it would seem that her little brother has an admirer.

It made her happy that this one wasn't one of those fan-girls that were chasing after him during the academy. Although the fan-girls did give her some entertainment when she watched Naruto ask why all the girls liked him and Tsunade's face change into a mixture of horror and rage at all the 'little hussies after Naru-chan'.

xXx

(Hours Later: Senju Clan Compound)

Naruto collapsed on his bed in exhaustion. He wanted to pass out right there but he still needed to look over Hashirama-Jiji's scroll to see if there was anything in it about that ability that Naruto used on his latest mission.

Naruto walked over to the middle of his room and pulled up his rug and on the floor was an intricate seal. This was placed here by the Sandaime after Naruto found the scroll so that he could keep it safe. Naruto bit his thumb and summoned his scroll from the seal.

Naruto opened it and rolled passed the manipulation training to find the Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique). Hashirama-Jiji wrote about the adaptability of the Jutsu and its many uses. Reading further there were several notes about the potential the Jutsu had and its possibilities but nothing as specific as what happened on his last mission. So it would seem that Hashirama didn't know about it or he never got a chance to put it in this scroll.

Naruto read the last Jutsu in the scroll. The entire scroll only possessed manipulation training and five Jutsu with the Dragon being number four. The last Jutsu is an evolved version of the Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Nativity of the Sea of Trees). It was the same Jutsu but also made several trees that sprouted a large flower that release pollen that immobilized and eventually knocked out anyone who inhaled it. The Jutsu was called Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin (Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees) quite the mouthful but a cool name.

Normally Naruto would go to train and try to start the Jutsu but he couldn't get himself to move. Twelve hours of hospital work was exhausting to even him. Naruto closed and resealed the scroll and went to bed, maybe he'll work on it tomorrow if he has time. He had something else he wanted to do tomorrow.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade rubbed her forehead to stop the headache that was coming from what she was reading. Over the past few weeks several Shinobi have been kidnapped all over the Elemental Nations. At first it was brushed off as typical M.I.A Shinobi but now it couldn't be a coincidence since every shinobi had a Kekkei Genkai. This meant that they were being hunted, she felt a bit of worry for Naruto. Being the only wielder of the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai meant that these people will most likely come after him.

If that wasn't enough, the upcoming Chūnin Exams is going to be held in _Kusagakure no Sato_. Since it's a neutral country all five nations were going to be in attendance. This includes _Kirigakure no Sato_ who will be at a Chūnin Exams for the first time in over a decade.

After Naruto and Sasuke were put on a new team she had to move around some squads. Chōji was moved to Asuma's squad to be with Shikamaru and Ino to fill out the _Ino-Shika-Chō_ formation. Sakura was moved to Anko's team and Shino was filling in different squads as a rookie Chūnin. From what she can tell, both new squads were working out quite well and she wouldn't be surprised if both were going to attend the upcoming Chūnin Exams. Tsunade makes a mental note to have Asuma and Anko up their training in preparation, if all five nations will be in one exam they can only afford to send the very best.

Tsunade felt a chill go up her spin and had the urge to kill. "Come on out Jiraiya I know you're there!" Called out Tsunade to a seemingly empty room.

Jiraiya blurred into existence directly in front of Tsunade's desk surprising her at Jiraiya's infiltration skills. "Hello Hime." Greeted Jiraiya.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the white haired sage wanting him to explain his presence. Jiraiya sighed at his impatient teammate, "I have some news interesting news about _Tani no Kuni_." Started Jiraiya gathering Tsunade's undivided attention.

"I see that you are curious about that place huh, well I'll tell you if you give me a—" Jiraiya was suddenly punched through the wall by Tsunade who didn't even want to hear the perverted request.

After a few seconds Jiraiya came back into the room not a hair out of place. He put on a more serious face, "Something is going on in _Tani no Kuni_." Started Jiraiya again. "Lots of movement that is trying to be covered up. I wanted to tell you that every Shinobi that has been taken in those reports was last seen there." Said Jiraiya gesturing to the report in Tsunade's hand.

Tsunade closed her eyes in thought. "Maybe someone is trying to frame them. Or they want to increase their military power before the upcoming exams by taking Kekkei Genkai users." Wondered Tsunade out loud.

Jiraiya didn't respond but was also thinking along those lines. "I came here to check in and to tell you that I will be heading into there to have a closer look." Jiraiya said seriously.

Tsunade had a thinking pose, elbows on the table while she leaned into her hands with narrowed eyes. If anyone can uncover what was happening in that country it would be Jiraiya, however he'll be gone for a while and she was hoping that he would start training with Naruto again soon. There was still the very real threat in the form of the Akatsuki and then there's these Kekkei Genkai abductions. She wanted Naruto to be ready.

Jiraiya noticed the look on his teammates face, "I'll go see the kid. I want to start him on _that_ Jutsu."

Tsunade nodded, "He's most likely passed out, I made him do and extra shift at the hospital. On his last mission—"

xXx

(Next Day: Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke jumped back from the tree that he just blasted with a Chidori. He has been trying to make the Jutsu more efficient, he can do six safely without worrying about passing out from exhaustion but he wants more.

His last mission was a bit of an eye opener for him. He was able to take out his opponent but watching Naruto fight with Aowato made him realize that he didn't have something big enough to take down something on the scale of Naruto's Dragon. It was something that has been a factor in his spars with Naruto ever since he started using his Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. Naruto possessed bigger attacks than him. Overtime when they would spar, Sasuke would use a bigger Katon Jutsu then Naruto could counter with a bigger Mokuton or Suiton Jutsu. He needs to find something bigger to give him a fighting chance against the massive Jutsu Naruto has at his disposal.

Luckily, he's been working on something. If it works it will be…shocking.

xXx

(Training Ground 4)

Asuma jumped back from the shadow that came for him at impressive speeds. As he was jumping back from the shadow Chōji appeared behind him and increased the size of his fist with his Clan's secret Jutsu and smashed his fist into him throwing Asuma towards the shadow.

Shikamaru smirked at their success, "Ino!" He called.

The Yamanaka made a unique hand seal before muttering, "Shinranshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)." This was her newest clan Jutsu, he father deemed her worthy of a new one after the Chūnin Exams. It makes the victim unable to use their body for as long as she hold the Jutsu, quite useful for capture missions.

Asuma smiled at his students while he was flying through the air, he was about to land in Shikamaru's shadow and simultaneously be hit by Ino's Jutsu. By all accounts they beat him, but he wasn't going to give it to them just yet. Asuma twisted mid-air and swung his arms out blowing everyone off their feet destabilizing their Jutsu.

The Jōnin chuckled at his team, he was about to go on the offense. "Mokuton!" Called a voice from the tree line. Before Asuma could respond the ground under him shook and massive roots burst through the ground binding him in place.

Naruto walked out onto the field with a grin, "Still got it." Said Naruto before putting his hand on the ground and pulling the wood back into the ground and off Asuma.

"Naruto-kun!" Called and ecstatic Ino while frantically waving. She was honestly heartbroken when she heard that he was leaving their team so it was goof to see him. Shikamaru smirked at his former teammate, leave it to him to do what they couldn't in five seconds flat without much trouble. Chōji smiled at his former academy classmate while eating some chips.

Naruto walked up to his former team with a grin, "Good to see you too Ino. I was going to do some training and I wanted to see my team. I saw that Asuma was going to cheat again so I decided to help." Naruto said with a smile while ignoring Asuma's muttering about blond brats.

Shaking off his annoyance and taking out another cigarette Asuma smiled at his former student, "Well it's nice of you to stop by."

Naruto turned to his former sensei, "Asuma-sensei, I was wondering if you could give me a few tips on Fūton." Started Naruto surprising Asuma. The kid wanted to learn another element, he already has two affinities and a Kekkei Genkai.

"Why would you need another?" Asked Asuma.

Naruto let out a sigh, "On my last mission I was against someone who's Jutsu couldn't be taken down by anything in my arsenal, it was only thanks to a freak accident that I managed to win. Fūton is used for cutting or shredding. Most of my Jutsu except for two are blunt force attacks." Not to mention he was looking at Kenjutsu and if he wants to go against Sasuke's Chidori enhanced sword he will need Fūton.

Asuma nodded at that, Suiton and Doton are used for blunt attacks with Doton also capable of piercing but apparently not to the extent that Naruto needs considering he wanted to learn another Elemental Release. Anyway, out of all of his students, Naruto was most likely going to be the one to receive a lot of his Jutsu anyway since he was a powerful Ninjutsu user with lots of Chakra. What could it hurt to teach him the steps to Fūton and one or two Jutsu?

"Sure thing I'll get you started right now while we are training." Started Asuma before picking up a leaf. "I want you to do this to a leaf." Said Asuma before putting the leaf between his palms for a second before revealing a leaf with a clean slice through it.

Naruto looked a the leaf for a moment before picking up one of his own. He put it between his palms and pushed his Chakra into the leaf, he was about to try and cut it when the leaf started to sprout branches and grown into a tree around him making him sigh and everyone else laugh at him. It looks like he will have to completely change how his Chakra flows before putting it into the leaf.

Seeing his student come to a realization made Asuma smile, "And that is why it's a Jōnin level exercise to learn an additional element outside of their affinities. You have to completely change the flow of your Chakra to match the new element which requires high level control. It shouldn't be that bad for you since you're a medic as well but it still isn't going to be easy." Lectured Asuma.

Naruto picked up another leaf and put between his palms with a look of utter determination. Only for a the same thing to happen a few seconds later. Naruto's shoulders dropped at the lack of progress.

"Welcome to everyone else's world." Asuma said outright laughing now, seeing the look of confusion on Naruto's face he elaborated. "You have always had an easy time doing everything unlike everyone else who took much longer, but it would seem that you won't be able to do this incredibly fast."

Naruto grumbled but didn't respond only picking up another leaf and getting to work. He didn't mind working hard for something, but it was a change of pace to not get something almost immediately.

xXx

(That Afternoon)

Naruto was still trying to split the leaf, he has made progress in the form that he no longer grew plants out of his leaf. Immediately at least, it still happened time to time. But he hasn't made the leaf split nor a single cut or anything, now it has no change at all. He can't decide what was worse.

Naruto heard booming laughter from next to him and wanted to cry, of all people to see him struggle it had to be him. Jiraiya sat down in front of his student who was sitting on the ground trying to split leaves for what he suspects is the first level of Fūton Manipulation.

"Having trouble? I makes me happy to see a little genius like you struggle on something. I would always get a kick out of it when Minato would struggle on something too." Said Jiraiya nostalgically. Not being a genius in any way he never picked up anything really fast like Orochimaru, Minato or Naruto. Now that wasn't to say he was stupid or untalented, he graduated at the age of six after only one year at the academy and made Chūnin two years later, but he worked his ass off everyday to achieve such a feat. That and Sarutobi-sensei's tutelage.

Naruto fell to his back in exhaustion, "This is a really pain, I can't get the leaf to do anything. I just…don't get it." Naruto said.

JIraiya nodded, this might actually be good for Naruto. "Well don't quit. Never give up or back down. Just because you don't figure something out immediately doesn't mean it's impossible. It just means that you have to work hard for it. Look at that Lee kid, he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and I bet he could give most Chūnin a run for their money, all because of hard work and determination. All that really matters in this world isn't genius or how talented you are but having the courage to never give up." Lectured Jiraiya while looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto's face went from a slightly depressed look to more and more determined after every word. After his sensei finished talking Naruto jumped to his feet with renewed energy and slammed his palms together on a leaf and roared as he pushed his Chakra into it.

Both Jiraiya and Naruto looked at the results and Naruto gave a massive grin at the small barely noticeable tare at the top left corner of the leaf. It was barely any progress but progress none the less. Jiraiya patted his student on the back and continued to watch as Naruto tried to split the leaf.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Whew that was a good one Right!? Well I liked it. A lot happened in this chapter, the conclusion to the Naruto/Aowato fight. The Wood Dragon's strange new ability…I took the Idea from _'Birth of the Forest'_ by Karldin, which I would recommend btw. My Jutsu is inspired by something in his story but not exactly the same, so yeah.

Tell me what you think about everything. For those of you who have seen the Naruto movies I'm sure you can kinda sorta guess what is coming but I want to say that mine will be very different. I would recommend watching _'Blood Prison'_ and _'Will of Fire'_ since they will be referenced especially since the _'Blood Prison'_ is near _Kusagakure_ and will give me locational ideas. Let me know what you think about the upcoming Chūnin Exams and what not and how you feel about how the story is going.

Naruto is going to use a sword, that much is certain. I haven't decided what kind or the look but I have been thinking about it and I am leaning towards either a Red (Like Uzumaki hair color red) Chakra Saber that is about three times as big as Kakashi's White Fang or a big buster sword (Cause it's cool). Let me know what you like better.

For the Fūton training, I always intended on Naruto learning wind and eventual all of the elements but that won't be for a _very_ long time. He will still favor Mokuton but it's nice to have knowledge about as many things as possible so he will know the weakness and strengths of things so he'll know how to fight it.

Leave a review and as always!

Peace Out!


	10. New Developments

**Okay, I haven't updated this because I hit a little road block recently with my mind only pumping out new ideas or other stories. The newest chapter is about 2k words in so don't worry this isn't abandoned. I am however going through all the chapters and revising them, considering this story was my second one the chapters in the beginning need to be looked at for grammar. _I never edited this story before chapter like seven_ hahah...and a new chapter is coming I just thought I'd update everyone on the status of this story through an AN.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **New Developments**

* * *

"Remember what Asuma told you, finely and sharply." Instructed Jiraiya as he watched Naruto attempt the leaf cutting exercise once more. For the past two days he has been overseeing Naruto's training, today would be the last day before he needed to leave to investigate _Tani no Kuni_.

Naruto put the leaves between his palms and tried once more, separating his chakra and finely and sharply grinding them together. Sweat rolled down Naruto's face and he molded his chakra. Feeling something happen to the leaf Naruto opened his hands to see that the leaf was cut down the middle cleanly. Naruto threw his arms up with a cheer filled yell.

"I did it sensei! I managed to cut the leaf!" Shouted Naruto with a huge smile on his face. Jiraiya clapped Naruto's back with a laugh.

"Great job kid. Now I think it's time that I show you something special. I originally came to teach you this jutsu but I got caught up in watching you train with Fūton chakra. It's time I teach you the Rasengan." Started Jiraiya getting a happy look from Naruto, he had been interested in learning that jutsu ever since he saw Jiraiya do it when they first started training together.

Jiraiya unsealed several water balloons and gave one to Naruto before taking one himself. "Your goal is to do this." Jiraiya said before holding out his hand with the water balloon, after a second it starts to shake and bubble before bursting.

"Rotation, get on it." Said Jiraiya gesturing to the water balloon in Naruto's hand. The blond held the ball and concentrated, he felt the water inside of the balloon and molded his chakra accordingly. The balloon shook them exploded making Naruto smile.

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, the rasengan is pure chakra not Suiton chakra. Again, this time pure chakra." Instructed Jiraiya, Naruto nodded and attempted again.

The water ballon became flat as a disk as Naruto made the water rotate. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at the result, much like Fūton, Naruto isn't getting this that fast. Jiraiya off to the side smirked but didn't say anything, after all it took him weeks to do the first step.

"Keep woking kid, the next step after that one is in this scroll. If you get those down, I'll give you the final step the next time we see each other." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked up at his sensei with raised eyebrows, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to investigate something in _Tani no Kuni_ , I'll see you around kid!" Said Jiraiya with a wave before leaving.

xXx

(Hours Later: Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke concentrated on his hand as lightning crackled around it, the sounds of chirping birds filled the field he was in. Sasuke molded the chakra into a beam causing the Chidori to extend, the extended blade came a few centimeters off his palm before destabilizing.

Sasuke fell to his knees in exhaustion, for the past few days he was trying to increase the range of the Chidori while keeping its power but it's proving to be difficult. He asked Kakashi for tips but the Jōnin said that he could barely use more that three Chidori himself and the chakra consumption for what Sasuke wanted would be too much for him. So the Uchiha was on his own.

' _This will have to be a last resort until I get more control of the jutsu. I think its time I start thinking about what Kakashi told me about branching out my elemental manipulation. Which element should I learn? I've mastered Raiton and Katon maybe defense would be beneficial…or mix Suiton with my Raiton. After all a best defense is an overwhelming offense!'_ Thought Sasuke with a grin. Now all he needed to do was find someone who would let him watch as they did Suiton exercises with his Sharingan active. Most people hate that…maybe _he'll_ let him in exchange for a Raiton or Katon lesson? Might as well ask.

xXx

(With Naruto)

"Dammit!" Shouted Naruto as the water balloon burst once again but without the same effect as the pervert. Jiraiya's balloon bubbled all over before completely bursting, his only gets a small hole and the water drains.

Picking up another water balloon Naruto tries once again this time trying a different direction. The balloon started to bubble before stopping, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the reaction. _'So I have to spin my chakra in several directions at once, now that I think about it Jiraiya's Rasengan had several different rotations…so thats the key!'_ Thought Naruto triumphantly, applying the theory to his Rasengan was a different matter entirely however. Holding the balloon in his hand Naruto concentrated on starting several different rotations at once. The balloon started to bubble before popping altogether much like how Jiraiya's did.

"Yes!" Shouted Naruto with his hands in the air.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked a familiar voice from behind him.

Naruto turned with a smug expression, "Well Sasuke if you must know, I just finished the first step to a new jutsu."

Sasuke's expression didn't change one bit, "Great, I need a favor from you. In return I will help you with something." Started Sasuke getting Naruto attention, it had to really be something if Sasuke chose to come to him. "I want you to let me watch as you do Suiton manipulation training with my Sharingan."

Naruto blinked once and then again before bursting out into laughter. "Oh hell no! I'll tell you the training but I'm not going to watch you master it in like an hour. But for Suiton training I'll happily take some Katon help." Said Naruto thinking about the possibilities of more offensive chakra natures at his disposal, Raiton was nice but Katon seemed cooler for now.

Sasuke sighed, "Should have expected that, fine. I'll give you tips on Katon for tips on Suiton."

"Great but that will have to wait since I already have lots of training to do on my own, as such." Said Naruto before flying through seals.

The training ground within the Senju compound started to shake and the earth rose creating a wall of rock easily fifty meters high and several hundred wide. Moments later from above the wall water started flowing creating a huge waterfall that seemed to be self sustaining. Naruto smiled at his work before clapping his hands together and creating a wooden bridge that rose halfway up the waterfall and completely across running parallel to the waterfall.

"Now go away Sasuke I have things to do." Said Naruto before jumping towards the bridge.

Sasuke shook his head at the sight, he wasn't sure what Naruto was planning but whatever it was he was sure that it was excessive and unnecessary. Feeling hungry Sasuke left to get some food.

With the distraction gone Naruto focused on his waterfall. _'Might have made it too big for just one person…But I can overload it with chakra and fix the output accordingly. After all anything worth doing is worth overdoing I'm sure someone once said.'_ Thought Naruto before placing both hands on the waterfall and molding his chakra in the same way as before with that leaf but with a hundred times more power. The response was immediate, he cut the waterfall and blew himself off the bridge.

Landing on the hard ground Naruto rubbed his head trying to sooth the incoming concussion which Naruto could already tell was going to be a doozy.

"In my experience with this exact exercise, I will tell you that I never even used a quarter of that much chakra. Your overdoing it…again." Came the lazy drawl that almost sounded helpful and bordered on condescending. Naruto turned to the only person who could talk like that, Kakashi gave a mock salute.

Naruto stood up still holding his glowing hand to his head. "What would you suggest? Further more, you know how to do Fūton manipulation?" Questioned Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, "I have copied more than a few jutsu. Be it; Taijutsu, Genjutsu and most certainly Ninjutsu ranging all basic elements. To use them effectively I mastered the manipulation training for each element." Explained Kakashi.

Naruto's eye widen at that, "You've mastered each element! That what I'm going to do, though one element that isn't my affinity is quite the challenge."

"Yes and it won't get any easier. I only managed because of the Sharingan, if I didn't have it I would have stuck with Raiton, Doton and Suiton." Lectured Kakashi, he took out a smooth stone and handed it to Naruto. "This is a Fūton manipulation exercise that is the equivalent to what you're doing, but it's on that same scale of the leaf exercise."

Naruto held the stone curiously weighing it, "What makes it so special?"

"This stone was created by high-level Doton Jutsu and enhance with fūinjutsu. You will have to mold you Fūton chakra perfectly to cut the stone. This training was created by the Yondaime to train his Fūton manipulation." Instructed Kakashi with a smile behind his mask.

Naruto held the stone with a softer expression, _'Even from beyond the grave…still helping me out huh Tou-san.'_ Though Naruto with a smile. He never really thinks of his parents, matter of fact he tries not to think about it. It usually made him too depressed, both parents giving their lives to save him on the day of his birth. But then Naruto thinks about Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke, his teams, he was lucky that he had them.

"Thanks Kakashi. I'll work on it. " Said Naruto before getting to work on the stone. Kakashi nodded and watched over Naruto's training, it felt nice to help out his sensei's son since he wasn't given him as a student. Naruto didn't seem to mind the company and was thankful for the tips.

xXx

(Konoha Hospital)

Yokuma walked through the hallways of the hospital with the goal of finding Naruto. He usually has shifts at the Hospital around this time but so far she hasn't been able to find him. Frowning to herself she turned to leave and came face to face with a smiling Shizune.

"How can I help you Yokuma-san?" Shizune asked with a glint in her eye that went unnoticed by Yokuma who nodded.

"Can you tell me if Naruto is here?" She asked trying to hide her hopefulness.

Shizune nodded to herself while looking over her notes, "Well he's scheduled for tomorrow." Yokuma's eyes lost some of their hopefulness, "But you could always go to the Senju compound where he's training right now." Finished Shizune with a smile before walking off.

Yokuma smiled and started walking out of the hospital, before she could leave she was stopped by a women. She was a middle aged women and had long brown hair held in a pony tail with the standard med-nin uniform. "Sorry to stop you Shinobi-san, but I overheard Shizune-chan say that you were going to see Naruto-kun?" Asked the med-nin.

Yokuma nodded hesitantly wonder what this lady wanted. "Great! My name is Rei Hanako, I have known him since he was a little six year old boy. I have been in possession of something for a long time that I have been trying to make sense of but couldn't after eight years. I was hoping you could bring it to him." Said Rei.

Yokuma nodded happily, this actually worked out for her since it gave her a reason to visit Naruto without seeming like a stalker. She waited for Rei to get what she wanted to give Naruto and thought over what she was going to say when she got there other than, he's something from a doctor I was supposed to give you.

She was broken from her thoughts when Rei handed her a file with Naruto's name written on it. Yakumo nodded and left the hospital while looking around for anyone else wanting her to take something somewhere.

xXx

(Senju Compound Training Grounds)

"Finely and sharply, remember to maintain the flow of chakra consistently." Instructed Kakashi while peering over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto grunted and raised the output of chakra and kept the flow constant. The stone was cut in half between his palms. Kakashi backed off with an eye smile as Naruto threw the stones in the air with a cheer. Two days and Naruto has mastered the Fūton manipulation, granted he doesn't know any jutsu but thats easily rectifiable.

"Congratulations you can now do a Fūton jutsu, I wouldn't say you mastered Fūton yet though. There are other exercises but you can now do any Fūton jutsu…passably at least." Said Kakashi with a smile while going through a mental list of Fūton jutsu he knew to teach Naruto one.

Before they could continue they noticed a presence at the tree line, it was a Chūnin, a pretty one that was vaguely familiar to Naruto. The blond walked over to her with a smile, "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Ye-Yes! You might not remember me, I'm Yokuma. You healed my leg incredibly fast after a Doton jutsu hit me." She said still grateful, keeping her leg in a situation like that was very good, keeping her shinobi career was a miracle. It spoke volumes of the Senju Clan's medical prowess.

Naruto's face brightened, "Yokuma! Yeah, whats up? How's the leg?" He asked.

Kakashi in the background knew that the polite thing would be to leave but he would rather watch since he didn't have anything else to do.

"Well I wanted to thank you again…and I was wondering if you would want to get something to eat one of these days? Also I brought this for you from Hanako-san." Said Yokuma.

Naruto looked over the girl once more, she was very pretty and obviously serious about her shinobi training seeing that she was a Chūnin at a respectable age and didn't quit after a gruesome injury. All in all she was very appealing to Naruto, the fangirls that usually went after him were aggravating and even though Ino mellowed out he didn't really see her as anything more than a friend.

"Sure, tomorrow I have a shift at the hospital we could get dinner afterwards." Answered Naruto with a smile and a unnoticeable blush on his face, it was the first time he accepted a date from a girl after all.

Yokuma's face lit up and a grin spread across her face. Feeling bold she leaned in a kissed his cheek making him really blush. She handed him the file before leaving, "See you then Naruto-kun!" She yelled as she ran off.

Naruto stood their stunned holding the package in his hands as he watched her run off, he took the time to take in her backside which was very nice in the form fitting pants she was in.

"Nice." Came the lazy drawl of Kakashi from behind.

Naruto turned around with impressive speed with wide eyes, "You were here the entire time?!"

"Of course." Nodded Kakashi with an eye smile. His gaze turned to the file in Naruto's hands that has also peaked his interest. Noticing the gaze Naruto looked over the file, it had his name on it and was filled with more than a few files.

Opening it Naruto looked over the first page, it was a blood test linking his blood to the Shodaime Hokage proving that they were related. Naruto heard that they did this from Tsunade, the Sandaime wanted to be absolutely sure that Naruto was related to the Senju clan. Looking over the results Naruto noticed that a spike in the chart was circled and a question mark was next to it. Deciding that he would look over this later Naruto closed the file and turned to Kakashi who was previously reading the file from over Naruto's shoulder.

' _Quite the nosey one huh?'_ Thought Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Well, I think thats enough for today. Thanks for all the help Kakashi…or should I say Kakashi-sensei now." Said Naruto before flickering away from the training ground.

Kakashi frowned under his mask, _'My curiosity is going to kill me about that file. I love a good mystery, almost as much as my icha icha.'_

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade read over another three page report on a border patrol mission in sections 62-78, it would seem that like _Iwagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato_ sent a few probes into _Hi no Kuni_ but none were as tuff as the ones Naruto and his team encountered. Naturally a member of her family has rotten luck like that.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door and entered. She was greeted by a Chūnin carrying a scroll. Opening it and reading she had more and more of a frown by the time she reached the bottom.

' _How bold of you Mizukage…'_ Thought Tsunade. The scroll was a report from the southern border that several Mizu teams were seen trying to access the ruins of Uzu. This was a problem, who knew what was in there. From what she knows, Kushina could never bring herself to go back and see what was left and that place was riddled with seals that only an Uzumaki could navigate, or a master of Fūinjutsu at least. She would need to send Naruto and a team there to make sure whatever lies in the ruins of Uzu stays out of unfriendly hands.

Unfortunately, the only person in the village that has a Fūinjutsu mastery to the required level would be Jiraiya and he's investigating the abductions. Kakashi is adept in the sealing art but never studied further past level 4 saying that he never needed more. Naruto hasn't looked into sealing other than storage scrolls and she can't leave the village to do this. She'll have to hope that Kakashi spent some of his free time looking into scrolls, he did seal Sasuke's Curse Mark during the Chūnin exams after all.

She'd think more on this later, what was important right now were these reports.

xXx

(Next Day: With Naruto)

Naruto didn't get much sleep last night, after getting home he went over the file that Yokuma gave him from Rei-san. It was both confusing and interesting, he and Hashirama possessed a connection on a different level than that of descendant and ancestor. Granted they would have more similarities considering they have the same kekkei genkai but this wasn't the same, the more Naruto thought about it the more confused he got which in turn made him think about it more.

From what he can tell from what he already knows about Mokuton, it grants the user control over trees or rather wood. But that wasn't completely true, when using a Mokuton jutsu Naruto isn't controlling a tree or a large piece of wood its more like he's influencing a wood creation. Tora-sensei and the Sandaime both described Mokuton as the ability to use a persons life force to influence growth- he and Hashirama both have the same affinities signifying that Doton and Suiton are related to the Mokuton, but that might not be the case.

The scrolls he found, given to him by Hashirama, said that Mokuton was the creation of life though chakra and the jutsu shall flow like a river and be as hard as the earth. Thats the Suiton and Doton influence, naturally when water is put in the earth a plant can grow ergo: trees. But what if the Mokuton is just a by product of his and Hashirama's affinities? The Senju clan possessed strong ties to Doton and Suiton, much like the Hatake with their Raiton and the Sarutobi with their Katon and Doton. Is the Mokuton the Kekkei Genkai? Or is it the ability to influence life through a users chakra? And if thats true, why do only Hashirama and himself have this connection?

Naruto shook his head as he arrived at the front entrance to the Hospital, he'll most certainly think more on this later. That and he has an experiment he would like to try, it will make or break his theories and explain a little something about Hashirama if it works.

Naruto walked through the hallways of the Hospital looking for Shizune to get his orders for the day. Knowing that the hospital shifts are really tiring Naruto prepares for the worst.

xXx

(Hokage's Office)

"So you see why this is of the upmost importance?" Asked Tsunade with a serious expression.

Kakashi nodded silently, if Kiri was making a play for Uzu they would have to intercept them. Who knows what lies in the ruins of that city. With the Chūnin exams coming up, they'll have to be fast.

"So I take it my team will be leaving immediately?" Asked Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded although she felt a little annoyed by it. She would be giving Naruto a mission today meaning that he'll get out of a hospital shift, lucky little brat. Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves to notify his team.

xXx

(Uchiha Compound)

A blind folded Sasuke steadied his breathing before jumping in the air and releasing several shuriken with deadly accuracy, hitting all ten bullseyes dead center. Landing on the ground Sasuke appreciated his work.

' _Soon Itachi…soon.'_ Thought the Uchiha. His power was steadily growing by the day, he knows that he isn't stronger than Kakashi yet and Itachi is even stronger than him but Sasuke will acquire the necessary strength soon. Maybe he should start sparring with Naruto more often, they haven't fought since before the Chūnin exams. His thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi as he landed next to him.

"Meet at the front gate in ten minutes." He said before leaving. Sasuke smirked at that, they have another mission and by the looks of it a quite important one. He went to pack his things to meet his team.

xXx

(With Naruto)

Naruto was looking over notes on a patient that he was about to have to operate on but Yamato appeared next to him.

"We have a mission. Front gate ten minutes." He said before leaving.

Naruto smiled at the news but frowned at the patient, he doesn't have time to do the surgery. He'll have to find Shizune, or a clone will. Naruto created a Moku Bunshin (Wood Clone) and flickered away to gather his things.

xXx

(Ten minutes later: Front Gate)

Kakashi waited for the rest of his team to arrive with Yamato already being there having been told by Kakashi about the meeting first. Kakashi wondered whether it was smart that they went on this mission without someone like Jiraiya with them, but it would seem that this had to be taken care of as soon as possible.

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the same time with serious looks on their face, missions always made them serious. Kakashi signaled for them to follow and they left the village.

As they were jumping though the trees Kakashi decided to fill them in on the mission. "There have been reports that Kiri has been sending shinobi to the ruins or Uzu. Most likely to find any relics left behind by the near extinct clan." Said Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Their after the Uzumaki legacies?! We have to stop them!" Exclaimed Naruto, he may go by the Senju name but he was an Uzumaki. It angered him that one of the villages that destroyed the country is trying to loot it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with curiosity, "Why are you so worried about the Uzumaki Clan?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "The Uzumaki Clan is where my mother was from, she was born in Uzu and came to Konoha a little before the Third Shinobi War. So I am technically an Uzumaki with Senju genes." Explained Naruto.

Sasuke nodded in understanding if it were his clans ruins he would be pretty pissed himself. "So whats the plan Kakashi?" Asked Sasuke.

"We have to get to Uzu and see the situation before we do anything. Although getting to Uzu itself will be really hard, its surrounded by whirlpools and who knows what else. It'll only take a few hours to get to the ocean by Uzu so lets get a move on!" Ordered Kakashi and the others picked up their speed.

xXx

The journey to the shore was uneventful, arriving to the water Kakashi decided to let them take a quick food break. Naruto and Sasuke made a campfire and quietly ate lunch, Yamato was silently eating with a content look on his face and Kakashi was reading his book quietly.

The silence was interrupted by a loud yell of "Dammit!" Shouted by Naruto. "I forgot that I was supposed to go to dinner with Yokuma today! Now she'll think I skipped out on the date." Moaned Naruto while pulling his hair.

"You had a date?" Wondered Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. It surprised him that Naruto would actually accept some girls offer.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah hopefully someone tells her that I had a last minute mission. If not she might not believe me when I get back." Hoped Naruto, he really did want to go on the date with her. Sasuke just nodded along not really caring either way.

Kakashi feeling that they took enough time closed his book and cleared his throat, "I think thats enough time. Naruto could you make a boat for us to use?"

"I've never really tried something like that. But I can give it a go." Said Naruto before holding the snake seal and concentrating on forming a big enough boat for them all to fit on and survive the ruff seas. An enormous sail boat formed before their eyes, Naruto had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he worked.

The others watched in awe as a giant wooden ship was created in front of them. Naruto's arms dropped and he had a huge grin on his face, he's never made a boat before and it turned out surprisingly well. The next thing he made was a walkway for them to enter the boat.

"It'll do." Said Sasuke as he walked passed Naruto onto the ship. Naruto snorted at his friend before following onto the ship. Yamato and Kakashi followed quietly, when all of them got to the deck they looked around lamely.

"So do any of you know how to sail?" Asked Naruto, he certainly didn't know how to sail. This was the first time he's even seen the ocean. Sasuke also had no idea how to sail having never being on one until now. Both Jōnin scratched the back of their heads embarrassed, neither knowing how to sail either.

"Water Walking?" Suggested Kakashi lamely. The others nodded and jumped into the water and started running towards Uzu.

After running across the water for a few hours they came across the first whirlpool, in a boat it would be extremely difficult to navigate. However, the Konoha shinobi learned that they could avoid them pretty easily by just running around them. Finally the island came into sight and their eyes widen.

Enormous buildings all bigger than the Hokage Tower were destroyed and rubble filled the land, nothing was left of the once great city. Naruto had a sad feeling build in his chest at the sight, almost his like his ancestors were expressing their feelings through him.

Kakashi looked around for any signs of Kiri shinobi or some sort of defense mechanisms. They landed on the beach and took a quick breather. Naruto spread his senses around the area and felt the chakra in the area was quite potent.

Kakashi signaled for them to gather close and spoke quietly, "We need to do some recon, we don't know if we're alone on this island or not. Sasuke and Naruto will take the northern side and Yamato and I will take the southern. Meet back here in four hours. Send a jutsu into the air if something goes bad." Ordered Kakashi before all of them flickered away.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Sorry about the wait but school and work have been going and going. It's almost over and I'll surely update more in the summer hopefully I can finish Naruto Path of a Legend in the next few months. Check out my other stories if you haven't

So we have development with Naruto and Yokuma, who so far I like for the pairing. Let me know if you guys like the OC pairing.

Naruto has been given the research that Rei has been looking over since she first did the blood test on Naruto in chapter one. I hope you like how I'm linking Naruto and Hashirama and further delving into Mokuton. Naruto and Sasuke are learning more jutsu to give them a wider variety of techniques since Naruto feels that he has been relying too heavily on Mokuton and it isn't perfect for every situation, well not at his current level.

Leave a review, follow and Favorite the story. Those things help me make these updates more frequent.


	11. Family Heirlooms and a Friendly Spar

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **Family Heirlooms and a Friendly Spar**

* * *

 _Uzugakure no Sato_ was known throughout the continent as the premier Fūinjutsu village, centuries ahead of the other countries. It was them who made their fortune when they decided to sell sealing scrolls and explosive tags. They revolutionized the world of combat and travel, small pieces of paper capable of destroying structures and scrolls that could hold anything that were small enough to fit in someones pocket. They became so wealthy that _Kumo, Kiri_ and _Iwa_ were intimidated by the rising shinobi village and took it upon themselves to invade and slaughter every man, women and child of the clan and destroy everything relevant to their techniques that they could find.

This was what started the Second Shinobi World War as Konoha felt less than happy that their main ally was annihilated. Some of the citizens of Konoha and the resident Uzumaki that happen to be in the village thought that Konoha let the clan be destroyed. Some, even the Hyuga and Uchiha were completely unfazed by the annihilation their strongest allies. Hiruzen Sarutobi was almost pushed to retire his position then and there but with the war starting the village needed the _Shinobi no Kami_ to lead them to victory.

Naruto couldn't help the twitch of sadness as he looked over the massive graveyard. This was his family and what could have been his home had his mother not had such special chakra. He chiseled into his brain that he would uncover the reasons behind the Uzumaki clan's slaughter. Naruto and Sasuke made it to the center of the village, Naruto noticed that some of the buildings and rubble were slightly red, he knew why and it only made him angrier. Sasuke sent his closest/best friend a knowing look, he felt the same way when he walked though the Uchiha compound, the fire in his chest the raw fury towards those who committed the act, Sasuke knew it well. Unlike Naruto, who constantly told him that he would help in any way that he could with Itachi, Sasuke sent a mental promise that he would help Naruto with anything related to his clan's downfall.

"This is a wasteland," Muttered Naruto before becoming serious about the mission. "Sasuke, I can't feel any living chakra signatures other than Kakashi and Yamato, not including us obviously."

"Hm, that's strange," Replied Sasuke while taking in his surroundings. "The whole reason we came here was because Kiri sent a team to look into the secrets of this place." It was nice to get out of the village for a mission but this seemed more like a waste of time rather than an important assignment.

Naruto nodded silently before his eyes widened. "Wait! You don't think that there really is something here? What if it killed them?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No that's ridiculous." Said Sasuke before tilting his head slightly. "Now that I think about it Fūinjutsu is a strange art from what I've heard from Kakashi. So it's not unbelievable that something—never-mind." Sasuke noticed he was rambling and cut himself off, he hated nonsense, he would cut out his eyes himself before he started rambling like some Sakura. He liked to call airheads Sakura.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend before rolling his eyes, Sasuke was a strange one. Naruto bent down and put his hand on the ground to spread his senses, it would appear that Kakashi and Yamato were on their way towards them.

If Naruto had to guess, the Kiri team was just a rumor or they were killed by traps. Likely the latter considering the type of clan the Uzumaki were and seals made the most devastating of traps. Naruto made another mental note to look into Fūinjutsu once he got back to the village. Considering that some of the most important events in his life were influenced by seals maybe he should know a little about them.

"We didn't find much but I can smell blood towards the center, it's likely fresh considering how pungent the smell is." Reported Kakashi while taking in the expressions of his blond subordinate, unknown emotions were obviously coming to the surface for the Senju.

"Yeah," Started Naruto as he took a steadying breath. "I can't sense any other chakra signatures on the island other than us."

"Lets go check out the source of the blood." Ordered Kakashi before rubbing his nose. "That sounded strange, lets just go look into it."

Team Kakashi made their way towards the center of the village. Craters and rubble lined the path as signs of fighting turned into a more clear indication that it was a slaughter rather than a defensive position. The last line of defense was broke apart by earth altering Doton jutsu, buildings toppled by Suiton jutsu from the massive whirlpool in the middle of the village. Naruto walked on with an emotionless outlook, he couldn't acknowledge his emotions right now, he'll wait until he was home so he could vent in the forest of death.

As the smell became stronger to Kakashi, the path became a slight decline before leading to a staircase. The lower the team went the less and less destruction riddled the environment. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the lack of destruction in the dark stair case, this would have been perfect to hide women and children who couldn't fight. Why weren't people kept here away from the fighting?

At the bottom of the stair case was a long hallway lit with torches on the walls, between the torches were carvings in the walls that denoted the history of the clan. It showed the clan first discovering Fūinjutsu all the way to Hashirama Senju creating a forest that surrounded their village. At the end of the hallway was the Kiri team who looked like they were impaled all over their bodies from a multitude of directions. In front of the team was an ornate door with a metal square in the middle with a bloody handprint on it.

"The red head," Muttered Kakashi while looking over the closest Kiri-nin to the door. "She must have thought she was an Uzumaki and thats why they were here." Realized Kakashi, it made sense now. Why else would Kiri come here after so long.

Naruto moved the bodies over to the side and took a step forward towards the door.

"Naruto wait! Are you sure that you want to do this?" Asked Kakashi slightly worried that they would be skewered if Naruto didn't have the proper amount of Uzumaki genetics in his blood. Sure Kushina was a full-blood but Naruto was not, he was a half blood Uzumaki and he didn't know whether or not the red-head from Kiri was either.

Taking out a kunai and slicing his right palm he looked to Kakashi. "I'm willing to find out." Said Naruto before slapping his hand on the metal panel. Nothing happened for the first second before the entire door and surrounding walls lit up with seals all glowing a deep crimson red. Naruto screamed out in pain shocking his teammates. Naruto's right arm started giving off stream as red tattoos were engraved up his arm to his elbow.

His tattoo looked like a tribal design with a swirl like pattern, it was black as it burned into him before it turned red once it was finished. Once it was, the door gave off a bright light and Naruto was pulled into it.

The rest of team Kakashi reached forward to grab Naruto but it was too late as he was gone.

"At least we didn't get skewered." Muttered Sasuke with his standard blank expression.

xXx

(Inside the Room)

Naruto didn't know what was happening, the room, if it could be called that. Was an endless void of white with black seals flowing across it. Naruto idly wondered if this was what the inside of a storage scroll looked like.

"It is."

Naruto spun around to see a man wearing a ceremonial Kimono with red roses flowing down it. The man was quite tall easily six foot tall and had the genetic blood red hair going down to his center back. He had a very firm expression much like the Hyuga clan head Hiashi, most interesting was the headband that he was wearing that had a swirl as the emblem. On his side was a long sword with a circular handle much like Kakashi's White Chakra Saber but the blade itself was much longer easily four feet and was broader than the small while sword.

"Who are you? Where am I? Am I dead?" Naruto shot off questions one after another much to the man's bemusement.

"Settle down." Interrupted the man. "I am or rather was, the Uzumaki Clan head- Toshino." Introduced the now known Toshino.

"We are inside of a Time-Space Storage seal hybrid, to me it has only been thirty seconds since my original made me to seal in here to address the last members of our clan. You look much different than the standard members of our clan, how long has it been and who was your parents?" Toshiro kept looking over Naruto as he waited for the blond to address him.

"It's been thirty years at least not sure exactly but no more than forty. My name is Naruto Senju and my father was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki.—"

"Kushina-chan! She lived oh how marvelous!" The former stern looking clan head was now a smiling ball of happiness much to Naruto's complete confusion. "She was my daughter if you can believe that! I sent her to Konoha because she was the only one who could follow after Mito-sama to be the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki. How is she?"

Naruto's eyes hit the floor, or what was the floor and tried to think of how to tell his grandfather that his daughter was dead. "Ka-san died on the night of my birth." Naruto couldn't continue as Toshino fell to his knees as the information registered in his ears.

"No no, that can't be, my hime was strong, far stronger than even me." The man was near hysterics and Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nobody really knows what happened that night for sure. But the Kyūbi escaped her seal and she and my father died to seal the Kyūbi inside of me." Explained Naruto hoping that it gave some closure to the mourning father.

Toshiro, rather the clone of the man, composed himself and gave his grandson a good once over. Naruto was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt with the Senju symbol on the right shoulder and the Uzumaki on the left. His pants were padded black ANBU styled pants with shinguards, he looked professional and ready but he was still young.

"I don't have much chakra left to keep me formed so I'll have to tell you everything now. We were betrayed by Konoha. Our liaison- Orochimaru, was the one to send us messages that Konoha got our emergency help requests. The last time he was in our village, three months before the attack, he asked to see some of our more forbidden seals for research project he and a man named Danzo were conducting. After we refused to allow him to see our familial work he left in a rage. He obviously intercepted our distress calls out of spite and came to raid the village ruins after the invasion. That man is responsible for thousands and thousands of innocent lives."

Naruto fists shook with so much fury that he couldn't even breath, that monster was responsible for his clan's slaughter. If Konoha came to their aid they could have saved them all or at least a substantial amount of them. But that selfish snake decided to let them die out of some temper tantrum!

"Orochimaru's dead, he was killed by Jiraiya of the Sannin a few weeks ago when he attacked our village." Naruto sort of wished that the Snake was still alive so he could kill him himself.

"Good," Toshiro's anger nearly left his face completely after hearing that. "I quite liked that Jiraiya, he was a very interesting fellow. He kept hitting on my clansmen but other than that he held quite the talent for Fūinjutsu."

"Yeah he's taught me some stuff recently." Muttered Naruto. "Any way, I really want to know about this tattoo because my Tsunade-oba-san isn't going to like it." Naruto said the last part with a sweaty forehead and a nervous gaze. He doubted that he would have a non-broken bone in his body after she saw the tattoo. He wanted to get one last year and when Tsunade heard that, he was given an hour long lecture about how they were stupid and life-long mistakes. The outburst didn't make sense until he heard Shizune mutter that Tsunade got one herself that she still hated to this day.

"Ah, well, that's complicated. It holds everything." Naruto leaned forward slightly to hear more but his grandfather just looked at him curiously as if wondering why Naruto was looking at him.

"Everything, what's that mean?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, each of the swirl tendrils has a storage seal in it. The one closest to your wrist contains the _Benihime_ , the sword that was used by Uzumaki Clan head's since our clan's beginning. It's very special and has many secrets, good luck my boy and goodbye."

Naruto watched as his grandfather puffed out of existence as the clone ran out of chakra. It was sad that the last of his Uzumaki family was gone forever. But he had a lot to think about, a man named Danzo may have had a hand in his clan's destruction and now he had apparently everything of the Uzumaki clan tattooed into his right arm. At least the tattoo/seal looked cool.

Naruto felt the same pull that brought him into the seal pull him out and he fell out and onto the cold hard ground in front of his team. "How long was I in there, it was the strangest place."

Sasuke raise an eyebrow at his friend. "A good seven seconds, give or take three."

"Right, Time-Space seal." Muttered Naruto. "We need to go back to Konoha, I learned a lot from my grandfather in there."

Naruto was only raising more questions but the two Jōnin and Sasuke just nodded along with the blond who already started running out of the hallway. The three of them shared a look before shaking their heads, the'll find out when they get back to Konoha.

xXx

(Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Office)

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she listened too her advisors tell her about their latest problems. Apparently Naruto and Sasuke weren't safe going on missions outside of the village any longer with the Kekkei Genkai kidnappings happening more and more frequently. While she did agree that she didn't like that her Naruto could be kidnapped, she knew that he was strong enough to protect himself.

Her thoughts were broken when the door to her office was nearly taken off the hinges by someone who kicked the door open. She was about to go into attack mode when she saw it was Naruto in front of a highly exhausted Team Kakashi. She was about to welcome them back with a smile before she noticed Naruto's right arm, he had a tattoo.

"Naruto Senju! What is that on your arm!?" Roared Tsunade, she expressly told him that he was forbidden from such a thing. She had one that she has hated since she first saw it, she was drunk and Jiraiya's constant prodding gave birth to a small slug and toad on her right thigh.

"Woah woah, this is a seal. I didn't voluntarily get it!" Naruto's hands shot up in surrender hoping to calm down his angry aunt. Tsunade sat back into her seat to hear him out, if the explanation was less than satisfactory she would break him, with a spoon.

Naruto took a deep breath to explain everything at once. "Okay so we went to Uzu, when we got there it was horrible, a wasteland even, and so many dead bodies. I almost couldn't walk though but I pushed through pain to complete the mission. We by that I mean Kakashi smelt blood and I couldn't sense any living chakra signatures other than our teams. So we went to check it out and the Kiri team was killed and there was a door so I cut my hand and put it to the door when I put it to the door the door lit up and the seal was engraved into my arm. The seal pulled me in and I met my grandfather- Toshino who put a clone into a Time-space Storage seal. We talked he told me stuff then I left the seal and we ran all the way here without a real break and then you yelled at me and I explained what happened."

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto with bemusement as he frantically told the Hokage about the mission. Some of the people who were close to them i.e. Sasuke and Shizune weren't fazed by the events as they were used to Naruto's personality by now and Tsunade's temper.

Tsunade shook her head as she rubbed her temples, her nephew was an idiot. "Ok whatever, whats with the tattoo seal and what did you learn from Toshiro-dono." She knew of the man, if she recalled correctly, he was married to her aunt who was sent to Uzu by her grandmother to learnt the Uzumaki ways.

Naruto rubbed his wrist where the sword was apparently sealed. "It has everything of the Uzumaki Clan in it apparently, not sure but I know the _Benihime_ is in it."

Everyone in the room looked at Kakashi and Tsunade strangely as they reared back in shock, the latter coughing as she had just sipped her sake. "Really well that's amazing! That was said to be one of the three legendary swords of the world. Orochimaru's Kusanagi was one of them as well, no one knew how he got it, we always assumed the snakes gave it to him."

Naruto's eye narrowed hearing that, "Yeah Orochimaru…I need to talk to you privately Nade."

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed before sending out a signal to the ANBU in the office. She sent the other members of team Kakashi a look but only Yamato looked to be leaving. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, he had no intention of missing out on the explanation. Kakashi was far too interested to leave now so he leaned against the wall.

"They're not going to leave so they can listen since I would have told the Uchiha anyway and Kakashi would creep around to hear regardless if you told him to leave." Sasuke nodded at that and Kakashi looked mock offended but shrugged before taking out his favorite book.

Tsunade just shook her head and signaled for Naruto to say what he had to say.

"Orochimaru is responsible for the Uzumaki Clan's destruction. He intercepted their destress calls and requests for help because he wasn't allowed to look into their secret vaults. I don't know for sure but there was a man named Danzo linked to Orochimaru for some sort of experiments." Naruto got more and more angry as he explained. Kakashi looked serious hearing that and was sending looks to Tsunade while Sasuke was no different, he didn't know who Danzo was and Orochimaru was already dead.

Tsunade's face was blank as she thought over that. She and Jiraiya will be cleaning out the skeleton in Konoha's closet very soon if that was true. They didn't need people doing atrocious things for their own benefit. "Dismissed, the lot of you."

Naruto frowned but left none the less with Sasuke and Kakashi trailing behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Kakashi was giving him a look.

"Sorry about all of that, I know what it's like to lose family." Naruto nodded in thanks to his team leader.

Sasuke sent a look to Naruto not needing to say what he wanted to say. He more than anyone knew what losing a clan was like. "Naruto, you and I will fight in two days. It's been months since we've fought and I need a proper fight to test my progress." With that the two Sharingan wielders left in a body flicker.

Naruto walked out of the Administration Tower in a daze, he was so much in thought that he didn't notice the punch that nailed him in the face. Naruto fell back onto his butt as he looked up to see a more than a little angry Yokuma glaring down at him. Right, he had a date a few days ago that he missed.

"Naruto Senju you blew me off!" Her voice was level but her glare was that of pure feminine fury.

"Wait!" Shouted Naruto as he shot to his feet. "I didn't blow you off I was called on a last minute mission and I didn't have time to tell you. I'm sorry and I would be happy to make it up to you, in any way possible."

Yokuma bristled slightly hearing that, she understood that they could be called on a mission at any time. Letting out a sigh, "Okay fine, how about tea?"

Naruto smiled and took her hand he could use some tea. He knew of a fantastic Dango shop around here with great tea.

"What's with the tattoo?"

xXx

Naruto and Yokuma placed their orders and sat in a booth opposite one another. Naruto smiled at his date, she was very pretty, easily better than anyone in his age group. But that might be because she was slightly older.

"So I don't know that much about you Yokuma-chan, what do you like to do?" Started Naruto, she obviously knew about him, not to toot his own horn but he was a little famous as the Senju heir.

The girl nodded after taking a sip of her tea. "Of course, I'm a Chūnin that was promoted a few months before the Chūnin exam by a field promotion based on my record and skills in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

Naruto smiled at that, to use both of those well enough for a field promotion showed her dedication to training, something that he knew some of the girls his age lacked at the moment. She also sounded talented since she couldn't have been more than one year ahead of him in the academy, to get a field promotion instead of taking the exams at that age showed that she was more than ready for the rank.

"Amazing! So whats your family like? Your team?" Asked Naruto hoping to learn more. He winced at the sudden flinch from the girl, either or both of those topics seem to be taboo.

Yokuma looked down at the table and twirled a strand of hair with her finger nervously. "I, uh, I'm all thats left of my team." She muttered sadly, she looked up when Naruto offered her a hand.

Naruto rubbed the girls hand with a gentle smile. "Tell you what, you and I can take some two-man missions! Captan Naruto and his awesome partner Yokuma! Kick ass first and disregard questions later!" He smiled when he heard her giggle.

"Seriously, I want us to go on mission together. Fighting and being a shinobi is all that I do that will interest you." Chuckled Naruto while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I mean I train nearly every second I can and if I'm not at the hospital working I'm on a mission." It sounded pathetic now that he thought about it. Ever since the Uchiha massacre he's been training to make sure that he stayed at the same level of Sasuke so he could keep him level headed.

"I don't mind," Muttered Yokuma before smiling. "I like taking missions! I want to be a Jōnin and the only way to get there is to gain experience and keep training. Maybe you can help me with my Doton."

Naruto nodded happily, "Yeah of course! I may not have many jutsu but I have mastered Doton for my Mokuton manipulation. What other jutsu do you use?"

Naruto didn't notice it until that moment, he was perfectly calm. He wasn't worried about hospital work or trying to figure out what he needed to train or if Sasuke was close to a silent breakdown or not. Naruto, for the first time and a long time, felt at peace and he owed it to Yokuma, she took his attention away from the world and held it on herself. He could get used to that.

Not knowing about Naruto's inner thoughts, Yokuma replied. "I have several Genjutsu for distractions and binding and I have gotten very proficient in Raiton which is my affinity." She allowed the pride into her voice since that was a nice variety of skills to be proud of.

"Wow! That's incredible, you must be the only other person who trains as hard as Sasuke and I! Amazing!" The two of them continued to talk through the afternoon never once touching their tea after the first minute.

xXx

(Next Day: Senju Clan Training Ground)

With the spar against Sasuke tomorrow he was training to be up to par. It didn't help that rumors were spreading about their fight and apparently, it was scheduled for 10am in the Chūnin exam arena. While Naruto didn't mind an audience he was worried about the outcome, most of their recent spars ended inconclusively as they usually got out of hand.

Kakashi gave him a scroll on basic Kenjutsu for the _Benihime_ and he was going through the motions with the sword. It was light and every movement hummed as if the blade was sharp enough to cut through the air itself. The blade was double edged and blood red, there were very small inscriptions all the way down the blade. Naruto tried to figure out what they did but came up blank as his knowledge in Fūinjutsu only covered so far to know that handwriting was important.

Naruto and ruffly fifty clones were going through the stances and strikes for the Kenjutsu style that Kakashi gave him. Yesterday he learned from Kakashi that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) could transfer memories and that they could help him train. Naruto was angry at all the missed opportunity, he never really used the jutsu, rather preferring the Mokuton equivalent as it was more durable. Now he could memorize forms in a day and be ready for a spar in the next, he was going to use this method for Fūinjutsu study and anything that it could help. This was the way he could be ready for the Akatsuki when they came for him.

He looked down at the sword in his hand, it felt like it was pulsing with power and that his chakra was communicating with the sword. Gaining an idea Naruto streamed his chakra into the blade, the seals started to glow as the chakra crept to the end and the sword itself became brighter. Naruto hoisted the blade up and swung it towards his clone army.

A crescent blade of crimson chakra shot forward at impressive speeds towards the training clones. The clones looked up in horror at the incoming attack before they were cut through with limited trouble. The blood red crescent blade that flew through the training ground cut through the first tree that it hit and nearly the second but managed to leave a deep gash in the tree.

"Benihime: Tachiwaru (Crimson Princess: Cut Apart), yeah that's a good name." Muttered Naruto while tasting the name in his mouth. It wasn't a bad name and would it certainly sound cool calling it out almost like a command to his sword.

Naruto was hit by all the memories of the clones that he just destroyed and rubbed his forehead. He had the memory of swinging his weapon several thousand times with textbook perfection, time to try it out.

Creating ten clones, Naruto got into his stance and went to work.

xXx

(Uchiha Compound)

He didn't mind that his challenge got the attention of the village, he didn't mind that everyone would be there to watch, no. He didn't care, what he did care about was that the one time he told his Genin team anything, one of them- Sakura he's sure, blabbed to the whole village, or at least to the Yamanaka who certainly blabbed. Whoever it was they had no self control and he didn't like them even more.

Sasuke was sure that he could beat or at least tie Naruto at this point. Both of them were around the same level but the blond had larger scale jutsu but Sasuke can cut them apart before they do too much…hopefully. His Raiton will have to do when it came to Naruto's Mokuton, hopefully the lightning can destabilize the earth part of his wood allowing him to destroy it. While it wasn't field tested yet. his new jutsu should be enough especially the larger scale one.

His newest Raiton jutsu and Chidori derived jutsu has come along well in the past several days, he even created one on accident. The spar tomorrow in front of everyone, it will be his chance to show how much stronger he really was than everyone. The Uchiha Clan was feared for a reason and it was time he reminded the village, it seemed they've forgotten in his clan's absence.

xXx

(Next Day: Chūnin Exam Arena Stands)

Shinobi and Civilians alike were gathered in the stands of the massive arena to watch the showdown of the last members of their legendary founding clan's. It wasn't just spectating for some, clan heads such as Hiashi came to see what his future political rivals were capable of on the battlefield.

The rookie 9 and team Gai all decided to take seats together to watch their classmates duke it out. Most excited would be the two girls in the center, Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto-kun's gonna toss Sasuke around like a chump!" Cheered Ino with a fist pump.

Sakura had a tick mark on her forehead after hearing that. "No way! Sasuke-kun's way better than stick boy!"

Shikamaru and Choji who were on either sides of the two girls groaned to themselves. Of course the two of them would get into it, and of course they had to sit next to them.

"Excuse me," Shikamaru and Ino turned to their left where a slightly older brunette was trying to get their attention. "Is this seat taken, I wanted to get a good spot to watch my boyfriend." It was one of the only seats left and she refused to sit in the very back.

Ino and Sakura sat became stiff after hearing that while Shikamaru and Choji just became deadpan as they slouched into their own seats. This was going to be a headache.

"Which one is your boyfriend!" The two girls shouted at once causing them to glare at one another.

Yokuma rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassment after noticing that most of the people were now looking at her. "Naruto-kun and I have been going out for a few days now." She said lowly, it was none of their business but if they were going to make a scene then she might as well tell them. It help that Naruto warned her about Ino.

Ino's face became horrified as she looked at the girl. Some of the surrounding civilians and shinobi that heard gave nods of approval, the Senju got a looker. Shikamaru took pity on the girl and gestured to the seat next to him, to which the girl smiled in reply and sat down.

"Don't like her." Whispered Ino to Sakura. The pinkette just shook her head and stared down at her former teammate on the arena floor. She was nervous about the fight, when Sasuke told them she went to find Kakashi-sensei to ask what he thought and he said that it would be a fight to remember and that neither of them would quit unless they were dead. While that sounded entertaining she was worried about what would happen if that turned out to be true, she didn't want Sasuke to die over a rivalry.

* * *

"Ne Itachi-san, are you excited to see your baby brother in action?" Muttered a straw hat wearing shinobi. He was wearing a large cloak with red clouds adorning it. His partner Itachi was in matching attire, and he didn't even reply to his partner Kisame. The two of them were sat at the very top of the stands under a 'disregard' genjutsu, they weren't dumb enough to think that their cloaks were unrecognizable.

The two Akatsuki members were recipients of a fortunate rumor as they passed by a tea shop that was close to _Konoha._ Seeing it as an opportunity to see what one of their targets was capable of they decided to spectate.

"You're excited." Chuckled Kisame before turning back to the fight. Kisame was too if he were to be honest, the two down there had the potential to be incredible sparring partners when the time came. His partner merely grunted as he stared at the image of his younger brother with his legendary Kekkei Genkai active. After so many years…he could finally see how far those two idiots who couldn't figure out how to activate their chakras have come.

* * *

Kakashi and the rest of the Jōnin sat in a row to themselves slightly above their students. He was excited to see how his student did against Naruto and vise versa, both of them were the strongest of their generation and this would be a fight to remember.

"Who do you think Asuma?" The masked shinobi asked with his trademark eye smile. Asuma knew more about Naruto than he did, he's only seen Naruto use Mokuton a few times.

"Naruto, no contest. I've seen him at work and it would take a Jōnin class shinobi to match him." Smirked Asuma getting a surprised look from his girlfriend Kurenai. The Genjutsu mistress looked at the Sarutobi with wide eyes.

"He's so young! Is he really that good already?" She wasn't that strong at that age, she was a normal Chūnin, not some bloodline using monster!

Kurenai felt someone snake their arm around her shoulder and turned to come nose to nose with Anko. "Of course he is Nai-chan! Both of em' are plenty strong and I'm all ruffled up to see them go at it!"

Kurenai merely rolled her eyes and removed Anko's arm from her shoulder and turned back to the arena, the Snake mistress didn't know the meaning of the word personal space.

* * *

In the Kage booth several people were waiting for Naruto to arrive with trepidation. The most was Tsunade, she was both interested and worried about the fight. The two of them never went all out, mostly fought for a minute or two to try out new jutsu then end it and even then they usually went to far. She'll let them go at it since she would be lying if she said that she didn't want to see it, but the second it got out of hand and the two of them were no longer sparring but trying to kill one another she'd end it. Shizune was sitting next to her holding her faithful pet Tonton and the two of them looked quite excited for the match up.

"I must say, this will be like watching Shodaime-sama and Madara go at it, if at a smaller scale." Commented Koharu as she waited for the Senju heir to arrive.

"I agree, though I would have thought that young Naruto would have shown up already." Homura wasn't going to be pleased if the fight was canceled, he'll order it to happen if he had to.

"The two of them are the future of this village, hopefully the aren't disappointments." Danzo Shimura was excited about the match, it went against everything that a ninja stood for- fighting with a grand audience for no real reason. But it gave him an excuse to observe the two of them freely so he'll take what he can get.

Tsunade glared at her _advisor_ with well hidden hate. "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are not going to disappoint. I've watched them train since they were small boys and I don't think even you could be disappointed by the end."

Shizune glanced nervously at her master, "Are you ok Tsunade-sama?" She whispered.

"I'm fine," Replied Tsunade. "I just don't like that guy, he's so antagonistic and aggravating."

The two of them turned to the arena when they heard the crowd go wild, it seemed that Naruto has finally arrived.

xXx

(Arena Floor)

Naruto touched down in a Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) and smiled at the applause. It felt good to hear it, even if this was just an exhibition match that meant nothing.

His attire looked different than normal, Naruto was wearing more armor over his normal clothes. Shin and forearm guards with a leather glove going all the way up to his elbow on his right arm to hide his tattoo seal. His left hand just had a regular glove leather glove.

Sasuke didn't look any different as he stared at his opponent. "Nice of you to show up."

Naruto nodded. "So did you leak this to the village because I didn't plan for an audience." Asked Naruto as he looked at the audience, some having popcorn and others wearing tee-shirts with his and Sasuke's clan symbol on them.

"No." Grunted Sasuke. "I told my former team so they could watch and apparently they couldn't keep their mouths shut about it and that lead to this." He was just as upset as Naruto is not more, but not to the point that he would call the fight off.

Both of them heard steps to their side and saw a Jōnin walking up. "Hey," waved the man. "Name's Genma and go along with what I'm about to say, ok?" Genma waited until the two of them nodded before addressing the crowd.

"Welcome to the legacy match!" Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. "Hokage-sama thought it would be fun to watch two of our up in comers have an exhibition match and we hope you enjoy!" The crowed cheered their agreement and the two Chūnin rolled their eyes. Tsunade clearly wanted to take credit for their spar and the wild rumors that spread because of gossiping girls that didn't have self-control.

"This will be like the Chūnin Exams, a fight until one of them loses consciousness or gives up!" Genma turned to the two of them, "You two ready?" They nodded.

"Fight!"

Naruto and Sasuke both shot forward towards one another. Naruto having the superior strength caught Sasuke's kick and punched him in the stomach throwing the Uchiha back. Sasuke used his momentum to right himself and land on his feet, already used to the level of strength Naruto used he shot back into the fight ready to continue.

Naruto smirked at his opponent, he was as tenacious as himself. Naruto leaned away from a punch jumped over a kick and spun into a hammer kick that Sasuke avoided and countered with a kick of his own that landed perfectly into Naruto's side.

This time being thrown away Naruto grunted slightly and landed on his feet. Both of them shared a smirk before continuing their Taijutsu warm up. Naruto knew that he and Sasuke were even in Taijutsu, even when Sasuke used his Sharingan so he kept a level-head when Sasuke activated the red-tomoe eyes. The crowd went quiet as the two of them stared at one another, Naruto started to slowly push chakra to his limbs while Sasuke observed every minuscule detail of his opponent ready to pounce on any openings.

A breeze over took the arena and the two Chūnin launched at one another with lightning-like speeds. Naruto entered the Running Water Fist as Sasuke went on the offense while utilizing his Sharingan's abilities to the fullest.

Sasuke spun into a backhanded punch, Naruto ducked under the swing and sent an uppercut to Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha saw that hit coming and twisted his extended arm and caught the Senju's uppercut between his forearm and bicep. Sasuke pulled the caught arm and jumped at the same time, mid-air Sasuke put Naruto's neck in a leg lock trying to choke him out. Seeing what Sasuke was trying to do Naruto flexed his muscles and used his nearly unrivaled strength to throw Sasuke off of him and with his caught arm slammed the Uchiha into the solid earth. Dust shot up from the impacted area and quickly cleared from shockwave.

Sasuke grunted at the near back breaking slam, he spun and twisted himself to his feet while glaring at his opponent. Naruto huffed slightly, Sasuke put him in that hold in an instant and he was nearly out of the fight right then and there. He would have to play it carefully in close quarters. Naruto reached into his shinobi pouch and slid several shuriken between his fingers before launching all of them towards his eagle eyed opponent. He was the faster and could launch shuriken at faster rates while Sasuke relied on pin-point accuracy.

Sasuke quickly palmed several shuriken and tossed them towards Naruto's, having less at the time he aimed them to bounce of each other to hit the excess shuriken that Naruto threw. Naruto and Sasuke continued throwing shuriken at one another at blinding speeds both trying to break through the wall of steel that the other was throwing.

Naruto winced as he was cut on the cheek, shoulders and legs, Sasuke could obviously keep track of Naruto's barrage much better than he could. Naruto took advantage of his superior speed and started throwing more and more while subtly weaved hand-seals in between trying to pelt Sasuke with dozens an dozens of shuriken.

xXx

(Arena Stands)

"They really have some awesome moves!" Exclaimed Kiba getting into the fight with large grin on his face. Akamaru yipped as he stood on Kiba's head to see the fight.

Shino pushed his sunglasses further up his nose as he took in the fight. "They are quite impressive with their speed and reactions. Sasuke is to be expected since his eyes but Naruto is quite impressive." The Aburame's tone hadn't changed from his monotone as he submitted his comment.

Hinata pushed her fingers together as she watched the spar. ' _They're both so strong. It's incredible!_ '

"Yosh! This is the level of youthful fighting that I've come to expect from my rivals!" Shouted Lee with fire in his eyes, Tenten just shook her head at her exuberant teammate.

Neji, Byakugan flaring watched on. ' _I've been training Naruto, Sasuke. I will be the next to fight the two of you. That I can promise._ '

"Awesome!" Both Ino and Sakura cheered. Choji who was eating his chips at a quicker pace as the fight was starting to pick up. Shikamaru next to Ino was watching his former teammate and classmate with narrowed eyes, both of them haven't even started going at it yet, they were still feeling each other out.

"Naruto's about to use a jutsu." Commented Yokuma seeing Naruto subtly weave seals as he let loose shuriken after shuriken.

* * *

"Oh ho! Look at the gaki's go!" Hollered Anko as she clapped her hands. She was a sucker for a good fight and the two clan heirs haven't disappointed yet.

"They're still feeling each other out." Commented Gai seeing as how neither of them utilized any Ninjutsu yet. "Sasuke is taking the Taijutsu round. His Sharingan is giving him an advantage with the shuriken, Naruto is keeping up well however."

Kakashi and Asuma merely nodded along with the spandex wearing Jōnin. After seeing Naruto start to weave seals both of them new what was coming. ' _Round two: Ninjutsu._ '

xXx

(Arena Floor)

Naruto threw ten more shuriken that were deflected by Sasuke once more but as they clashed Naruto smirked as he clapped his hands and wind exploded outward with use of the Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm). All of the mid-air shuriken were blown towards Sasuke all backed by a hurricane like gale that upturned some of the soil in its' path.

Sasuke flared his chakra and with two hand-seals sent out a massive fire ball that stopped the shuriken in place and collided with the wind jutsu causing an explosion that blew both Chūnin off their feet.

Naruto smirked slightly to himself. ' _Kakashi gave me that jutsu after our training session and I never had time to really learn it. I'm glad that it worked this time._ ' He'll likely get an earful after the fight about using a jutsu before he fully mastered it but he was running out of ideas in that Shurikenjutsu duel that he was dumb enough to instigate.

Sasuke steadied his breathing and unsheathed his chokuto before taking his stance, if Naruto was going to throw around ninjutsu he'll need to get in his face before he could make seals. Naruto won't try to use a jutsu with a lightning enhanced sword coming at him, he wasn't that stupid.

Naruto smiled at the site of the sword. "Kenjutsu huh? Well I can finally test myself against you in the art now." As Naruto said that his right arm glowed with chakra as he fed the seal beneath his glove. A puff of smoke erupted around Naruto's right arm and when cleared the _Benihime_ was revealed in all its' glory.

xXx

(Kage Booth)

The elders were on their feet as they saw the sword, both having seen it once before during the first shinobi world war when the Uzumaki clan head sliced his was through squads of Kiri-nin with ease. The _Benihime_ was one of the three legendary swords, the only other one having been seen in recent centuries was the _Kusanagi_ when it was wielded by the deceased Snake Sannin.

"How has he acquired that blade?" Koharu questioned to her Hokage with narrowed eyes, that sword's reputation was not to be taken lightly.

Tsunade didn't take her eyes off the fight. "On his latest mission, he and his team went to _Uzu no Kuni_ to intercept a Kiri team and Naruto acquired a few things." She had no intention of sharing the rest with the current party present.

"Such a fine weapon. Should he need instruction I trust you'll send him to me." Came the smooth input from Danzo as he admired the legendary chakra saber. It was said that the _Benihime's_ blade could pierce the armor of the Sanbi, such a thing was not to be taken lightly.

Tsunade didn't grace the war hawk with a reply only narrowing her eyes further at the sight of the sword and what it meant to the fight. Both of them were stepping it up now, it hasn't gotten too far as only two jutsu have been used but she was still worried about how the match will go.

* * *

"To think _that_ blade would resurface with a brat like that." Muttered Kisame, as a master swordsman he made it a point to learn about legendary blades. He always wanted to have a dance with Orochimaru with his _Kusanagi_ and now he'll be sure to be the one to take the Senju when the time came. His bandaged Samehada was wriggling with excitement.

Itachi's expression didn't change as he watched the spar. Both of them have come so far, that little show of Shurikenjutsu was a testament to that. It wasn't so long ago that they couldn't even hit a tree every time.

xXx

(Arena floor)

"Kenjutsu…" Whispered Sasuke. "Taijutsu is one thing, you've always been extremely good in the art, but against me in the way of the sword is suicide. Regardless, you must have something planned."

Sasuke didn't want to take an chances and fed Chidori into his chokuto and flickered towards Naruto. That was a special sword, but with the cutting power he possessed it would break in two with a single swing.

 _Clang!_

Naruto smirked at the disbelieving look on Sasuke's face as the _Benihime_ blocked his lightning enhanced sword without any trouble. Naruto used the moment of shock to kick Sasuke in the knee throwing him off balance.

Naruto pushed Sasuke's sword away and brought his down for a shoulder cut that would end the fight but was parried by the Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't going to lose with a sword, this was his signature, he trained everyday with Kenjutsu and he knew for a fact that Naruto only has a day of basic practice at the most.

Naruto blocked a horizontal swing with a textbook stance, Sasuke stopped pushing against Naruto and, with his sword still held against Naruto's, let the blond fall forward slightly before pulling his blade back and swung towards Naruto's back to draw first blood.

Naruto in an impromptu move, went with the fall and rolled forward avoiding the second slice that would have surly ended the fight. He slapped his palm onto the ground to send a large root towards Sasuke to cause him to back off.

Sasuke with his lightning enhanced sword prepared himself. ' _This is it! If my sword is strong enough to cut his wood I have a chance!_ ' As the wood came closer Sasuke, with the predictive abilities of his Kekkei Genkai, dodged the first tendril of wood and brought his sword down on the branch. The wood held firm for an instant before the high-intensity lightning enhanced sword destabilized the wood and severed it cleanly. ' _Game on._ '

Naruto from across the arena tossed his sword in the air to weave through two hand-seals before catching the blade. Naruto held his left hand in a unique seal with his pointer and ring finger raised and the other three pointed down, pinky and thumb touching. The earth shook and several roots and branches shot from the earth to bind and crush Sasuke.

Sharingan blazing as the world was slowed to a crawl the last Uchiha cut through branch after branch with blinding speeds. Sasuke took in the battlefield with his eyes as he started to mold his chakra outward across his sword with a change in shape and density. His newest jutsu, he found after experimentation, was easier to form with a solid base for his chakra to extend off of. As more and more roots came down on him, his sword crackled with more and more lightning as the sounds of chirping birds could be heard throughout the stadium. The lightning blade took on the shape of a pure blue beam of lightning that extended for five meters, Sasuke planted his foot into the ground and spun with all the speed and force he could and completely severed all the incoming branches and wood in a single circular swing. Sasuke stood triumphantly with a fifteen foot lightning spear in his left hand as wood splinters and debris fell around him.

xXx

(Arena Stands)

Kakashi watched with large levels of pride as his student used his jutsu in a way that he never thought of or even could. To extend the blade and change its' shape to that of a spear, incredible!

"That student of your's may have mastered your jutsu to a higher level than even you Kakashi." Came the comment of Gai, he was lacking his usual youthfulness as he watched the two of them fight at higher and higher levels. Soon they would hit Jōnin level if it kept escalated at this rate.

"Oh I think I have a few tricks with my own jutsu left up my sleeve." Replied Kakashi with a masked smirk. As impressive as the jutsu Sasuke created was, he still had far more jutsu to counter and surpass the elongated lightning blade.

"Woah, such chakra levels." Muttered Kurenai. Her chakra levels were barely Jōnin level, she focused more on control and complex weaving for her jutsu rather than brute force. With this much chakra being thrown around she would be hard pressed to still be in the fight at this point without over use of chakra pills.

Asuma let out a smoke ring, "Those two…I've known about Naruto's skills for a while and that Sasuke was rumored to rival him but to see him actually hold his own. I'll be honest, I didn't think anyone in their age group could rival Naruto." The two of them really were the embodiment of their clans even to the point of their legendary rivalry.

"Wonder if I can persuade Sasuke-kun to teach me that." Anko muttered to himself sultrily, she noticed that the Uchiha had a thing for her and she wasn't above seducing someone seven years her junior.

* * *

"I knew that Naruto-kun was strong, but, I'm very impressed with Sasuke-san." Said Yokuma, she was quite proficient with Raiton but that jutsu was stronger than anything she's ever used. She couldn't think of anything in her arsenal that would stop such a jutsu.

"Woah! Sasuke-kun's become even stronger!" Cheered Sakura with admiration on her face. "I bet he's still holding back!"

Ino snorted but didn't say anything, she knew that both of them were holding back still. She's seen Naruto use higher levels of jutsu on a whim before and right now Naruto was just barely kicking it up to a higher level. When he started to fire jutsu off in rapid succession then Ino will be surprised.

"So this is what a genius of the Uchiha clan can do. Yosh! My handwork will overcome him I swear it!" Promised Lee as he shed tears of youth while watching the fight. He saw Neji next to him clenching his fist and knew that his first rival was angry that they were much stronger than anticipated.

* * *

"Ineffective against Samehada, your kid brother would be toast against me." Smirked Kisame. No doubt the younger Uchiha was talented but Kisame was a terrible opponent for most shinobi as his sword could eat chakra at incredible rates.

Itachi took in the jutsu with his Sharingan with no small amount of interest. "The jutsu utilizes the piercing abilities of the Chidori and extends it to the length of several meters, from what I can tell it still has all the cutting ability with no dull side. A jutsu such as this could be labeled as A-Rank possibly even S once I see more of it." Deduced Itachi taking notes of the jutsu he'll no doubt see when Sasuke came before him to settle the score.

Kisame smirked while hearing his partner breakdown his younger brother's jutsu like a proud sibling. Well if that sibling was a murdering psychopath that slaughtered his entire family and was taking note of his future opponents jutsu. It was all the same to the shark-like swordsman.

xXx

(Arena Floor)

Granted, Sasuke's new Raiton jutsu would pose a problem but he couldn't help but smirk at his best friends prowess. With the fight escalating Naruto needed to up his game, he's just been setting Sasuke up to shine, it was time he took the lead.

Naruto flared his chakra and molded it outward into the earth commanding nature to grow. Several more tree trunks grew at rapid rates much larger than the ones early, easily four feet in diameter. With speeds that could only be described as fast, the trees came towards Sasuke to bind the last Uchiha.

Sasuke tsk'd to himself, the Chidori Eiso (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear) was the only thing in his arsenal that had the cutting power to deal with these trees. As the trees closed in Sasuke reared back and destroyed the first couple that were within range.

Naruto smirked, this was what he wanted. Molding his chakra down the blade until it hummed with power and glowed a bright crimson, Naruto voiced his command. "Benihime: Tachiwaru (Crimson Princess: Cut Apart)!" A blood red crescent of pure chakra cut through the air at blinding speeds towards the trees and Sasuke.

The trees created by Naruto were bisected by his sword jutsu and headed straight for Sasuke. The Uchiha noticed at the last second that he was about to be beheaded and dropped to the ground to avoid the crescent blade of chakra. Missing it's target the jutsu cut right into the stadium wall impacting with a thundering boom. When the dust cleared from the wall it showed a gash in the stone wall nearly six feet deep.

Naruto tsk'd to himself this time as his attack was avoided by Sasuke, predictably he begrudgingly admitted to himself. Naruto shot forward to re-engage in close quarters, hoping that his superior speed could make up for his lack of experience. As Naruto neared he pushed chakra into his sword towards the seal on the hilt, he's started to figure out what some of the seals on the sword did and he knew that the one he was fueling hardened the blade even further. It wouldn't be crazy to call his sword unbreakable at this point.

Sasuke ceased his elongated spear and settled for a simple lightning enhanced sword. Naruto came in low and gave a powerful swipe upward that Sasuke parried. Undeterred, Naruto went for a stab that Sasuke was about to parry once again but Naruto stopped on a dime and hit Sasuke's sword to push it away then came in a downward slash. Sasuke twirled his sword around and batted Naruto's downward slashing blade away and spun once again to bisect Naruto at the waste. Naruto seeing the attack switched the sword to a right-handed reverse grip to block the horizontal slash. With both swords fighting against one another Naruto sent out a kick as Sasuke was occupied with the battling swords and knocked Sasuke on his butt.

While only three feet away Naruto sent more chakra into the blade and went for another Tachiwaru. Sasuke noticed the attack and was instantly on alert, Sasuke rubbed his hand across the blade of his chokuto to spread more and more lightning chakra across its' length. When the crescent blade of chakra neared him he slashed the incoming attack and destabilized it causing it to fizzle out of existence. Now knowing that the red blades of chakra could be destroyed Sasuke jumped back into the fight with more confidence.

Naruto wasn't about to let Sasuke go on the offense that easily and pushed more chakra into his blade and swung it several times towards Sasuke's approaching form. Sasuke easily cut through and canceled out the incoming attacks but was hit in the side by a slash from Naruto who used his ranged jutsu as a distraction to approach from the side. Sasuke grunted slightly before taking a deep breath- with no hand-seals Sasuke blew out a thick haze of smoke that covered the arena. As the smoke became large enough, Sasuke activated the second part of the jutsu and pulses of fire spread throughout the smoke burning into Naruto and the affected area. The Uchiha could hear the grunts of pain as his opponent was burned four times.

As Sasuke has had his Sharingan for a couple years now, he has had time to watch as Naruto used Medical Ninjutsu several times. While not nearly as proficient as the Senju, Sasuke mended his injury to stop the bleeding so as to stay in the fight. When the smoke cleared the outcome of his Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu (Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust technique) was revealed. The left over wood and tree trunks were charred and across the arena was a smoking Naruto that was glowing slightly as he applied healing chakra across his face and chest. His shirt was burned revealing some of his mesh armor underneath.

Naruto crouched slightly and pushed off towards Sasuke, the earth beneath his feet shattered under the force of the jump. The Senju was on Sasuke in an instant and swung his legendary blade in a horizontal slash that Sasuke blocked. The force and strength behind the Naruto swing pushed Sasuke back and Naruto pushed on. A downward horizontal slash came towards the Uchiha, Sasuke leaned away and thrusted his chokuto at Naruto. The blond pushed Sasuke's blade aside and the two swords ground against one another, using the double edged blade to his advantage. Naruto hiked his blade upward towards the Uchiha's face, the attack came at him far too fast and suddenly Sasuke was cut diagonally between his eyes.

Blood pouring down Sasuke's face from the cut he jumped back to gain distance and weaved hand-seals before blowing out a massive stream of fire towards Naruto. As the Katon: Gekido Nami no Gozen Furu (Fire Release: Roaring Wave of Majestic Fury) closed in on Naruto. The Senju resealed his sword then clapped his hands together and a wall of conjoined trees rose from the earth to protect him from the jutsu.

The two jutsu battled against on another, a tidal wave of fire against a forest wall of trees that refused to buckle under the intense heat. Naruto sent more chakra into his wall with intense focus the ground beneath his feet broke apart and roots and tree trunks grew and Naruto rose upward. Moving his hands into the bird seal then back to the snake seal, the wall of trees pushed into the fire overpowering the flames and went towards Sasuke.

Sasuke reactivated his lightning spear and quickly cut through all of the incoming trees with ease and flickered away from his position to avoid a large tree trunk that slammed into his position shaking the earth from the force. Naruto jumped down from atop his elevated position down to the ground and sped through seals before slamming his palm onto the earth.

A massive dragon head broke through the earth and roared towards Sasuke then spewed out dozens of rock bullets towards the Uchiha. Naruto went one step forward and clapped his hands together and backed up the Doton jutsu with a shrieking gale of wind that further sped up his bullets.

Sasuke, lightning enhanced sword crackling away, spun and twirled his sword at high speeds to cut through the incoming bullets. Naruto jumped high into the air the second his wind jutsu finished and weaved more seals and spewed out a large volume of water for the Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique). The massive water dragon roared and flew towards Sasuke as he cut through dozens of wind enhanced earth bullets.

Knowing that he was in between two very powerful jutsu Sasuke created a seal-less shadow clone and replaced himself with the clone to take the two jutsu. The water dragon hit the arena floor and the omnidirectional wave of water left in its' wake threw Sasuke off balance, the volume of water used for the dragon left the arena in a ankle deep level of water. Naruto touched down and shot towards Sasuke with the _Benihime_ ready to strike.

Sasuke met Naruto's swing with his own sword and the two entered a fast paced battle of Kenjutsu as both thought over their options.

' _If I want to take the lead, I'll need a bigger jutsu since that lightning spear can cut through my smaller jutsu like butter._ ' Contemplated Naruto as he ducked and parried slash after slash from Sasuke.

' _Time to kick it up a notch, he had a chance with that multi-elemental combo. Now it's my turn._ ' Sasuke sliced outward with with his sword and tossed a smoke bomb onto the ground then disappeared into the smoke.

Naruto, being able to sense Sasuke in the smoke weaved through two seals then sent forward both hand- palms outward and activated his Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu (Wood Release: Laughing Buddha Technique). Massive hands of wood exploded from the earth beneath the water and rose into the air before slamming down into the smoke relying on area effectiveness rather than accuracy.

Sasuke inside of the smoke had barely enough time to release his next jutsu, Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet). Three fire dragons roared from Sasuke mouth and smacked into the massive wooden hands stopping them from hitting Sasuke. The Uchiha held his hands firmly in the tiger seal as he fed more and more chakra into the jutsu, under the intense A-Rank Katon jutsu, the wood hands were charred and turned to ash.

The smoke and dust cleared to reveal a slightly out of breath Sasuke standing across from a disheveled but still raring to go Naruto.

xXx

(Kage Booth)

"To throw around such large jutsu back to back effortlessly. They both have tremendous chakra reserves. The Senju was to be expected, even at a young age he had vast levels. But young Sasuke-kun is irregular as his older brother barely attained average Jōnin-level reserves even with extensive training." Homura observed, both of them were very special and extremely skilled for their age. Easily Jōnin-class and still so young, they might be the ones to surpass their legendary ancestors at this rate.

Koharu merely nodded along with her partner, while Danzo stared at the display with a single narrowed eye. ' _Both of them are far stronger than I anticipated. I chalked most of the skills I've heard about as baseless rumors, but it appears that they could pose problems in the future if I ever want to take the hat. Either of them would be called to the position before me._ '

Tsunade smirked as she watched the fight escalate more and more, neither were really hurt so she could still enjoy the match. Hopefully they end it soon though, at this rate one or both of them might get to carried away.

* * *

"This is absurd! They're clearly stronger than Chūnin should be!" Yelled Kurenai as she watched the fight progress, massive walls of trees and roaring tidal waves of fire, it was too much!

Anko, seemingly pacified in her seat nodded along. "I don't think I would last much longer than this in a battle of attrition. Their chakra reserves must be off the charts. Gotta love a man with stamina." Purred Anko getting more and more excited as the match went on.

"Kakashi. I think Naruto will take this. He still has far more in the tank and Sasuke looks to be on his last legs." Commented Gai, it was understandable for Sasuke to be tired at this point in the Youthful Jōnin's opinion.

Kakashi hummed quietly, Sharingan blazing as he watched the fight and took in every detail. He was immensely impressed with Naruto's Ninjutsu prowess, using three elements back to back then going right into Kenjutsu without skipping a beat. Such control and fluidity was hard to acquire without thousands of hours of practice. Sasuke was just as if not more impressive as he has gone with the flow the entire time and countered nearly everything with only two elements to back him up.

"This is the final stretch. Naruto's gonna kick it into overdrive now." Smirked Asuma, the titan's gonna come out to play.

* * *

"…" Most of the Genin couldn't wrap their heads around how two people they grew up with could be so much stronger than them. Especially since its been barely a year since graduating from the academy.

' _I need to step up my training._ ' Though Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba. All thinking they were far too behind their classmates levels.

' _I want to fight them._ ' Lee and Neji thought, both captivated by the spar and neither loosing their want to fight either clan heirs.

"You got this Naruto-kun!" Cheered Yokuma, she couldn't believe how much stronger Naruto was than her but was more excited by the spar than upset. She was a normal person not some crazy Kekkei Genkai monster with ridiculous chakra levels and libraries of jutsu to look through.

' _Am I that weak?_ ' Wondered Ino and Sakura as they watched the fight continue. They wouldn't even consider themselves in the same league as their former teammates and crushes.

* * *

"Simply amazing, I so want to jump down there and have at it myself. Oh how I wish for a rival to push me to such lengths. But alas I killed my rival years ago and I have no one to truly push me." Said Kisame with a smirk. This fight was kicking it into high gear for sure, while not even close to the levels he could fight at it was still quite entertaining.

"You have grown foolish little brother." Whispered Itachi as he watched the fight continue. In his mind was the largest proud grin he could mentally muster while an unimpressed scowl was on his face as he watched the fight. In another year at the most, he and Sasuke will clash. That is if he can attain the next step of the Sharingan. The elder itachi still wondered if Sasuke had what it took to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan.

xXx

(Arena Floor)

"This is it Sasuke, let's see how you take this." Challenged Naruto as he slapped his hands together in the familiar snake seal. The ground rumbled and a concealed roar came from the depths of the earth, the ground split and a large hand came from the abyss and grabbed onto the earth in front of Sasuke.

From the dark depths a large wooden armored warrior pulled itself up and roared towards Sasuke as it stood an intimidating five meters tall. The Mokuton: Detekuru Shingeki (Wood Release: Emerging Titan) stood in all its' glory wooden glory.

Sasuke winced at the enormous titan and created his lightning spear once again and went to work on cutting down the wooden warrior. The titan chopped its' right hand at impressive speeds for something so large, Sasuke reared back and slashed his lightning sword at the incoming chop. To Sasuke's shock the Raiton jutsu didn't immediately cut through the Mokuton jutsu only slicing into the wooded titan as the massive hand chopped into the ground causing a ear ringing boom to reverberate throughout the arena.

Sasuke was pushed back from the shockwave and rubbed his head as he was hit by debris and shook his head. He replaced himself with a rock that was across the arena to avoid second chop from the large titan with only seconds to spare.

Naruto watched as Sasuke replaced himself several times as his titan attacked over and over. ' _NO!_ ' Roared Naruto mentally as his chakra fluctuated, he halted his chakra flow then exploded it outward to break the illusion. ' _It must have been right before I used the jutsu when I looked at him!_ ' Realized Naruto after breaking the illusion.

His Titan that was once on the offense fazed out of existence and in its' wake was only a wooden torso with its' limbs severed and lying on the ground. Sasuke, now huffing, was charging Naruto with his sword at the ready, too tired to enhance his blade with lightning chakra. Naruto accepted the challenge and charged right into Sasuke with the _Benihime_ ready to strike down his enemies.

Sasuke slashed downward and Naruto upward nocking each others blades back and continued to repeat the process over and over, neither able to gain the upper hand. Naruto's speed unable to get through Sasuke's superior technique. Sasuke batted Naruto's sword away and with his free hand released a handful of shuriken at close quarters all four hitting their target and going into Naruto's left arm and chest.

Naruto grunted in pain as the metal stars sunk into his flesh and lashed out. Sasuke was unable to parry Naruto's powerful swings but continued to launch shuriken in between sword clashes. Naruto pushed chakra into his sword as he batted Sasuke's blade away. "Benihime: Tachiwaru (Crimson Princess: Cut Apart)!" Roared Naruto as the crescent blade of chakra crossed the three feet of distance at an instant and collided with Sasuke's hastily drawn defense.

The blood-red crescent blade cut through Sasuke's chokuto and into the Uchiha's right shoulder in a deep gash. Blood gushed from Sasuke's shoulder as he held it in pain, not willing to admit defeat Sasuke molded chakra into his body and with a seal-less application of a change in chakra form and shape simultaneously. Lightning exploded from Sasuke's body in every direction but the Uchiha directed the attack towards Naruto. High intensity bolts of lightning that sounded of thousands of birds chirping simultaneously as the arching lightning shot at Naruto at blinding speeds.

Naruto didn't have time nor the ideal defense to raise in time as the high speed Raiton jutsu crossed the three feet at near instantaneous speeds. Naruto was electrocuted with thousands of volts of electricity and fell to one knee once the jutsu ended.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were on their last legs. One suffering from a severe injury and near exhaustion while the other was suffering from the after affects of a powerful Raiton jutsu, Naruto could barely stand from the numb feeling that was spreading through his body.

Sasuke's left hand crackled with a familiar sound as the last Uchiha utilized the Chidori one last time, Naruto's right hand twitched upward as he molded chakra into his fist and compacted it in on itself over and over until his right hand glowed with visible chakra.

The two shinobi and life-long rivals slowly walked towards one another before jumping at their opposite and slamming the attacks into the other. Naruto's chakra enhanced fist slammed into the high-intensity lightning blade.

Sasuke's Chidori would normally cut through the target with ease but since Sasuke was low on chakra and in pain so he couldn't fully form the jutsu correctly. Just as Naruto's twitching fist wasn't steady enough to safely enhance with chakra. The two incomplete and hastily done jutsu collided and the resulting shockwave blew all the debris in the arena away. Naruto and Sasuke's arms were tore into by their jutsu shattering their arms and ripping apart flesh as the lightning tore into their fists and forearms.

Both Shinobi were knocked onto their backs wincing in pain as they clutched their affected arms.

Genma shot down to the arena having vacated the area once the spar started. The senbon chewing Jōnin observed the two Chūnin and shook his head, the both of them were far stronger than he expected and put on a marvelous show for the crowd of civilians and shinobi alike.

"Match! The end result is a draw!" While quiet at first as some were disappointed that there was no clear winner but that ended when a roaring applause sprung to life.

The sound of someone landing next to them was barely heard over the applause as Tsunade and Shizune touched down to look over their injuries.

"Shizune! Make sure Naruto-kun is okay and can be moved while I work on Sasuke-kun." Ordered Tsunade as she put a glowing palm to the Uchiha's shoulder to begin the healing process as Shizune did the same to Naruto.

xXx

(Arena Stands)

"That- was both expected and unexpected." Muttered Kakashi with a shake of his head, had Naruto mastered the Rasengan, the end would have been different than the Senju having to create a makeshift jutsu on the fly based off of the Godaime's strength technique. Interesting in concept, Naruto pushed excessive levels of chakra into his fist to both protect and enhance a punch, it even held strong against a hastily and sloppily formed Chidori for a moment before the two jutsu tore into their users.

"I'm impressed with both of them, I wouldn't mind sparring with either of them to be honest." Said Gai with a youthful smile. Both the Senju and Uchiha were Jōnin-class already and it would be exciting to test his mettle against either or both of them.

' _Kinda off putting being surpassed by two boys only a year out of the academy._ ' Thought Kurenai with a disheartened sigh.

Anko noticed her friends expression and slung an arm over her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry that much Nai-chan. Your abilities are subtle and Naruto was clearly susceptible to Genjutsu and Sasuke didn't have anything too large only things to counter his rival's jutsu." Reassured Anko, the two boys were very strong but a talented shinobi could still beat them with the right timing and finesse. Kurenai smiled at her friend and nodded slightly in agreement.

Asuma was slightly disappointed that Naruto didn't win the spar but he was none the less happy with the fight. He was impressed with Naruto's wind jutsu and that he was able to learn one after only just mastering the manipulation exercises. Maybe he could pass on one of his own jutsu to help with Naruto's Kenjutsu.

* * *

"They live up to the A-Rank title. Not to the level of an elite Jōnin but potential threats all the same. We'll need to exercise caution when the time comes." Said Itachi to Kisame. The shark-man had a massive grin as he and his partner walked out of the village toward their next assignment.

"Wouldn't mind crossing blades with either of them. When the time comes of course." Responded Kisame happy with the little show they got to watch.

* * *

"They have progressed further than I expected. I wouldn't be surprised if they were promoted in the coming weeks." Said Koharu as she stood to leave the arena. Homura merely grunted in agreement.

"I expected more from young Naruto, I had heard that he mastered the wood dragon and even something else much stronger that Tsunade ranked as an S-Rank Kinjutsu. Maybe the boy was too worried to use it against his comrade?" Questioned Danzo as he waled away. It was good that a shinobi wouldn't try to kill their allies, he was interested in seeing such a jutsu in action. It was clear that the blond boy has far surpassed Tenzo in Mokuton abilities.

* * *

"Gotta say, huge wooden soldiers, lightning spears and massive elemental dragons. I didn't expect such a spar! Not to mention whatever it was that Naruto was doing with his cool sword." Said Kiba with an impressed grin. Akamaru grunted slightly as it laid on his master's head, tired from the events of the day.

Team Gai left to train as soon as the fight was over. Lee shouting that he was going to train twice as hard everyday until he got a chance to spar the two geniuses with a sighing Tenten shaking her head as she followed her exuberant teammate. Neji was the quietest as he contemplated what he saw. The Kaiten could counter most of it but his endurance was where he would need to improve as he would have passed out half way though the spar with the amount of chakra being used.

Yokuma looked on worried about her boyfriend before jumping down to check on him and to ask if he was ok. She didn't notice the jealous look she received from a platinum haired kunoichi as she jumped down.

"I'm disappointed that Sasuke-kun didn't win but that was cool I guess." Said a dejected Sakura, she knew that Sasuke was the better of the two but he couldn't keep up with the never ending energy well that was Naruto Senju. Her delusional remark was ignored by those around her, they only shook their heads at the pink haired girl and got up to leave the arena.

xXx

(Konoha Hospital)

Tsunade shook her head as she looked over two bandaged morons as they were lying unconscious in their hospital beds. Sasuke was the more injured on the surface with two glaring injuries, Naruto had severe internal and nerve damage from the Raiton jutsu he suffered not to mention his right arm. Both of them would be out of commission for a week at the least, likely longer if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

Okay, over 13k words! That's my new record! I could think of no other story that deserved such a massive chapter than this one as it was dormant for such a long time. Sorry again for the wait!

This is by far the longest and most intense fight i've ever written by far it was nearly 5k by itself! Please tell me if you all liked it or not, I really need to know how it was! Thanks!

Naruto and Sasuke are pretty equal, they have different strengths. Sasuke can cut through nearly anything with his lightning sword and spear like in cannon. He also has large Katon jutsu that span a large area and fully matured Sharingan to keep up and stay one step ahead of Naruto's Taijutsu. Then Genjutsu that helped give him time to deal with the titan as you all saw.

Naruto is very strong, possessing large scale jutsu that can easily take on multiple shinobi at once. His water is powerful but Sasuke can dodge it easily with his sharingan, earth is countered by lightning and Wood can be cut through with enough force. But Naruto's stronger jutsu are far more durable and can stand up to the lightning swords longer than his standard trees.

Naruto's sword is pretty much Genesis's sword form Final Fantasy Crisis Core except without the dragon hilt and hand guard.

Please **_Review_**! Thanks for waiting!


	12. Update

**Hello everyone, sorry not a real update. :(**

 **Let me start by saying that this story** **IS NOT ABANDONED** **! I will not abandon my Naruto stories unless something really crazy causes me to, I'll finish them if it kills me. That being said, I have had some bad writers block for this story and some of my others. I can't get more than 1 or 2k words before I hate the chapter and trash it.**

 **So I decided to branch out and try different stuff as a sort of pallet cleanser. I posted a One Piece Story the other day and the second chapter should be up in the next hour or two. So check that out if you want!**

 **Sorry again for the no update. But I feel that writing something else for a bit might help get some of the Naruto juices flowing again. So again if you like One Piece go check it out!**

 **Bye Bye Until next time!**


End file.
